Black Velvet
by Srta.Rose
Summary: - No voy a irme me escuchas? - Todos lo hacen, vete de una vez. Que no vez que soy una bestia!Un monstruo! (Dos personas con pasados difíciles se enfrentan a un presente aún peor para lograr un futuro juntos.) - Déjame cuidarte. – susurró apresando su labio inferior entre sus dientes. - Es la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me dice eso. [BellaxEdward]
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno... buenas noches a todas. Se que prometí que lo publicaría la semana que viene, pero por insistencia decidí hacerlo hoy.**

Les cuento que más que nada es porque ayer fui a ver "Bajo la misma estrella" y volví bastante deprimida, aclaro que no sabia el final porque no quise leer el libro jeje, no me reten.

La cosa es que lo publico hoy y espero sinceramente que me digan que opinan. No creo que sea muy largo el fic, pero si me parece que está copado.

_**Trata de la vida complicada de dos personas, que se juntan en algún momento por obra del destino. Hay peleas callejeras, drama, romance, un poco de todo. Espero que les guste.**_

**Como siempre: la historia es original mía y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS ABAJO!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

El primero de ellos entro en la habitación, su sonrisa arrogante al descubierto. Sacudió sus puños en el aire como todo un campeón, a pesar de que por dentro tenía los nervios hirviendo de furia. Sus compañeros de equipo le habían dicho que su oponente era uno de los mejores, que se lo pensara dos veces antes de encarnarse en aquella pelea con él, intentaron hacer que desistiera de una y mil formas, pero decidió hacer oídos sordos.

No era su primera pelea, había ganado unas cuantas ya, y en solo algunas pocas había salido perdiendo. Aun así se sentía esperanzado, se sentía victorioso de esta. Había mucho dinero en juego.

El público lo alentó a gritos, haciendo temblar sus piernas de emoción. Los vítores y los canticos se escuchaban por todo el subsuelo de aquel estacionamiento en el medio de Manhattan, donde se encontraban.

Rodeados por cientos de autos y personas el bullicio era ensordecedor. Cada uno de ellos trepado en las columnas o encaramados en los techos de sus vehículos, intentado obtener un pequeño vistazo del lugar donde ocurría la acción.

Las peleas eran clandestinas. Los peleadores y sus representantes eran avisados escasos noventa minutos antes del evento y estos tenían que hacer circular el mensaje con el lugar y la hora. De ellos, y su rapidez para viralizar la información dependían las ganancias de la noche para el vencedor. El resto del evento era filmado por los organizadores y transmitido en forma prepaga por el internet, para todos aquellos que no llegaran a tiempo. De ahí salían las ganancias para quienes dirigían los asuntos.

La gente se separó, como si del mar rojo se tratase, para permitirle al primer peleador llegar hasta la arena. Así se llamaba el evento: _"La Arena"._ Un círculo perfectamente formado en el suelo de cemento que delimitaba el área donde se valía absolutamente de todo, en artes marciales y boxeo, para lograr vencer al contrincante. Salir del círculo implicaba quedar inmediatamente descalificado, y era casi tan humillante como quedar tendido en el suelo, debajo de tu oponente, gritando por rendirse.

El peleador saludó a su entrenador y representante, chocando sus puños. Luego se paseó por el círculo saltando de lado para que todos pudieran admirarlo. Las mujeres tenían sus miradas clavadas de lujuria en sus perfectos abdominales, lo saludaban con guiños y sonrisas que pretendían ser sexys; las más descaradas lo miraban con deseo fuerte y claro. Promesas de cosas que querían hacerle tatuaban sus rostros. Eso solo servía para elevar su ego más y más alto. Por otro lado, los hombres en su mayoría lo miraban con evidente odio al ser el acaparador de todas las féminas del lugar.

Como si de la calma antes de la tormenta se tratara el silencio lleno el lugar mientras la multitud se abría paso al otro lado del círculo donde se encontraba el primer hombre, para dar paso a su contrincante.

Casi una cabeza más alto que el primero, el segundo hombre venía cubierto de pies a cabeza. Cuando el primero llevaba pantalones cortos de boxeo, que le permitían fácil movilidad en sus rodillas, el segundo llevaba pantalones largos de deporte que parecían moverse alrededor de sus piernas como si fueran olas en el mar.

El hombre tenía la elegancia y el caminar de una pantera. Sus músculos visiblemente tensionados para la capa de ropa que lo protegía de la vista del mundo. Su mirada aguda penetrante cortaba el silencio como si fuera el más afilado de los cuchillos. El jadeo fue colectivo y sonoro en el momento en el que se quitó la campera _Adidas_ deportiva que cubría su, ahora desnudo, torso. Con su rostro completamente carente de emoción, tan serio como una estatua en un cementerio, el competidor se dirigió a su sitio.

No alardeo, no saludó a la multitud, no quiso llamar más la atención de lo que ya lo hacía de forma inevitable. Simplemente tomo su lugar en la _arena_ y se preparó para la batalla como lo haría cualquier gladiador en la época romana. Era casi como ver a David contra Goliat, solo que no parecía que David tuviera las de ganar en esta vuelta.

Cuando el presentador alzó su voz por entre la multitud, ayudado por un enorme megáfono, el barullo del lugar volvió a resonar por todo lo alto. Era casi imposible evitar las miradas de asco y admiración por partes iguales, que recibía el luchador, por más que uno esperara que ya se hubieran acostumbrado a su presencia después de tantas peleas.

Los entrenadores se arrimaron a sus protegidos a fin de comentar los últimos detalles, susurrados en secreto, mientras la voz fuerte y atronadora de Seth, se escuchaba por los altavoces explicando las reglas.

- No puede vencerte… - susurró como una letanía, frotando sus hombros de forma insistente para calentar sus músculos. – recuérdalo, no vas a caer.

- …cualquier jugador que abandone la Arena será automáticamente descalificado! – grito el chico moreno, parado sobre una escalera, megáfono en mano, obteniendo la atención de todos. – se cierran las últimas apuestas!

Varios de los chicos morenos, descendientes nativo americanos, que estaban por el lugar tomando nota furiosamente en sus pequeñas libretas y cobrando las apuestas de la gente, empezaron a levantar sus pulgares para dar por finalizadas las apuestas. Con un fuerte chasquido las luces del lugar se apagaron dejando solamente iluminado y delimitado el círculo de la Arena.

- Que comience la batalla. – el grito resonó por el lugar como si fuera la bala que dispara una carrera. Y ambos peleadores se pusieron en posición.

En el bar de Brady's la gente estaba tan alborotada como si fuera la despedida de un nuevo año. La mayoría de las mujeres se paseaban en diminutos vestidos tratando de atraer la atención de los hombres que se fijaba pura y exclusivamente en la pantalla, mientras admiraban con evidente entusiasmo los golpes que repartían y recibían ambos peleadores.

- Siempre es lo mismo – comentó la voluptuosa rubia tras la barra mientras tendía una cerveza a la morena de hermosas curvas sentada enfrente de ella – cada vez que lanzan una de esas peleas, el lugar se alborota a tal punto que hay que pedir ayuda extra.

Los gritos resonaban por todo el lugar. Vasos golpeando contra otros, manos aporreando las mesas y pies haciendo temblar los pisos al compás de canticos que era más bien salidos de un potrero de cancha que de un bar en el medio de la ciudad. Bella se volvió hacia su mejor amiga.

- Las apuestas son fuertes, ese chico – dijo señalando al más alto – al que llaman el Arcangel, tiene todas las de ganar. Siempre lo hace – murmuró esto último bajo su aliento, ya que sabía que su amiga no era ni de cerca fanática de ese tipo de "barbaries" como solía llamarlo.

Fascinada por la destreza que demostraba aquel ser, que irradiaba poder por cada poro de su piel, Isabella se había visto tentada a apostar otra vez a su favor, en las libretas que llevaba Emmett, el esposo de la rubia, en aquel bar.

Gracias a los contactos, obtenidos durante años de trabajo en el buffet de abogados, que poseía Emmett, habían logrado que les permitieran transmitir las peleas en vivo y levantar sus propias apuestas, sin que el lugar se convirtiera en un tugurio clandestino y que corriera el riesgo de tener que cerrar sus puertas por amenaza de la mafia.

Rosalie y Emmett, estaban casados desde hacía dos años y eran, aparte de sus mejores amigos, los orgullosos padres de su sobrino Brady – de ahí el nombre del bar. Brady era la luz de los ojos de sus padres y de los de Isabella. Una luz muy brillante para ella después de toda la mierda que había vivido durante toda su vida. Mierda que todavía tocaba las puertas de su casa de vez en cuando, cuando ya no le alcanzaba el dinero para mantenerse alcoholizada.

- y ahí va de nuevo… se los digo, chicas ese tipo es lo más. Hola Bells – Emmett se arrimó hasta ella y agarro en un fuerte y apretado abrazo de oso.

- No puedo… no… respiro!

- Emmett bajala! – grito Rosalie, golpeando su cabeza con un trapo mojado. El grandote soltó una gran carcajada y se situó detrás de la barra para servir otra ronda de cervezas para la mesa 4. Un grupo de universitarios ebrios que no sabía si prestarle más atención a la pantalla o a las curvas de dos rubias que charlaban apoyadas contra la pared.

- Hola para ti también, querido primo. – murmuró mientras se acomodaba su cabello en un moño flojo. – Como esta Brady hoy?

- Bien, se quedó con la niñera porque me necesitaban aquí. – contestó el gran hombre para tomar una bandeja en cada mano, abarrotada de vasos llenos de cerveza artesanal, para hacer el siguiente reparto.

Había un acuerdo tácito entre la pareja, en el que ella trabaja en el bar durante los días de semana y él en las noches de fin de semana, que era donde el ambiente podía ponerse un poco más pesado. Salvo en los días de pelea. Esos era casi los únicos días que podías ver a la pareja corriendo de un lado para el otro como si fueran un empleado más. Hasta claro está, alguien se propasaba con alguna de las empleadas, como en ese mismo instante.

-… y no vuelvas! – grito la voz atronadora de Emmett por todo lo alto, pateando literalmente el culo de un chico petizo y rubio, que había metido su mano debajo de las faldas de Tanya, una de las camareras.

- Otro día normal de trabajo – murmuró Rose, pasándole otra cerveza. – cómo ha ido tu semana?

- Tranquila, Holland se ha mejorado de la gripe estomacal que tenía y ha vuelto al colegio. Pero me temo que tendré que empezar a buscar trabajo nuevamente.

- Y eso porque? – Rosalie pasó un trapo por la barra recogiendo los vasos usados para volverse al fregadero frente a donde estaba sentada la castaña.

- Últimamente mi jefe anda un poco "observador". Llega a ser perturbador incluso. No deja de insinuárseme y es molesto.

- Ten cuidado, Bella. Eres como mi hermana, sabes que no quiero que nada te suceda.

La conversación no pudo seguir más que eso, porque Rosalie tuvo que seguir con su trabajo. Cada vez había más gente en el bar y la demanda era grande. Isabella volvió su atención a la gran pantalla justo en el momento en el que el Arcangel ejecutaba su tan famoso salto, por el que se había ganado el nombre. Su cuerpo se elevó por alrededor de un metro y medio sobre el suelo, pareciendo un gran tigre, mientras su brazo tomaba todo el impulso ganado de aquel salto y se descargaba justo en la frente del contrincante. El chico cayo en redondo con un sonido seco y la multitud vitoreo al vencedor.

El peleador se limitó a tomar una toalla para limpiarse la sangre de su contrincante de las manos. Se refregó el rostro y tras colocarse el poleron que traía antes, se retiró entre la multitud hiperactiva por su vacío triunfo. No agradeció, no sonrió. Nunca lo hacía. Él nunca sonría. Había perdido la habilidad para ello desde que había perdido la inocencia hacía tantísimos años atrás. Se limitó a salir tan silencioso e intimidante como había entrado, mientras su colega recogía las ganancias de la noche.

- Te dije que ganarías. – dijo su compañero acercándose a la brutal moto negra que conducía para entregarle un fajo enrome de billetes. Las ganancias se repartían 30/70 por insistencia de su amigo. Él hubiera preferido que fueran a medias pero Seth le había llenado la cabeza a su entrenador de que el luchador merecía la mejor parte ya que era su pellejo el que estaba en juego. Así y todo ambos tenían lo que querían.

- Fue una pelea simple. Le deje darme dos o tres puñetazos para no hacerlo tan aburrido. Para dar un buen show.

_"Y es lo que siempre haces"_ pensó Jasper con un aspecto taciturno mirando como la moto de su mejor amigo se alejaba en la noche a toda velocidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas tardes a todas! Les comento que estoy muy muy feliz por el triunfo de mi selección el día de ayer! Aparte promocione una nueva materia en la U, así que más feliz aun... **

Les traigo este nuevo capitulo, les comento que quizás luego empiece a tirarles algunos tips musicales para los siguientes capitulos. **Este es en particular un cap. con escenas de violencia! les aviso que las que no esten preparadas se abstengan de leerlo. **Quiero saber su opinión... **QUE PIENSAN DE LO QUE**** PASA!** es muy importante para mí saber eso.

Espero que les guste y nada... nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!

Como siempre aclaro que la historia es mía pero los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

El despertador sonó temprano por la mañana, haciendo que Isabella saltara de la cama como un resorte, cayendo de culo al piso de linóleo frío. La escena hubiera sido chistosa de no haberse roto las crismas con el golpe.

Tras prepararle una buena taza de leche caliente, sus tostadas apenas doradas y un vaso de jugo, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana pequeña para despertarla como lo hacía todas las mañanas desde que había nacido.

Holland y ella estaban tan unidas y eran tan parecidas, que la gente solía pensar que eran madre e hija cuando se las cruzaba por la calle. Lo cierto, es que una parte de Bella sentía que era de esa forma. Ella se había hecho cargo de Holland desde sus tempranos quince años. Siempre era por diferentes motivos. Al principio por la ausencia de su madre Bella se limitaba a prepararle sus comidas a una pequeña, pasaba las tardes junto a ella y la acostaba por las noches.

Más tarde, cuando creció, el cuidar a su hermana se convirtió en una tarea de tiempo completo. La pequeña Holland era una niña buena, pero bastante hiperactiva, y requirió de toda la imaginación de Isabella mantenerla entretenida el tiempo suficiente para pasar la tarde y poder hacerse cargo de sus cosas a la vez.

Pero poco a poco la ausencia de su madre se hizo más y más prolongada.

Al principio faltaba en casa una noche a la semana, luego fueron dos, y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ambas niñas estaban solas durante al menos dos semanas.

En los periodos donde su madre aparecía en casa, se limitaba a encerrarse en su habitación a beber como una condenada, y llorar por su cita fallida, para luego vestirse como prostituta – tan maquillada como una puerta – y salir de la casa tambaleándose para volver una o dos semanas más tarde.

Tras la primera denuncia de los vecinos que encontraron a su madre semidesnuda, vomitando en las begonias de su jardín, servicios sociales visitó la casa en varias oportunidades. Isabella se había visto obligada a mentir alegando que su madre se encontraba de compras o trabajando, cuando lo cierto era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de su paradero. Pero una cosa si tenía en claro: si esa mujer del juzgado se enteraba de las actividades extracurriculares de su madre, las separaría. Y Holland se había convertido en la razón de su vida.

La infancia de Isabella se vio interrumpida por la maternidad adquirida de la niña, y su intento por mantenerse unidas la llevo a tener que buscar trabajo para subsistir, una vez salida del instituto. Su madre había dejado de pasarles manutención en cuanto Isabella se había hecho lo suficientemente grande como para mantenerlas; no es que antes se hiciera mucho cargo tampoco, pero al menos nunca les había faltado el techo.

- Hora de levantarse, cariño. – murmuró dejando la bandeja en la mesilla de luz.

- Ya no soy una niña – contestó adormilada, mientras frotaba sus ojos.

- Claro que no, en pocas semanas cumples los diez, ya estas grande Holly.

- Cierto… - la niña tomo la manta y se tapó la cabeza.

- Oh no, eso sí que no! Llegaras tarde!

En un movimiento rápido la castaña se abalanzó sobre la pequeña y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en todos lados donde conseguía llegar. Las risas y los gritos, todavía infantiles, inundaron el lugar y llegaron directo al corazón de Isabella, haciendo que sonriera con sinceridad por primera vez en lo que iba de la semana.

Tas dejar a la pequeña Holland en el colegio, Isabella se dirigió en su pobre auto de segunda – o tercera – mano al trabajo. El supermercado en el que pasaba una enorme cantidad de horas le quedaba tan lejos de casa y la escuela de su hermana, que tenía que salir al menos una hora antes. Pero claro que si algo podía salir mal, iba a salir peor; esta no era la excepción y como venía pasando en lo que llevaba de la semana llego tarde gracias al bendito tráfico de Manhattan.

Su jefe la esperaba detrás del mostrador de atención al cliente, desde donde observaba todo con aquella mirada rapaz y espeluznante que tenía. Su rostro tenía escrito un claro _"luego hablamos"_ cuando ella pasó de largo al vestidor para ponerse sus ropas de trabajo.

El día paso tediosamente lento para Isabella. Cuando por fin pudo darse el lujo de tomarse su media hora de almuerzo, tomo el sándwich de pavo que traía y se dirigió hasta el auto. Reclino el asiento y tras engullir su escaso alimento decidió descansar un rato. La noche anterior no había podido pegar un ojo, otra vez las aterradoras pesadillas que la perseguían cual demonios habían vuelto a aparecer, haciéndola despertar en medio de la noche, bañada en sudor y con el puño cerrado dentro de la boca para evitar los gritos.

_* Papa? – preguntó mientras se adentraba en la cocina. Su instinto le decía que no lo hiciera, que corriera hacía el otro lado. Afuera. A cualquier lado menos a ese. Pero su cuerpo reacciono antes de que pudiera impedirlo. – papa? _

_El silencio en la casa era abrumador y desconcertante a la vez. Bella sabía que algo estaba mal, muy mal pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Sus pies, pequeños, se dió cuenta al mirar hacia abajo, se arrastraron sobre las baldosas de la sala como si flotara en lugar de caminar. _

_Y entonces sintió como sus pies resbalaban sobre algo frio y viscoso, algo similar a…*_

Los golpeteos en la ventana la hicieron levantarse con el corazón acelerado, mirando frenéticamente en todas direcciones, tratando de ubicarse. Desorientada se llevó las manos a la cabeza para acallar el sonido de sus latidos insistentes en su cerebro.

- Se encuentra bien, señorita?

El hombre más hermoso que Isabella hubiera visto en su vida estaba parado al otro lado de la ventana, con una mirada preocupada pintada en sus ojos verdes que parecían casi inhumanos.

- Si, si… yo… lo siento… me quede dormida.

Arreglando su falda y su cabello, Bella bajo del auto.

- Que hora es, si fuera tan amable? – preguntó al hombre que la había despertado de su letargo. Se dio cuenta que no solo era hermoso, sino imposiblemente alto para ella.

- Cerca de las tres y media. Lo cierto es que deje mi reloj en la of… - el jadeo de la castaña dejo en suspenso cualquiera que fuera el final de aquella oración.

- Llego demasiado tarde.

Ella solo tenía media hora de almuerzo, al igual que todos los empleados, por políticas de la empresa; y sin embargo, se había tomado más de dos horas con su pequeña siestecita.

Isabella salió corriendo y cruzo lo más rápido posible el patio del estacionamiento. Dos autos estuvieron a pelos de chocar contra ella, pero logro esquivarlos de milagro. Entro rápidamente en el supermercado y se dirigió a su caja con la esperanza de que su mezquino jefe no estuviera dando vueltas. No tuvo tanta suerte.

- Hay demasiada gente ahora, Isabella – dijo acariciando con demasiada lascivia su nombre, provocándole un escalofrío – quiero verte en mi oficina cuando termine tu turno a las diez de la noche.

- Pero…

No le dio tiempo a replicar. La callo con una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno, y tras lanzarle un vistazo de los pies a la cabeza, sonrió con satisfacción y se fue detrás de su centro de control.

Nerviosa por aquel intercambio Isabella se concentró lo más que pudo en su tarea.

Pasaban de las diez de la noche, cuando Isabella por fin pudo retirarse al vestuario tras hacer el arqueo y entregarlo. Había tenido que llamar a Rose para pedirle de favor que recogiera a Holland en el instituto y la cuidara por la tarde. No le gustaba dejar a su hermana sola más del tiempo justamente necesario.

Iba camino a los vestidores, bolso en mano, cuando la voz de su desagradable jefe la llamo desde la oficina.

- Isabella…

- Deja que me cambie por favor – suplico cansada de los altos tacones que era obligada a llevar.

- Ahora, Isabella. No tengo toda la noche.

Molesta con aquella actitud, Bella cogió fuerte el bolso entre sus manos e intento, por milésima vez en el día, bajarse aquella molestísima y corta falda que era su uniforme. Ella no ganaba lo suficiente como para comprarse una nueva prenda del uniforme, que no usaría nunca más una vez que se fuera de allí, así que había tenido que contentarse con una reutilizada por una cajera anterior, varios centímetros más baja que su metro setenta, y con menos curvas.

- Permiso. – murmuró, por más de que sabía que él la estaba esperando.

- Isabella, siéntate.

Mientras ella tomaba asiento en aquella incomoda silla, Tyler, aquel hombre que gobernaba como un tirano dentro de supermercado, cerró la puerta de la oficina con pestillo logrando que ella tragara en seco. Él la ponía constantemente en alerta, con los nervios de punta.

Camino hasta detenerse entre ella y el escritorio, y con una mirada lujuriosa contemplo su cuerpo.

- Llegaste tarde. – su voz sonó más ronca de lo que Isabella deseaba, logrando que los cabellos de su nuca se pusieran de punta. – y volviste a llegar tarde del almuerzo.

Tyler se apoyó en los brazos de la silla acorralándola para evitar que se escapara. La castaña estaba inmóvil como un cervatillo recién nacido ante los faros de un auto. _Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede._ No dejaba de pensar que era un maldito sueño y que despertaría en cualquier momento. Las señales eran inequívocas.

- Eres una niña muy mala, Isabella – Tyler tomo un mechón de su cabello para llevárselo a la nariz en un gesto completamente perverso. Aspiró hondo, sus ojos estaba completamente negros, y ella no dejaba de temblar del miedo que recorría sus venas. – Pagaras por eso.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la tomo por el brazo y la empujo contra el escritorio quitándole el aire de sus pulmones al estampar su estómago fuertemente contra la madera. Le jalo del cabello arrancándole lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos marrón dorado y bajo su boca para susurrarle al oído.

- Te crees que porque eres hermosa puedes venir y calentarme todos los días? – preguntó mientras tironeaba otra vez del manojo de pelos que tenía en su mano. – ohh… aprenderás que conmigo no se juega, pequeña.

Isabella intento gritar en el instante en que sintió como una de las gruesas manos, de aquel ser del infierno, se colaba entre sus piernas apretando fuertemente su femineidad; pero el grito se vio interrumpido cuando su cabeza estampo estrepitosamente contra la madera debajo de su cuerpo.

Puntos negros empezaron a aparecer en su visión, lo peor que podía pasarle en ese momento era desmayarse. Trató de respirar hondo, de calmar sus acelerados latidos, pero todo se fue al demonio en el momento en que escucho el tintineo de cinturón, y como se bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones.

- Sueltamente maldito! – grito mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Tenía las piernas tan fuertemente apretadas contra la base del escritorio que estaban quedándose acalambradas. – Nooo!

Sintió como su dura polla presionaba en la entrada de su trasero por encima de la tela de la falta, y se desesperó violentamente. Como podía pasarle aquello. Es que acaso no había tenido suficientes mierdas por todo una vida y la siguiente? En el momento en que sintió como desgarraba la tela de la falda Isabella manoteó lo primero que encontró en el escritorio, un cenicero, y lo arrojaba directo a la cabeza de Tyler.

- Maldita perra! – grito, mientras caía sentado en el suelo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. Su peña polla erecta al aire.

- Desgraciado inmundo!

Bella tomo la lámpara del escritorio, y volvió a golpéalo. Sin pararse a ver si estaba o no fuera de juego, tomo apresuradamente su bolso e intentó abrir el pestillo de la puerta. Las lágrimas no le dejaban ver y le llevo varios minutos lograrlo.

Tropezando un par de veces en el pasillo pudo escapar de las garras de aquel hijo de puta, que gritaba de fondo que iba a acusarla con la policía. Que era su palabra de ciudadano ilustre, contra la de una paria sin trabajo.

Ni se paró a pensar en la posibilidad de subirse al auto. Asustada como estaba Isabella corrió por las calles desiertas de Manhattan. Las luces viéndose como destellos en sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Dio vueltas alrededor de sí misma, soltando jadeos. Un par de personas intentaron detenerla para ver que le pasaba pero presa del pánico y el shock en el que se encontraba ella solo atinó a salir corriendo.

Se había retrasado más de lo normal en la empresa. Por lo general no le gustaba irse tan tarde. No porque tuviera algo importante que hacer, sino porque le gustaba tener tiempo para él. Para disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

Maletín en mano se subió a su Volvo plateado, su única posesión material de valor, soltando un suspiro cansado. Sabía que cuando llegara a aquel apestoso departamento, en los suburbios de la gran ciudad, lo recibiría su amada Milagros. Ella era lo más importante en su vida, y lo que lo había sacado de gran parte de su depresión.

Manejo por las calles poco transitadas, la música suave sonando con _Aerosmith_ por los altavoces del auto. Había algo que tenían las bandas de los 70', los 80' y los 90' que ninguna otra actual había podido transmitirle. Algo que no podía faltarle era eso. Música.

Aparcando el Volvo en la parte trasera del destartalado edificio, subió por la escalera de incendios para evitar el corredor principal atestado de olor a orina y basura. Dentro de toda la mugre que rodeaba el antro en el que vivía, Edward se había dado el lujo de insonorizar las paredes aplastando gomaespuma entre las placas de _durlock_ para evitar tanto los gritos de las discusiones continuas que mantenían los vecinos de enfrente, como los gemidos y jadeos que había en la habitación de al lado, donde la puerta del proxeneta que vivía ahí, era tan giratoria como un molinete de subte.

Entro por la ventana como siempre sin preocuparse por su traje gris. Revoleó el maletín sobre la cama, que reboto para caer en el suelo logrando despertar a Milagros. Escucho su fuerte trotar por el pasillo para luego ver a la pequeña bestia parada en la puerta de su dormitorio. Su postura al principio fue bastante agresiva y territorial, pero solo duro un instante hasta que lo reconoció.

- Ven aquí pequeño monstruo – dijo poniéndose en cuclillas sobre la desgastada alfombra. La pequeña pitbull troto hasta estar frente a él y se alzó en sus patitas para darle la bienvenida. – quien es la más linda. – susurró acariciando detrás de su oreja.

Ella era sin dudas, el único ser que había logrado sacarle una sonrisa en más años de los que podía contar.

- Ven, Mili. Vamos a darte algo de comer.

Tras levantar los diarios que empapelaban el suelo en caso de que la cachorra no se aguantara sus necesidades. Edward lleno sus platos con agua y comida. Mientras Milagros comía en la cocina, cambio su traje por ropa deportiva. Decidió que primero haría algo de deporte y luego se tomaría su tiempo para relajarse.

Anudo sus deportivas, tomo el collar del perro y se paró junto a la ventana chistando para llamar la atención de su pequeña compañera que no dudo en postrarse ante sus pies.

- Salgamos un rato, Mili. Necesito despejarme. – acomodo su collar, se subió la capucha del polerón que llevaba y tomo al pitbull bajo su brazo.

Una vez en la vereda Edward dejo que la cachorra corriera por delante de él. La pequeña bestia tenía más energía de la que había visto en su vida en otro animal. Era completamente hiperactiva, y era completamente suya. La había encontrado hacía un par de meses encerrada en una bolsa de basura aguardando su muerte. Estaba junto a otros cachorros que ya habían perecido y Edward no dudo un segundo en salvarle la vida. En ese momento deseo que alguien hubiera hecho lo mismo con él.

Sus piernas estaban cansadas y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor cuando decidió que era hora de volver. Paso por una estación de servicio, compro un sándwich de pavo y continuó su camino hasta su apartamento.

Estaba a solo unas manzanas de su bloque, cuando escucho varios gritos de hombres. Y entre todos esos gritos resonó el de una mujer. No se lo pensó dos veces. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta doblar la esquina.

Una pequeña figura femenina estaba ovillada en el suelo. Cubriendo su cabeza con las manos. Lloraba y gritaba en partes iguales, y eso solo hizo más que aumentar su furia. Si había algo que su corazón no soportaba era el maltrato a una mujer, por irónico que resultara el asunto.

- Déjenla en paz! – grito preparándose para la lucha.

- Vete de aquí niñato – respondió uno de los tipos. – o te mataremos luego de acabar con ella.

- No debiste decir eso… no debiste decir eso. – murmuró mientras sonaba los huesos de sus manos.

Edward tomo carrera y saltó tan alto que logró elevarse más de un metro y medio sobre suelo. Cuando el impulso de su puño dio de lleno en la cara del primero de los hombres este cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

- Mierda! – el más bajo de los hombres salió corriendo cual cobarde. El más próximo estaba tan atrapado bajo el influjo de su mirada que el terror que sintió al ver la cara de Edward provoco que se orinara en sus pantalones.

- Váyanse.

- Ella es nuestra – aquel comentario insolente del hombre que intentaba hacerse el valiente amenazándolo con un cuchillo, hizo que Edward dirigirá toda su furia contra aquel hombre.

Dando una vuelta sobre su propio eje, el pie de Edward impacto directo contra el estómago del sujeto. El tipo de doblo en dos por la pérdida de aire y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor, dejando caer el arma en el suelo.

- Alguien más va a intentar algo estúpido? – su voz tenía un matiz mortal, temible.

Los hombres se limitaron a correr sin mirar atrás, acarreando el cuerpo inconsciente del que había caído primero.

- Oye… - murmuró acuclillándose junto al a mujer.

- No… no me to… no me toques, por favor… por favor, te lo… te lo suplico – sollozó ella con la voz ahogada en lágrimas y sus ojos perdidos, mientras cubría su cabeza.

Edward notó que en los brazos tenía arañazos, que posiblemente se los hubiera hecho ella misma, y sus piernas estaban cubiertas de moratones y golpes. Su corazón se llenó de lastima a ver aquel hermoso cuerpo en semejante estado. Se quitó la campera que traía y la uso para cubrir a la chica.

- Nooooo! – grito asustada tratando de apretarse más contra la pared. – no por favor, no me toque

- Cálmate, voy a ayudarte. – hizo el intento una vez más, y ella por fin se rindió.

Edward levanto su cuerpo suavemente y lo acuno contra su pecho. Extrañamente se sentía bien tener el calor de una mujer junto a él después de tanto tiempo. La sujeto con firmeza, logrando que ella se aferrar a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello, y se puso de pie emprendiendo el regreso al departamento.

Por primera vez en los años que llevaba viviendo en aquel antro, Edward se sintió avergonzado. No es que a la mujer en estado de shock que llevaba en brazos fuera a importarle el vagabundo que dormía todas las noches en el porche, pero si le hubiera gustado al menos que el olor al moho de las paredes no fuera lo primero que los recibiera.

Con la cachorra corriendo tras sus pasos, decidió que lo mejor sería subir los dos tramos por las escaleras que arriesgarse a meter a aquella chica en el ascensor de carga.

Le costó un poco maniobrar entre el cuerpo de la chica que había caído inconsciente entre sus brazos y la puerta, pero al fin lo logró. La llevó directo a su dormitorio. Con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, Edward colocó a la chica en la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Una vez que la tina estuvo llena, fue en busca de la chica. Quito la campera enorme que cubría aquel esbelto cuerpo. Su camisa estaba completamente desgarrada y sucia. La retiró muy lentamente, intentando por todos los medios no mirar aquellas curvas de infarto que poseía la chica en cuestión.

Edward la cargó hasta el baño para depositarla suavemente en la bañera, sorprendiéndose de que aún durmiera. Mojando su mano comenzó a retirar el cabello de su rostro. Le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

- Eres hermosa – murmuró mientras eliminaba la suciedad que la cubría – y te han dado una buena paliza. Me preguntó que hacías por estos lados. – dijo notando los moretones en su rostro.

Una vez que la hubo bañado y enjuagado bien. La envolvió en una gran toalla, cargándola nuevamente hasta el cuarto. La visitó con unos bóxer que eran demasiado sueltos para sus caderas femeninas y una camisa que le quedaba pequeña a él, pero que ella le llegaba hasta medio muslo.

Ella, quien fuera la bella durmiente que se encontraba en su cama, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, después de la única foto que vio de su madre. Edward la contemplo un rato mientras ella murmuraba en sueños. Al final decidió dejarla descansar, y se dirigió a la cocina a por una taza de té.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas noches a todas, les cuento que estoy un poco deprimida de que mi selección no pudo traer la copa a casa el día de ayer...**

**Dimos todo lo que pudimos pero no fue suficiente. Habrá que esperar hasta el mundial que viene.**

Les traigo otro cap, espero que les guste... **DEJENME SU COMENTARIO! ASÍ ME LEVANTAN UN POQUITO EL ANIMO! **_No se dan una idea lo destruida psicologicamente que quede despues del partido, mi diosa... _Pero bueno, la vida continua y hay que ir a trabajar por más que no nos de el cuero... así que nada... luego de una dura jornada les traigo este nuevo capitulo y **espero que lo disfruten!**

Como siempre aclaro que la historia es **ORIGINAL MIA! Y NO VALE COPIARLA!** pero **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Isabella se levantó completamente desorientada, en una casa que no conocía. En una cama que definitivamente no era la suya. Su cuerpo le dolía horrores. Soltando un pequeño quejido levanto la colcha que la cubría.

- Que rayos… - murmuró y uno a uno los recuerdos de la noche fueron llegando a su cabeza haciéndola temblar de forma incontrolable.

Tyler. La ciudad. Las lágrimas nublando su visión. El parque. La corrida. Aquellos hombres, no hombres: monstruos que la habían acorralado como aun ratón en lugar de ayudarla, y…. su héroe.

Bella recordó como desde su lugar en el suelo había visto a aquel ser magnifico elevarse contra sus atacantes. Al principio pensó que él había venido a reclamar su parte. Cuando se deshizo de los otros, ella temió que al fin pudiera completar la tarea que el resto no había logrado. Sin embargo, aquel nuevo desconocido la había tomado en sus brazos, contra su voluntad, pero para salvarle la vida.

Isabella recorrió con la mirada la estancia austera en la que se encontraba. Un viejo ropero, cuyas puertas abiertas mostraban una colección de trajes y camisas. Una cómoda con un televisor pequeño encima. La gran cama y las dos mesas de luz a juego. Al lado del placard había una puerta que conducía a un baño, simple pero con todo lo que hacía falta, y una segunda puerta que debía ser la salida.

Se dirigió al baño haciendo sonar sus huesos en el camino. Le dolía todo, desde las raíces tironeadas de su larga cabellera pelirojiza hasta la punta de sus pies, que habían dado contra el pavimento cuando su tacón se quebró haciéndola caer la primera vez.

Lo primero que observo fueron sus ropas sucias y rotas tiradas en una esquina. Aquel extraño debía haberla bañado y cambiado, puesto que tampoco tenía manchas de suciedad o el maquillaje corrido. La vergüenza se acumuló en sus mejillas, pero luego lo desecho al ver el estado en que se encontraba su rostro.

Un feo corte surcaba su pómulo izquierdo, y en la frente del lado derecho tenía un moratón del tamaño de un gran puño. Desenredó su largo cabello con los dedos, de forma muy suave a causa del dolor, hasta que sus ondas se deslizaran con facilidad entre ellos. Se enjuago la cara, la boca y tomo un gran respiro antes de abandonar aquel espacio.

Sus pies se arrastraron silenciosos por la alfombra raída, hasta pasar al frio linóleo del pasillo haciéndola temblar. El apartamento era la típica vivienda de un hombre soltero. No había cuadros, no había flores, no había decoración, pero entonces pensó: _en el mío tampoco los hay._

Continuó por el pasillo hasta llegar al living. Su mirada quedo clavada en aquel hermoso hombre que dormía en un sillón, demasiado pequeño para su gran estatura, y que acunaba cariñosamente entre sus brazos a un pequeño cachorro blanco y marrón claro. Aquellos ojitos fueron los primeros en abrirse: uno celeste casi blanco y el otro marrón casi negro. _Increíble_, pensó.

El cachorro entorno sus ojos y gruño por lo bajo.

- Calla, Mili. Deja dormir. – murmuró una voz ronca pero sedosa a la vez. La cachorra se agito y esta vez ladró intentando ponerse en pie. – Mili que te…

Las orbes más hermosas que Isabella había visto en su vida estaban frente a ella. Unas fabulosas esmeraldas formaban la mirada del hombre que siguió a la del can, y su frase quedo incompleta cuando se fijaron en Isabella, perfilando su silueta.

- Lo siento. – susurró – no quería despertarte.

- No, yo… no te preocupes. – él se incorporó soltado al pequeño perro que troto hasta sus pies para olerla. – soy Edward, por cierto.

- El chico del supermercado! – jadeo Bella cuando reconoció a la persona que se había preocupado por ella y a quien, en su afán de apresurarse, no había ni siquiera agradecido.

- Ahora te recuerdo – dijo él a modo de respuesta. – tu cara me era ligeramente familiar. Cómo te sientes…?

Las mantas que lo cubrían cayeron revelando un cuerpo musculoso, cuyos brazos completamente tatuados le quitaron el aliento. La remera negra que llevaba solo indicaba que continuaban y a Isabella le entraron ganas de arrancarle la prenda para ver que tanto se extendían. Refreno sus impulsos y contestó:

- Me siento mejor… yo… creo que te debo la vida por eso.

- Puedes empezar por decirme su nombre, ya que la vez anterior no nos presentamos. – Edward se puso de pie, y caminó hasta la cocina que estaba detrás del viejo sillón.

- Me llamo Isabella, yo… gracias por eso también. – dijo mientras su rostro se sonrojaba. Él la miro por encima de la puerta de la nevera.

- Quieres jugo de naranja y café? – preguntó.

- No quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad, más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

- Si te pregunto, es porque no es molestia hacerlo, Isabella. – contestó alzando una ceja.

- Llámame Bella. Y… sería ideal una taza de café, gracias.

Edward saco de la pila de platos limpios del fregadero dos vasos y dos tasas. Luego de poner la cafetera a calentar y servir el jugo, llevo todo a la barra donde Isabella estaba sentada. Enfrentados uno a cada lado del desayunador, ninguno se atrevía a dejar salir las palabras que galopaban en sus lenguas. Él por evitarle el dolor de recordar lo sucedido, y ella por la humillación que sentía.

Él fue el primero que rompió el silencio.

- Bella… recuerda lo que sucedió anoche? – pregunto de forma dudosa.

- Por desgracia recuerdo todo lo que sucedió. – un estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral – eso… yo…

- Tranquila. – en un impulso Edward estiro la mano y tomo aquella otra: pequeña en comparación con la suya, completamente delicada y femenina – no tienes por qué contármelo todo. Por desgracia no pude identificarlos para que podamos denunciarlos, pero tendrías que declarar de todas formas.

- Yo…

- Bella, estuvieron a punto de violarte – gruño con los dientes apretados. Sus manos se convirtieron en dos puños tatuados. Ella retrocedió por instinto. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba que aquel era un ser poderoso y peligroso.

- La cosa no empezó ahí… - susurró tragando fuerte. – hay alguien a quien sí puedo identificar, pero no es como si pudiera lograr mucho.

- A quién?

- Mi jefe. – respondió sin darse cuenta, por puro impulso para protegerse de su mirada que se había vuelto un fondo de hielo verde.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Edward duro como una piedra. Conocía al cabrón de Tyler, aquel viejo perverso se había acostado con su madrastra en algunas ocasiones cuando su padre estaba fuera por negocios.

Muchos se habían acostado con ella cuando su padre no estaba.

- Que hizo, Bella? – se obligó a preguntar por más de que sabía la respuesta.

- Él…él intento… - no quería contestar. Las palabras se negaban a salir de garganta, y la humillación que sintió Isabella por dentro fue tal que salió corriendo para encerrarse en el baño.

Sin darse cuenta el cuerpo de Edward ya se había levantado de la silla para ir en pos de Isabella, pero luego recordó que apenas se conocían.

Él decidió darle su espacio.

Nada más entrar en su apartamento, Isabella llamo a Rosalie. La pobre le había dejado al menos unos 20 mensajes en su celular que había olvidado el día anterior en casa. En los últimos ya amenazaba con llamar a la policía.

- BELLA! – el grito desesperado de su mejor amiga, hizo que un nudo imposiblemente grande se alojara en su garganta.

- Rose… - fue un susurro roto y agónico.

- Que sucedió? Donde diablos estabas? Te haces una idea de lo preocupados que estábamos por ti? Emmett se quedo a dormir en tu apartamento por si regresabas! – las preguntas no paraban y el esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas al recordar lo sucedido se fue haciendo cada vez más difícil.

- Rose…

Cuando Rosalie escucho aquel lamento, los bellos de nuca se erizaron. Con todo el cuerpo tensionado se sentó en una silla y escucho atentamente el relato de la noche que había pasado su mejor amiga.

- Ese canalla lo pagara Isabella, como que me llamo Rosalie Hale de McCarthy!

Rosalie, no espero una respuesta por parte de la castaña. Tomo las llaves de su auto y salió en camino a su departamento. Aquel día no le tocaba atender el bar por lo que tenía la mañana libre. Ya se había encargado de llevar a su querida sobrina Holland al colegio y quedo avisarle en cuanto supiera algo de su hermana, pero dada las condiciones en las que se encontraba Isabella, era mucho mejor que se calmara antes de reencontrarse.

Aparco el BMW rojo en el único lugar vacío frente al complejo de apartamentos de Isabella y bajo tan rápido que fue un milagro que no aterrizara de frente contra el suelo. Una vez en el tercer piso aporreo la puerta hasta que su amiga le abrió. No espero a que cerrara para abalanzarse sobre ella en un apretado abrazo.

- Lo siento, lo siento – ambas lloraban desconsoladamente en los brazos de la otra.

- Ese maldito lo pagara Bella, lo pagara muy caro.

En ese mismo instante Rosalie se juró así misma que haría todo lo posible por ayudar a la prima de su marido. Su mejor amiga. La hermana que nunca había tenido.

Su cuerpo se sacudía por la furia mientras Isabella volvía a relatarle toda la historia. Desde su llegada tarde por la mañana, pasando por las miradas y la casi violación, hasta su escape y el hombre que la había salvado.

- Como se llama ese magnífico hombre, Bells? Creo que voy a hacerle un altar en su nombre.

- Se llama Edward. Él… él se portó muy bien conmigo, Rose. No solo me salvo. Me llevo a su apartamento, me cuido, me curó y encima durmió en aquel pequeño sillón para no incomodarme.

- Realmente me gustaría conocerlo. – murmuró la rubia, que ya pensaba en la forma de agradecerle el gesto.

- No creo que sea del tipo que se reúne en una barbacoa, un fin de semana a tomar cervezas y jugar cartas, Rose.

- Uno nunca sabe, hasta que pregunta. Quizás te sorprendas con la respuesta. No te enseño la vida a no juzgar un libro por su portada, Bells?

- Si, lo se… - Isabella se quedó pensativa ante el comentario. – La realidad es que es un hombre muy apuesto… - Rose se echó a reí. – bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, apuesto es un eufemismo.

Por primera vez en más de 24 horas Bella sonreía con sinceridad al recordar a aquel hombre que le había salvado la vida. A aquel hombre que parecía tan solo y taciturno que le hacía pensar en que secretos eran los que ocultaba.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas Isabella le explico a una muy atenta Rosalie, como Edward la había acompañado hasta el estacionamiento del supermercado en busca de su auto, para luego seguirla hasta su apartamento. Él le había escrito su número en un pedazo de papel por si lo necesitaba para testificar. Rose apunto su teléfono rápidamente en el momento que su amiga se fue al baño, con la firme decisión de llamar para agradecerle.

De camino a su casa, Rosalie, iba pensando en las mejores maneras de abordar aquella denuncia al jefe de Isabella. Lo primero que tenían que hacer era buscar entre las otras cajeras si es que había alguna que hubiera sufrido algo similar, ya que creía que de existir algún video de seguridad incriminatorio, aquel animal lo habría destruido.

Con todo eso dando vueltas en su mente, preparó la cena para su marido y su hijo, y espero hasta que estuvieran en la cama para contarle lo sucedido a Emmett.

* * *

**Y? LES GUSTO NO LES GUSTO, CONTINUO O LO ELIMINO? QUE ME DICEN?**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENOS DIAS A TODAS! **No se como es un otros lugares pero acá en Argentina hoy es el día del amigo, así que... **FELIZ DÍA DEL AMIGO PARA** **TODAS!**

Bueno... respondiendo a algunos REW. la historia no sera muy larga... todavía estoy decidiendo si darle un final feliz o triste o quizas ambos y que cada una eliga **QUE OPINAN DE ESO!?**** Me lo aclaran en un comentario porfas? quiero saber que les parece. UNO O AMBOS? **No se si les pasa pero a veces necesito leer algunas historias tristes para poder llorar un rato...

En fin... Había algo más que quería decirles pero no recuerdo que... en cuanto me acuerde les comento,, jeje... me dicen Doris a veces. _**OHHH! LES AGRADECERÍA QUE RECOMENDARAN LA HISTORIA SI ES QUE LES GUSTA! **__creo que era eso lo que tenía para decir pero no estoy 100% segura._

Bueno... las dejo que lean tranquilas... espero sinceramente que les guste y nos leemos en el siguiente cap! **ESPERO SUS MENSAJES A VER SI LES GUSTA!**

**Enjoy!**

_Como siempre... la historia es ORIGINAL mia y no vale robarla. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y yo solo los uso a mi antojo! seee yaaaahh!_

**CAPITULO 4**

Habían pasado ya dos días de aquel encuentro.

Edward estaba girando en la esquina de su apartamento para estacionar el Volvo, cuando vio que su lugar estaba ocupado por un brillante BMW. Una rubia despampanante – porque no había otra forma de describirla – estaba apoyada contra la puerta del conductor. Varios de los adolescentes que vivían en aquel complejo de apartamentos ruinosos estaban más entretenidos en sus curvas que en la pelota que traían entre manos.

Edward paro el coche detrás del auto rojo y descendió.

- Estas en mi sitio. – murmuró acercándose a ella.

- Lo se, pero quería hablar contigo Edward.

Aquello lo sorprendió. Nadie lo había tomado con la guardia baja en mucho tiempo. No conocía a la mujer parada frente a él porque si no la recordaría.

- Soy Rosalie – su voz sonó a un coro de campanas, sacándolo de la confusión mientras extendía la mano para presentarse.

- Edward, pero supongo que ya lo sabes – tomo su mano, increíblemente suave y pequeña en comparación con la suya – Nos conocemos?

- No lo creo, sino lo recordaría. – acomodó su cabellera rubia detrás de la oreja e hizo una seña con la cabeza apuntando las mesas de parque hechas de cemento. – podemos tomar asiento? Necesito hablar contigo.

- Solo espérame dos minutos.

Mientras Rosalie se acomodaba en los incomodos asientos, Edward subió las escaleras de incendios hasta su piso. Abrió la ventana, bajo el evidente escrutinio de su visita, y llamo la atención del pequeño cachorro con quien compartía el apartamento.

- No me gusta que este encerrada todo el día. – explico ante la mueca interrogativa de la rubia que veía como Milagros corría por el parque para buscar una ramita con que jugar.

- Ya veo… bueno… yo…

- Que te trae a los suburbios?

- Quería agradecerte lo hiciste por Isabella.

Una nueva mueca de sorpresa apareció en sus brillantes ojos verdes. _Son hermosos_ pensó Rose, mientras lo miraba detenidamente _pero con una tristeza infinita._

- De modo que la conoces? – pregunto él.

Una parte dentro de suyo estaba feliz de que Isabella le hubiera contado a alguien acerca de él.

- Es la prima de mi marido, y somos amigas desde que tenemos uso de razón. Ella…. Ella paso por muchas cosas, Edward. Demasiadas para que una persona se mantenga cuerda, y ciertamente no se merecía lo que sucedió.

- Nadie se merece esas cosas – gruño con sus puños tatuados tan fuertemente apretados que de no ser por la tinta negra sus huesos blancos serían visibles.

- Sabes, en dos semanas es el cumpleaños de mi pequeño hijo Brady – Edward noto como sus ojos brillaban al hablar del niño, y una puntada de envidia se clavó en su corazón. – No tenemos familia, aparte de Bella, que nos acompañe ese día, y nos gustaría que te nos unieras en una barbacoa tranquila. Queremos agradecerte lo que hiciste por ella.

- Agradezco la oferta – murmuró sorprendido y azorado por la invitación. – pero la realidad es que no me conoces, Rosalie. Bien puedo ser un psicópata pervertido.

- La vida me enseño a no juzgar un libro por su portada, Edward – dijo ella abarcando con sus manos el lugar deplorable en el que se encontraban. – y un psicópata pervertido no hubiera rescatado a mi mejor amiga de ser violada. No hubiera llevado a una completa extraña en brazos hasta su hogar. Y claramente no la hubiera bañado y curado, sin esperar nada a cambio.

La expresión de él no se inmutó, por más que sus ojos brillaran de incredulidad por sus palabras. Edward no era de esos que se reunían con amigos. Jasper era el único que gozaba con ese privilegio, e incluso entonces tenía que arrastrarlo hasta la casa que compartía con su pareja cada vez que organizaba alguna cena en la que quería que estuviera.

- Entonces, que dices? – preguntó la rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Lo pensaré.

- Perfecto. – su sonrisa brillante resplandeció, y Edward tuvo ganas de sonreírle de regreso, pero luego se recordó que él no sonreía. En su lugar hizo una mueca. Al ver que no iba a obtener de aquel hombre más que una cara seria, Rosalie tomo su bolso y se encaminó hasta su preciado auto.

- Casi lo olvidaba – dijo tendiéndole un papel que había sacado del bolsillo. – mi dirección, mi número y… el de Bella. A ella le gustaría volver a verte.

Los músculos de su rostro se tensionaron ante aquellas palabras, pero la rubia lo paso por alto adrede.

- Te veré en dos semanas.

Muy segura, y sin esperar respuesta desapareció por el camino de entrada, levantando una gran nube de polvo marrón.

Edward estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto durante una buena cantidad de días. Más bien dos semanas, y a la única conclusión que fue capaz de llegar, era que aquello era una mala idea. Sin embargo, mientras tocaba el timbre en la casa de Rosalie se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde.

Una alta castaña, de unos hermosos ojos marrón-dorado le abrió la puerta con una expresión tan sorprendida que solo hizo que aquel pensamiento creciera en proporciones astronómicas.

- Edward!

- Yo… - tragó saliva audiblemente antes de contestar – esto es un error.

Estaba dándose media vuelta, cuando una delicada mano se posó con fuerza en su antebrazo. Todo su cuerpo se tensiono ante aquel contacto. Hacía muchísimos años que no dejaba que una mujer, que no fuera Alice – la pareja de Jasper – lo tocara.

- Lo siento – murmuró Isabella ante su reacción – no es necesario que te vayas. Si estás aquí es porque Rosalie te invito, aunque no me explico cómo, pero no tienes que irte.

- No sé si esto sea lo mejor.

- Por favor.

Ante aquel susurró Edward se dio cuenta, con asombro, de que no sería capaz de negarle muchas cosas a aquella mujer que lo había mantenido soñando despierto desde que la había conocido.

- Está bien.

Isabella lo guio por la pequeña y hermosa casa de Rosalie hasta el patio. Una mesa de camping hecha de madera estaba situada en el medio del pequeño lugar, cubierta con un mantel blanco y perfectamente acondicionada para el almuerzo.

- Edward! – exclamo Rosalie, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Ella se arrojó a sus brazos como lo haría con un hermano, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Por primera vez en años, aquel gesto en lugar de atormentarlo como solía hacerlo, lo lleno de una calidez olvidada. Devolvió el resto rodeando la estrecha cintura de la rubia y acomodando su peso para evitar caer.

- Rosalie. – susurró, todavía un poco sorprendido por aquel recibimiento.

- Dime Rose. – dije ella en su oído para que solo él pudiera escucharlo.

Tras soltarlo lo arrastro hasta la parrilla donde un gran hombre, que parecía más bien un oso, los miraba con ojos chispeantes y divertidos.

- Él es Emmett, mi marido. Emmett, él es Edward nuestro héroe.

Si no fuera por todas las capas de cosas que ocultaban su piel, ellos se estarían partiendo de la risa ante su sonrojo.

- Es un placer, Edward. No sabes cuánto te debemos lo que hiciste. – la sinceridad se traslucía en sus ojos chocolate.

- No fue nada. – aseguró, apretando fuertemente la mano de aquel hombre que era casi de su estatura, pero con el doble de espalda.

- Ven, te serviré algo para beber.

Rosalie arrastro al invitado hasta la mesa de madera, y tras poner frente a él una botella de _Corona_ se fue en busca de su hijo.

- Están como una cabra. – dijo una voz cálida a sus espaldas, haciendo que volteara tan rápido que sus músculos protestaron – pero son mi única familia.

La sonrisa de adoración y cariño que exhibía Isabella en su rostro, le hizo temblar las piernas.

- Yo no tengo familia. – aquellas palabras salieron de su boca antes de que su cerebro las procesara del todo.

- Lo siento por eso. Nadie debería estar solo en el mundo. Este un mundo muy cruel. – aquellos ojos pasaron del dorado que reflejaba al sol, al marrón turbio de las aguas de un pantano. – no sé qué hubiera sido de nosotras de no ser por ellos.

- Nosotras?

En el momento en que hizo la pregunta, una diminuta niña rubia, demasiado parecida a Isabella, apareció en el patio llevando de la mano al pequeño que supuso era Brady. La pequeña no parecía tener más de 10 años, y Edward sintió un extraño vértigo en la boca del estómago al pensar que podía ser la hija de Bella. Eran idénticas, salvo el color del cabello y los ojos.

- Holland! – la niña se giro en su dirección y se arrimó corriendo para agarrarse a las piernas de Isabella como si fuera una tabla en el océano. – Edward, te presento a Holland, mi hermana.

Edward soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo de manera inconsciente y tendió la mano a la niña como si fuera un adulto.

- Señorita es un gusto.

Vacilante, la pequeña Holland tomo su mano y Edward la giro para depositar un galante beso en el dorso, provocando un adorable sonrojo.

- Hola. – susurró tímidamente. – tu eres el que le salvo la vida a mi hermana de quienes quisieron hacerle daño?

- Holland! – la mirada horrorizada de Isabella decía a las claras que ella no tenía que saber eso. – estuviste escuchando a escondidas? Otra vez? Niña malcriada.

- No son una niña! – grito enojada mientras empujaba a Bella por las caderas. Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de dolor ante el gesto. No porque le resultara un dolor físico, sino más bien emocional.

- Tienes razón – intervino él. – no eres una niña, pero eso es algo que solo un niño haría.

Sus ojos azul cielo se abrieron con una expresión entre escandalizada y traicionada.

- Que no soy una niña. – murmuró en medio de un puchero.

- Pídele disculpas a tu hermana, entonces, como un buen adulto. – susurró Edward, mientras tomaba una servilleta y la plegaba hasta formar una rosa de papel. Se la tendió a la niña que la miro con adoración.

- Lo siento, Belli.

Bella se puso de cuclillas envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su hermana. Ella gesticulo un "_gracias"_ con sus labios para él, por encima del hombro de Holland. Labios tan rojos como la sangre, y que lograron que las manos de Edward picaran por acariciarlos.

Luego de aquel momento emotivo, Edward conoció al hijo de Rosalie. Brady era de lejos el niño más hiperactivo que hubiera visto nunca. No es que hubiera conocido muchos durante su vida, pero sin embargo parecía que este tenía una fuente continua de energía en su diminuto cuerpo.

Después de mucho pensarlo, Edward le había regalado una pelota adecuada a su año de edad, no queriendo llegar con las manos vacías al cumpleaños. Brady no dejaba de caer de trasero al suelo cada vez que intentaba patearla. No obstante, no se rendía en su tarea de hacer rodar aquel objeto por el parque como Edward le había enseñado.

- Vaya, sí que le gusta esa cosa. – murmuró Rosalie sentada a su lado.

- Si, me alegro que así sea. – otra vez Edward tenía el impulso de intentar sonreír, pero no lograba hacerlo. Aquello le sorprendía, no por hecho de no lograr, sino por las ganas que tenía de hacerlo. Él no sonreía.

Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo todos tomaron asiento. Las ensaladas circularon por la mesa y las conversaciones llenaron el ambiente. _Jasper se caería de culo si me viera_, pensó mientras escuchaba en continuo intercambio de chistes entre Emmett y Rosalie.

- Y a que te dedicas Edward? – preguntó Emmett.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tragar la comida que se le había quedado atorada en la garganta.

- Yo… - carraspeó – trabajo en una empresa, como asesor de economía.

- Vaya… eso es algo importante. Yo estoy trabajando en un buffet de abogados, el que va a seguir el caso de Bella cuando iniciemos la demanda.

- Con respecto a eso, no duden en avisarme si me necesitan. – agregó tomando un poco de cerveza para aliviar el escozor persistente.

- Tenlo por seguro. Hundiremos a ese canalla – murmuró Rosalie con evidente enfado, mientras tronaba sus delicadas manos.

- Tienes que venir a nuestro Bar, Edward. Te encantará. Sobre todo en las noches de Arena.

Edward sintió que todo su mundo daba vueltas ante ese comentario.

- Las noches… de Arena?

- No conoces la Arena? – preguntó Bella, el entusiasmo era fuerte y claro en sus palabras. – son peleas clandestinas, particularmente me encanta aquel al que llaman el Arcangel.

- Son batallas barbáricas! – saltó Rosalie escandalizada, mientras se ponía de pie para dejar al pequeño Brady en el suelo.

- Dicen que tienen un bar? – el intento de cambiar de tema de Edward dio mejor resultado de lo que esperaba.

- Sí, se llama Brady's. Te encantará.

Luego de la comida, llego el postre. Edward se sentía un poco abrumado por tanta demostración de cariño de aquellos extraños. Pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de la tarde con ellos. Bebieron café, jugaron póker, y hablaron sobre diversos temas; desde el trabajo, hasta los gustos.

Edward descubrió que Isabella era fanática de los deportes en general y sobre todo de los alto riesgo. Él aprovecho para contarle la vez que se había visto arrastrado por Jasper a saltar en paracaídas. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción, y Edward se encontró, sin saber cómo, prometiéndole que irían un día de estos a saltar en parapente.

- Gracias por todo – murmuró en la entrada tras despedirse de los más pequeños. Brady en sus pocas palabras lo había llamado _Tío Ed,_ y aquello casi lo hace llorar como un bebe.

- Esperemos que se repita pronto, tío Ed! – dijo Emmett palmeando su espalda amistosamente.

- Nos vemos, querido – Rosalie lo abrazo nuevamente, y él se dejó hacer complacido con la sensación.

Con la puerta cerrada tras sus espaldas, Edward acompaño a Isabella hasta su destartalado sedan de segunda mano. Holland pasaría la noche con Rosalie, ya que ella tenía varias entrevistas de trabajo al día siguiente.

- Espero que tengas mucha suerte con ello. – dijo mientras mantenía la puerta del auto abierta para ella.

- Yo también, sino terminaremos durmiendo bajo un puente. – la veracidad en sus palabras lo dejo tan helado como un iceberg.

- Yo…

- Adios, Edward. Me alegro de verte.

Su sonrisa sincera hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo la detuvo.

- Aguarda! Quizás tenga algo donde pueda ayudarte – saco una tarjeta de la billetera con la dirección tendiéndosela – hablaré con alguien que me debe unos cuantos favores.

- No quiero abusar de ello, ya me has ayudado muchas veces.

- Quiero hacerlo, por favor.

Edward se dio cuenta que de que haría cualquier cosa para poder seguir viéndola. Muy tarde se percató de que quizás ella no quisiera verlo pero entonces sus siguientes palabras casi lo hacen saltar de emoción.

- Me encantaría que… yo… tienes algo que hacer en la semana?

- No – respondió tan rápido que sintió como el calor subía en sus mejillas nuevamente. Parecía un adolescente ante su primera cita. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, si era su primera cita.

- Quizás podríamos… salir a tomar un café… o a cenar.

- Me encantaría.

- Genial. – su sonrisa fue deslumbrante.

Bella cerró la puerta del auto y salió por camino de entrada, mientras él seguí parado observando como desaparecía en el horizonte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas noooocheees! **Bellas o Bellos... mias les traigo un nuevo capitulo! Después de un fin de semana trabajoso, donde pensaba descansar (después de haber dormido menos de 30horas en la semana) y no pude hacerlo dije... les voy a actualizar tempranito para que lean tranquiqui, pero no... tenia que ponerme a vaciar **TODO** mi ropero y lavar **ABSOLUTAMENTE TODA LA ROPA** porque se me filtro humedad... ¬¬ un bajón. (créanme que es **DEMASIADA**)

En fin... todavía sigo deliberando sobre algunas cosas... y quiero aclarar otras...

1) Edward no es violento. A causa de cosas (QUE YA VAMOS A VER) él no es violento, pero tiene algunos arranques como cualquier persona normal.

2) Sigo pensando sobre un final feliz o uno triste... _HASTA AHORA GANA EL TRISTE. _Sigan participando en la votación!

Ahora creo que no tengo mucho más que decir... se empiezan a poner intensas las cosas... espero que les guste y nos leemos el proximo domigno. _**Es un capitulo cortito no me maten!**_

**La historia es ORIGINAL mia y no se permite su copia parcial o total sin permiso. **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

- No puedes perder… no vas a perder…

Así arrancaban siempre las peleas. Jasper susurraba una y otra vez en su oído, mientras masajeaba sus hombros.

- Damas y caballeros! Se cierran las apuestas! – grito Seth parado sobre una silla.

Como siempre, el grupo que dirigía con el moreno empezó a levantar sus pulgares para avisar que estaban listos.

La gente tomo su lugar alrededor de la Arena y ambos competidores se abrieron paso entre la multitud. Como siempre Edward destacaba entre todos. Arrancando furiosos jadeos tanto de espanto como de admiración. Pero nadie se le acercaba.

- Es pan comido Edward, puede que sea fuerte, pero no es demasiado rápido.

- No te preocupes. Le dejare darme apenas un golpe o dos.

Eso era parte del trato con Seth. Edward siempre era su primera opción como contrincante en la Arena, porque la gente lo admiraba, pero se había vuelto tan bueno en ello, que podía ganar una pelea sin siquiera recibir un golpe. Claro que eso no ayudaba en las apuestas, así que para dar un buen show, Edward se dejaba golpear en algunas ocasiones y obtenía una ganancia extra.

Su adversario era Felix, había oído hablar de él, pero nunca había tenido la posibilidad de enfrentarlo. Según lo que todos decían, era un ex convicto encerrado por peleas de bar en forma repetitiva. Claro que otros decían que en la última de ellas mato a un inocente y por eso lo condenaron.

La sonrisa en el rostro del gigante que estaba al otro lado del círculo era perversa. Con dos metros de altura, Felix era diez centímetros más alto que Edward y fácilmente el doble de ancho. Sin embargo, era demasiado grande para ser rápido, y en eso podía superarlo.

Edward había entrenado durante muchos años diferentes estilos de lucha. Durante su adolescencia, cuando la necesidad fue demasiado grande, había trabajado en un gimnasio que se dedicaba a preparar luchadores para las peleas de MMA y la UFC.

Al final de cada noche, con las luces apagadas, Edward se dedicaba a practicar todos los movimientos que había ido aprendiendo desde lejos, mientras fregaba los pisos. En una de esas tantas noches, su jefe y codueño del lugar Carlisle lo había pillado en una de las lonas practicando los bloqueos.

Carlisle le confeso que lo observaba todos los días practicar una y otra vez con los diferentes sacos, y le dijo que tenía el potencial para llegar muy alto, si se entrenaba lo suficiente. Como Edward en aquel entonces ya no tenía ni siquiera donde caer parado, Carlisle cuido de él. Le dio un pequeño cuartucho para dormir, compartió su comida y lo entreno, a cambio de mantener en condiciones el salón.

Años después con la plata ganada en las peleas Edward no solo se costeó la carrera de Economía – algo que lo apasionaba – sino que realizo buenas inversiones para multiplicar sus ingresos, y terminó por regalarle a su maestro la totalidad del título del gimnasio.

Ahora su mirada mantenía el eco del misterio de las profundidades perdidas del océano, de los secretos más inquietantes susurrados en lo profundo de la noche, mientras Edward observaba al hombre que se alzaba imponente ante él. El otro por el contrario irradiaba ira y odio por cada poro de su gruesa piel, tan abrumador que resultaba intimidante para cualquiera.

Esquivo el primer golpe mientras lanzaba uno directo a su cuello, pero fue interceptado por una enorme mano. El pie de Edward voló para enganchar al hombre por su rodilla pero el grandote se dio la vuelta sobre él para dejarlo debajo su cuerpo. Los puños golpearon sus costados con demasiada fuerza, cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a bajar la guardia para dejar que le pegara en la cara.

Los gritos de la gente eran ensordecedores. Era obvio que la cantidad de alcohol que corría por las venas de aquellas personas era mucho más elevada que la normal.

Edward logró enroscar las piernas en la cintura de Felix y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano lo volteó. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, golpeó fuertemente en el centro de su pecho, dejándolo sin aire. Y de pronto, todo se salió de control.

La primera botella voló directo a Seth que estaba parado en una silla. El golpe fue tan fuerte que se desmayó cayendo sobre un grupo de personas que habían estado, inocentemente, paradas a su lado. Sam y Embry, dos de sus compinches, atravesaron el gentío para levantarlo en volantas y sacarlo del lugar. Felix aprovecho su distracción para encajarle una piña en la mandíbula, y mientras Edward caía vio como la gente empezaba a correr por el lugar.

Las sirenas se escuchaban fuertes y claras. Jasper intentó soltarse del grupo de matones que lo tenían agarrado para que no interfiriera entre los dos boxeadores, pero le estaba siendo muy difícil.

- Tu no te escapas, angelito. – gruño Felix tacleándolo otra vez. Su cabeza impactó tan fuerte contra el suelo, al tomarlo desprevenido, que creyó que se había fracturado el cráneo.

La gente luchaba entre ellos. Botellas por doquier. Bocinas apurando a otros. Los gritos eran ensordecedores y las sirenas cada vez más altas, mientras su visión se volvía algo borrosa.

- Tú – golpe – no – golpe – te – golpe – escapas!

El grandote seguí encima de Edward sacudiendo su pobre cuerpo sin darle tregua, golpeando fuerte entre palabra y palabra. Por un breve instante Edward intentó recordar si en algún momento le había hecho algo a aquel hombre como para ponerlo en ese estado, pero entonces recordó que era casi imposible. El solía acordarse de los hombres con quienes peleaba y más si era tan llamativamente grandes.

Edward estaba por rendirse a la oscuridad que amenazaba con tragarlo. El golpe en su cabeza había sido en exceso fuerte y ya no tenía energías para seguir peleando. Pero entonces, el cuerpo de montaña desapareció.

- Ya suéltalo! – un grito femenino resonó en el lugar como si se tratara de una bala de cañón en el desierto, y Edward pensó que estaba alucinando. Hasta que escucho los gemidos de Felix.

- LEVANTANTE! – grito Jasper que por fin había logrado deshacerse de aquellos matones.

A duras penas logró sentarse. La policía ya había llegado y estaban deteniendo a varias personas.

- Vamos, tengo mi auto aparcado afuera, será más fácil para salir.

_Que rayos hace ella aquí? _Pensó Edward mientras su cuerpo era arrastrado por los fuertes brazos de su mejor amigo.

Los tres se escabulleron por las escaleras de emergencia del subsuelo. Los tacones de la mujer repiqueteando por delante de ellos. Una vez en la vereda se escondieron en un callejón a esperar que se despejara un poco la situación.

- Quien eres? – preguntó Jasper con evidente asombro en la voz.

- Una persona que odias las injusticias. Por el amor de Dios, es que no podía dejar de pegarle! – gruño furiosa. – Lo siento, puedes llamarme Bella.

- Un placer conocerte, Bella. Creo que llegaste en el momento exacto.

- Es solo… Dios, está muy golpeado.

Edward noto como una cálida mano apretaba un pañuelo contra su ceja limpiando la sangre que corría de uno de los tantos golpes. Su espalda desnuda chocaba contra la fría parad sobre la que lo habían apoyado, provocándole escalofríos.

- Ya vuelvo. – susurró ella, y desapareció por la entrada del callejón llevándose consigo su aroma a frasas y fresias.

- Tendrías que haberla visto amigo – murmuró Jasper con adoración. – Levanto la silla de Seth por los aires y le dio de lleno en la espalda a Feliz.

- Que? – la pregunta salió como un graznido.

- Lo que escuchaste. Es una guerrera. Y muy hermosa por cierto.

- Lo sé. – susurró en respuesta a eso último.

- Oh por Dios. – jadeó Jasper. Los ojos de Edward, cerrados hasta el momento, se abrieron instintivamente con alarma, solo para notar la mirada de su amigo clavada en él.

- Que sucede? Ya sé que soy un asco en estos momentos, pero no sé si tanto como para que me mires así! – gruño.

- La conoces… y no solo la conoces… estas… Edward.

- Que?! – entorno lo ojos con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

- Estabas sonriendo. – gimió en respuesta, tan bajito que Edward temió haber escuchado mal.

No pudieron seguir hablando ya que un esbelto cuerpo de metro setenta se coló por el callejón hasta ellos. Isabella desdoblo la manta que traía entre sus brazos y la paso alrededor de Edward.

- Ahora estarás mejor. – susurró acariciando sus mejillas con toallitas descartables limpiando los restos de sangre y sudor.

Tendría que apartar la mirada pero contrario a eso, Jasper observaba la escena con absoluto asombro. No solo había sonreído, sino que estaba permitiendo que aquella mujer, aquella desconocida, lo tocara en una caricia que parecía tan corriente y tan íntima a la vez.

Cuando ella hubo limpiado su rostro, y el alboroto hubo menguado, ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana. Bella había insistido en llevarlos a ambos pero Edward declaró que podía manejar su moto, que se encontraba en lo de Jasper, y no dejo lugar a discusión.

Edward estaba completamente adolorido, pero ambos acompañaron a Bella hasta su auto primero. Jasper se despidió de ella con un abrazo, haciendo gruñir a Edward.

- Muchas gracias, Bella. Por todo, enserio. – murmuraba una y otra vez.

- No te preocupes, Jazz. Alguien me ayudo a mí en un momento que yo no podía defenderme, así que era hora de ayudar yo si estaba en mis manos.

Jasper le dio una mirada significativa a Edward, que no dejaba de observarla, y luego se dirigió hasta su auto mientras ellos se despedían.

- Me salvaste, Isabella – su nombre en sus labios sonaba a gloria. Que no daría por susurrarlo en su oído mientras la tenía debajo de su cuerpo, calentando su cama. Edward parpadeó fuerte ante aquel inesperado pensamiento y se obligó a centrar su atención en su acompañante.

- No te preocupes, Arcangel. Fue un placer. – dijo mientras inconscientemente estiraba la mano para posarla en su mejilla. La cabeza de Edward se inclinó para apoyarse en aquel contacto.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron; dorado topacio contra verde primavera, ambos alumbrados por la luz incandescente de la farola sobre su cabeza, los ojos de Isabella brillaron con confusión. Parpadeó rápidamente intentando deshacerse de la sensación de familiaridad que hallaba en ellos y se obligó a hablar.

- Eres hermoso – susurró. "_Bien hecho Isabella, eso no era lo que debías decir"_. Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Edward, mientras ella adquiría un fuerte tono de rojo. – Okey, creo que es demasiado por una noche yo… será mejor que me vaya.

Sin decir nada más que un "adiós" murmurado bajo su aliento, Edward cerró la puerta del sedán, y retrocedió un paso, para permitirle arrancar. Se quedó parado mirando como el auto desaparecía a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Ella era Bella… Bella? – preguntó Jasper ni bien entró en la camioneta.

- Sí, Jazz. Era ella.

Puesto que eran mejores amigos, Edward le había contado los detalles del episodio que había acontecido el día que se conocieron. Claro que eso había sido antes de la visita de Rose, y de que ella lo invitara a salir hacía tres noches atrás. Durante toda la semana se habían estado mandando pequeños mensajes de texto. Ambos ansiosos por la salida que los aguardaba.

- Entonces porque actuaba como si no te conociera? – preguntó el rubio mirándolo extrañado.

- Porque ella no me conoce sin maquillaje.


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas y Santas en este domingo tan espantoso en la ciudad de Buenos Aires, Argentina!

Antes que nada, solucione el tema de la humedad... NO MAS HUMEDAD EN MI HABITACION! eso es impooooortantisimo! Toda la ropa fue lavada y reorganizada en su correspondiente lugar. Me tome la libertad de torturar a mi pobre tarjeta de credito con algunas cosas para decorar. jejeje...

Por otro lado...No saben lo que me paso, quede completamente devastada! termine de leer **The Goddess Test**, se los recomiendo. Sinceramente ME ENCANTO! los 3 me gustaron, con el segundo no podia parar de llorar,,, y ahora que se terminaron me siento... **vacia.**

Si Alguna lo leyo quiero que me diga que opina. _Logre que dos de mis tres hermanos lo leyeran..._ Ahora estoy atancando la saga de **Obsidian**, adoro a Daemon... es una mezcla entre Jace (Cazadores sombras) Patch (Hush Hush) Travis (Beautiful Disaster) y Damon (Vampire Diaries)... quien halla leido alguno de ellos estará de acurdo conmigo jajajaja

En fín... les traigo este _NUEVO CAPITULO_ vamos a empezar a **CALENTAR LAS COSAS ENTRE ExB.** Quiero saber que opinan al respecto.

**Abajo voy a contestar algunos RW que me dejaron! así que**** lean!**

Por el momento las voy a dejar disfrutar el CAP 6!

Seee yaaaaaahh!

_Como siempre la historia es original mía no vale su copia parcial o total. _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo transgiverso las cosas.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

La semana estaba siendo muy larga para Isabella. Las entrevistas no estaban dando resultados, logrando que se mantuviera en vela la mayor parte de la noche, preocupada por la cercanía del final del mes y que sus pocos ahorros no alcanzaran para cubrir todos los gastos. Ya tenía feas ojeras adornando su rostro.

Tras la última fallida entrevista decidió hacerle caso a aquel extraño que poblaba sus sueños en los pocos ratos en los que lograba pegar un ojo. Al ver que sus búsquedas no estaban dando frutos, Isabella decidió tragarse el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

- Bella – susurró una voz ronca al otro lado del teléfono.

- Estas ocupado? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Para ti, no. En que puedo ayudarte?

Tras una breve pausa contestó – Podemos vernos en la tarde?

- Te fue mal otra vez?

Como era que aquel desconocido había llegado a conocerla tan bien para interpretar hasta sus silencios. – Sí – respondió con un suspiro ahogado – otra vez.

Al escuchar que su voz empezaba a adquirir el feo tono de las lágrimas, Edward sintió que su corazón empezaba a estrujarse. Soltó un fuerte suspiro desconcertado por aquellos sentimientos que lo llenaban por primera vez en su vida, y le ofreció encontrarse una hora más tarde en el café del centro.

- Gracias – susurró ella con su voz suave que él sintió como de ángeles.

La estaba esperando en la puerta del café del centro donde habían quedado. No paraba de moverse de un lado al otro. Estaba enloqueciendo. Ya llevaba 15 min de retraso. Y si le había pasado algo? Y si estaba en problemas otra vez? _No! _Grito en su mente_ Ella no!_.

Llevaba dadas treinta vueltas alrededor de las mismas baldosas cuando un sutil aroma a fresas se coló por su nariz, seguido de dos brazos que apretaban su cuello. El lio de la tarde en la ciudad pareció desaparecer alrededor de ambos.

Por una milésima de segundo Isabella se sorprendió de la reacción que había tenido al verlo. No hubo forma de que frenara sus pies antes de corrieran hacía aquella figura masculina a la cual todas las mujeres se giraban para ver. O de evitar que sus brazos se cerraran en torno a él nada más tenerlo cerca.

Edward ciertamente estaba sorprendido. Por segunda vez en poco tiempo aquel contacto, lejos de parecerle todo lo repulsivo que le hubiera parecido en otras épocas, le supo a gloria. Su cuerpo respondió apretándola fuertemente, incluso levantándola un par de centímetros del suelo para tenerla más cerca. Con una mano fuertemente anclada en su esbelta cintura, y la otra perdida entre sus cabellos castaños, Edward hundió el rostro en aquel cuello de cisne para aspirar su embriagador aroma, que lo atormentaba por las noches, en el más íntimo de los contactos.

- Gracias. – susurró ella separándose levemente. – lo necesitaba. – aclaro refiriéndose a aquel abrazo.

La burbuja que los había envuelto por eternos minutos se reventó como una pompa de jabón, devolviéndolos al ruido y el bullicio de la gran ciudad de Manhattan. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por eternos minutos. Los de él con el calor de sentir por primera vez que quería eso, quería más incluso, y los de ella con una necesidad de cariño tan arrolladora que estuvo a punto de hacerle flaquear las piernas y caer de rodillas.

- Cuando quieras. – fue lo único que pudo contestar, con la voz un poco ahogada.

Isabella tomo su brazo, en una inconsciente forma de marcar territorio ante aquellas mujeres que miraban el cuerpo de su acompañante enfundado en aquel elegante traje gris, mientras entraban. Después de todo, no era como su pudiera reclamar demasiado. Él simplemente se dejó hacer.

- Bueno… ya estas dispuesta a aceptar mi ayuda? – preguntó Edward una vez que estuvieron instalados y con el café enfrente.

- No quiero hacerlo, no quiero abusarme de ti en eso también. Pero…

- Ya no tienes opción. Bella, no estas abusando de nada. – murmuró mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Edward… apenas nos conocemos y…

-Bueno… eso puede cambiar. – murmuró entornando los ojos.

- Sí, si puede.

- Si vamos a ser… amigos, - dijo dundo en el término – deberíamos al menos conocernos un poco más.

- Cierto. Qué tal si empezamos por cosas simples? – preguntó ella mientras mordisqueaba una masita que había ordenado. – Cuál es tu color favorito?

- Ohh no, eso ya es pasarse de la raya. Demasiada intimidad de golpe. – bromeó arrancándole una carcajada. Era la primera vez que bromeaba con alguien, y le puso feliz que sonriera gracias a él. Así y todo contestó – el naranja.

- El naranja como el vestido aquel? – hizo una mueca mientras señalaba a una pareja entrada en edad. Ella llevaba el vestido naranja más feo que Isabella hubiera visto en su vida, adornado con flores azul eléctrico y fucsia.

- No, naranja como… como la puesta del sol. O el amanecer de un nuevo día, sobre el mar. Nunca he visto el mar – susurró.

- Eso es tierno.

- Deberías ver lo que yo. La carretera, el viento en tu rostro, música de fondo, quizás algo de Creedence. – murmuró sonriendo con melancolía – Ningún otro auto en kilómetros a la redonda, ninguna otra persona, Bella. – Isabella observó embelesada aquel sueño que relataba. Aquel fantasma de una sonrisa que parecía querer aflorar en él – Solo tú, el viento, la música y la perfecta puesta de sol frente a tus ojos. El calor de sus últimos rayos dando de lleno contra tu rostro.

- Suena mágico. Casi perfecto. – en un impulso, Bella le tomo la mano por sobre la mesa. Sus dedos tatuados con los dibujos de los huesos que había bajo la piel, y las palabras _"Faith y Honor"_, en medio de aquellas falanges.

- Se siente tan grande cierto? – preguntó mirando el lugar de donde ella se había retirado, nerviosa por las sensaciones que le causaba el contacto con él, temeroso que no fuera capaz de percibirlo. Bella sonrió en respuesta.

- Justamente es lo que pienso… se siente… - miró hacía la servilleta que en ese momento estaba haciendo picadillo entre sus manos, para dejarla caer al percatarse del estropicio que había logrado. – se siente correcto. Esto… - agrego señalándolos a ambos. Su mirada dorada se encontró con la verde de Edward. – se siente como si…

- Una pieza encajara en el universo.

Y por primera vez en lo que parecían cientos de años, mientras se miraban el uno al otro, Edward fue capaz de sonreír. Con sinceridad. De sonreírle a ella; solo a ella. Porque él entendía a la perfección lo que Bella trataba de expresar con palabras. Ambos habían pasado tantísimos años en la soledad de sus almas que cuando esas almas se juntaron aquella primera vez, las chispas saltaron sellando el destino de los dos.

- Esto… quieres pasar? – preguntó Isabella de forma tímida.

Después de una larga charla, donde habían quedado en que él le iba a presentar a Carlisle, para que ella pudiera ayudarlo en la administración del gimnasio, Edward había insistido en acompañarla hasta su casa.

Bella tenía un bonito apartamento, simple, no excesivamente caro, y ciertamente no un antro como el suyo, en una zona de clase media-baja. Otra vez volvió a sentirse avergonzado de no poder llevarla a aquel lugar.

- No quiero incomodarte más. Aparte, ya deje demasiado tiempo a la pobre Milagros sola.

Todavía no se sentía muy seguro con respecto a algunas cosas, así que prefiriendo ser fiel a sus instintos decidió dejar las cosas así por ahora. Pero si había una cosa que se moría por hacer, algo que nunca había hecho por gusto y voluntad propia.

- Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, Bella. – dijo acercándose a ella.

Trago saliva sonoramente al ver como ella se humedecía los labios con la punta de la lengua. – Y yo quiero que lo hagas.

- Vas a salir conmigo? Quiero llevarte a cenar, ir al cine, hacer todo lo que no hice con ninguna mujer en mi vida… quiero… - él apoyo su frente en la de su acompañante en un gesto de completa intimidad.

- Bésame, Edward.

El fervor de esas palabras saliendo de la boca femenina frente a él, y con su pequeña mano que se ancló a su nuca para cerrar el espacio entre ambos. Casi lo hace perder la cordura. Con un gemido ronco, Edward la tomo por la cintura y la empujo contra la puerta, apretándola con su cuerpo.

Sus labios se unieron en la más primitiva de las danzas. Sus lenguas batallando una con otra. El calor recorría sus cuerpos. Las manos de ella se clavaban profundo en esos fuertes hombros masculinos, sujetándose fuertemente, con miedo a caer debido a la fluctuación de emociones que estaba sintiendo. Edward la apretó más todavía. Solo fue consciente de que la había levantado en volantas, cuando sintió que ella enroscaba sus piernas en su cintura con un fuerte gemido, que resonó por el pasillo, y se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Tomo todo su autocontrol detenerse. Fue repartiendo pequeños besos alternando entre sus labios, la mandíbula, y el cuello para terminar en el hueco detrás de su oreja. Respiró aquel aroma que lo atormentaba como si fuera un oasis en el desierto, intentado tranquilizar su respiración y los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Fresas y fresias.

Isabella, por su lado, no podía dejar de acariciar su cabeza, libre de cabellos. Aquella piel suave de su nuca. Mientras él permanecía escondido en entre su pelo rojizo, ella aprovecho también para acariciarle la espalda por sobre la tela de la camisa. Aquellos músculos firmes que se moría por lamer sin las restricciones que le resultaban las prendas que tenía encima.

- Lo siento. – susurró.

- No, no lo sientas. – Bella acarició su mejilla, mientras él la depositaba nuevamente en sus pies.

Observó sus profundos ojos verdes, teñidos con sombras de pesadillas, con una tristeza infinita, todo un universo de secretos que se moría por develar. Por un momento sintió el estallido de un _deja vu _pero pasó tan rápido que bien pudo haberlo imaginado.

- Te veré el fin de semana? – preguntó sonriéndole. Y él le devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

- Solo si tú quieres.

- Pues claro que quiero, chico tonto. No te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí.

- No es como si quisiera hacerlo tampoco.

Isabella roso sus labios en un casto beso antes de murmurar un _adiós_ y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, Edward se apretó la costilla que todavía le dolía, luego de la pelea, y que parecía haberse resentido un poco luego al levantar a Bella. Pero estaba más que claro que no se arrepentía. Casi se atrevía a decir que… estaba comenzando a tener esperanzas.

Isabella caminaba nerviosa de un lado al otro en la esquina donde estaba el gimnasio. Le había prometido a Edward que iría y no pensaba faltar a aquella promesa. Pero los nervios dominaban su cuerpo.

Nunca se había sentido muy cómoda con la idea de estar rodeada por exceso de testosterona, pero un trabajo era un trabajo y en su condición, con la poca educación que poseía no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Camino decidida hasta la cortina metálica que hacía las veces de entrada. Subió los cinco escalones, que la separaban del lugar, como si sus pies pesaran toneladas, pero pensar en Holland, en lo que pasaría si tuviera que sacarla de aquella escuela – que era una de más mejores de Manhattan – solo porque no tenía forma de pagar la mensualidad le partía el alma. Ciertamente al menos una de las dos debería tener lo que a la otra le había faltado, e Isabella se esforzaba día a día para cumplirse aquella meta autoimpuesta.

En cuanto su cuerpo cruzo el umbral del gimnasio todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella. Claramente era un lugar masculino donde se veían a escasas mujeres. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza cruzó el salón en dirección al lugar con el cartel de _"Oficina"_, llevándose en el camino más de un silbido.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado por los comentarios cuando llego hasta la puerta para golpearla suavemente.

- Pase.

Un hombre de cabellos canos, que en otra época parecían haber sido rubios, la esperaba al otro lado del escritorio. En su juventud debía de haber sido muy guapo, advirtió, en el momento en que se levantaba para estrechar su mano.

- Por el bullicio de afuera supuse que era una mujer la que entraba. Y al verte no me quedan dudas, eres Isabella cierto? – con un profundo asombro ella se limitó a asentir.

- Tranquila cariño, no mordemos. No vamos a comerte, puedes hablar con tranquilidad.

- Lo siento, es un placer conocerlo. Como…

- Edward dijo que vendrías. Me aclaro que eras hermosa, pero nunca dijo que tanto.

Su sonrojo se acentuó más todavía. Isabella tomo asiento en la silla que Carlisle le ofrecía.

- Te seré sincero, Bella… puedo llamarte así, cierto? – otro asentimiento – genial… no estaba dispuesto a dejar el control del lugar a nadie más, pero mi mujer Esme – dijo sonriendo con ternura, mientras volteaba un portarretratos para que ella pudiera verlo – ya no tiene ganas de seguir trabajando. Quiere dedicarse a la decoración y la jardinería.

- Lo entiendo.

- Ya estamos viejos, querida. Ella quiere dedicarse a lo que le gusta, y yo quiero volver a entrenar a buenos peleadores. Ya no los hacen como antes, sabes? – ella rio ante el comentario, observando por la ventana como los hombres fuera entrenaban entre ellos. – necesitamos un poco de ayuda con la administración, las cuentas, el mantenimiento… sabes algo de arqueos y números?

Isabella le explicó que si bien su estudio era limitado, había trabajado durante un tiempo en una pequeña librería haciendo inventarios y manejo de caja. Y que luego había conseguido el trabajo en aquel infierno que se había vuelto el supermercado, pero que allí también realizaba los arqueos, y muchas veces llevaba las cuentas con la chica de administración cuando no tenía demasiado trabajo. Ahí le habían enseñado lo básico de las tareas que él requería.

- Eso me basta. Crees que podrás empezar la siguiente semana? Hay bastante trabajo que hacer, la paga no es mucha realmente, pero te dejare usar las instalaciones si quieres. Quizás puedas aprender defensa personal. – dijo con aquellos ojos que destilaban sabiduría.

- Tenemos un trato.

Estrecharon sus manos, y ella se puso de pie para retirarse. Estaba por salir por la puerta cuando una foto en blanco y negro llamo su atención.

- Tu entrenaste al arcángel? – preguntó con un jadeo.

- Si, de hecho se deja caer por estos lados de vez en cuando. – ella giro en redondo para enfrentar su mirada.

- Realmente lo admiro. Me encantaría conocerlo.

- Usualmente no es muy dado a estar con la gente, pero… se lo haré saber.

- Gracias.

Isabella volvió a atravesar aquel lugar, esta vez con la certeza de que su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro en 360.

* * *

**Que les parecio?! me odian o todavía me quieren?**

**Ahora sí, ya que tengo su atención y las cosas comienzan a calentar motores quiero decirles gracias a todas por sus comentarios. HAY EN PARTICULAR DOS O TRES QUE ME HICIERON REÍR MUCHO! **

**Se que hay muchas dudas dando vueltas sobre frases y cosas... les pido un poquitin más de paciencia. **

**1) Este es un Edward un poco radical al lado de otros. ****CHICAS NO ES GAY! ESTE CAPITULO LO DEJO CLARO!**

**2) No necesariamente para "escuchar Heavy Metall" como algunas insinuaron ajaja... es más del estilo retro "Aerosmith, Poison, los Guns, Pearl Jam... quizas sí algo de Metallica, Linkin y los Foo" yo creo que eso está basado en mis gustos personales. Son todas bandas a las que tuve la oportunidad gracias a dios de ver en vivo y en directo, y se los recomiendo.**

**3) Otra duda que varias tenían... el NO ES VIOLENTO, quiero que lo sepan. Actua bajo las circunstancias como muchos hombres lo harían. **

**4) El que sea BoxeadorClandestino tiene un porque... igual que muchas cosas que van a empezar a suceder... Así que les repito, solo un poquiton más de paciencia.**

_Creo que no tengo más cosas que aclarar por ahora... espero haber respondido a quienes lo solicitaron! muchas gracias a todas. y nada..._

**_ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS NO ME FALLEN! QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECIOOOO!_**

**PD: Gracias a mi Hermano por los Banners, están genial! y para que lo tengan presente... tienen MUUUUCHO que ver con la historia.**

**Seeee yaaahhhh!**


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas buenas! Como andan esta horrible tarde de domingo? - _yo ya me deprimo de pensar que mañana es lunes._ Estoy agotada, el jueves tuvimos una fiesta en el trabajo, desde las 3 de la tarde jugando al preguntados, la ruleta, black jack y dados. Barra libre... se imaginaran como quedamos. **Destroy!**

En fin... quiero contestar algunas preguntirijillas que me hicieron...

**1) Sí, si fui a ver todas esas bandas detalladas en el cap anterior. Pearl Jam fue lo más pero el mejor recital siempre va a ser el de los Foo seguido de cerca por el de Muse y Aerosmith.**

**2) No es que no quiera poner el signo de pregunta al principio de la pregunta, es que mi notebook es traída de afuera y hay cosas que las reconoce como error y las cambia solo. Así como no tiene habilitado ese signo.**

**3) Me alegro que les este gustando la historia, y espero que sigan votando por "final feliz o final triste"**

VAMOS CON OTRA COSA! Ayer fui al cine... completamente deprimente llegar y que estuviera **CERRADO**por huelga... cualquiera... tenia una bronca! Habia ido con todas las ganas!

**_Bueno... no las retraso más, espero leer sus comentarios abajo! _****LES COMENTO QUE ESTE CAPI VIENE LARGO E INTENSO! NO ME MATEN!**Buen fin de semana para todas! y nos leemos luego!

Seee yaaahhh

* * *

**Como siempre: la historia es ****ORIGINAL MIA ****y no vale su copia total o parcial!** _y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer!_

**CAPITULO 7**

Edward estaba ansioso. Desde su última pelea se sentía bastante inquieto. Como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar.

Había salido con Bella la semana anterior. Habían hablado de muchas cosas. Sus gustos por la comida, lugares favoritos, las películas, la música. Ella le contó que amaba la música country y sin saber cómo Edward se vio arrastrado a una cantina ambientada en el lejano oeste.

Recordaba la felicidad en el rostro de Isabella, como le había sonreído desde la pista, mientras que con aquellas manos suaves y delicadas se levantaba el bajo de su falda de vuelo, por encima de las rodillas, dejando ver unas botas texanas con flores bordadas a los costados.

Él había reído como nunca en muchos años al ver sus intentos por llevarlo a bailar, y cuando estos no dieron frutos corrió la pista nuevamente, sosteniendo su pollera, para unirse a un baile coordinado, al son de _Creedence, _que parecía sacado de una película de Hollywood.

Un túnel con las manos. Un salto a la izquierda, un paso a la derecha. Las manos en las caderas con las rodillas apretadas. Sus movimientos lo estaban volviendo loco, y antes de saber lo que hacía termino al lado de ella. Bella le enseño los movimientos. La gente a su alrededor en lugar de reírse de su falta de coordinación o su inexperiencia en ese tipo de baile, le ayudaron también a integrarse al grupo. Últimamente estaba teniendo muchas primeras veces, y esta fue otra. Bailar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Edward había aprendido que podía sentirse completamente solo aun estando rodeado de infinita cantidad de personas. Así y todo, en aquel lugar de música alegre, rodeado de extraños, se sintió feliz. Aceptado. Sintió que con mascara o sin ella, esas personas lo aceptaban a un nivel mucho más elevado de lo que parecía. Y ella… ella lo estaba cambiando a él de una forma elemental que se escapaba de su explicación.

_Bad moon rising._ Nunca olvidaría esa canción.

Cuando el famoso tema cambio dando paso a la fabulosa voz de _Jace Everett _Bella se pegó a él. Su cuerpo curvilíneo y torneado apretado contra el de Edward, una mano en su hombro y la otra aferrando la suya. Y sus piernas… Edward pensó que en ese momento estaba cerca de morir de combustión espontánea. Ella había deslizado una pierna entre las suyas, por lo que su entrepierna, con su calor femenino, había quedado apoyada contra su gran pierna masculina.

Y empezó a deslizarse, empezó a bailar y a mecerse enseñándole como. Parecía una especie de _lambada_ según las palabras que ella había usado, pero su mente solo lograba evocar las imágenes de dos amantes en sus momentos más íntimos. Eso era lo que parecían realmente, y la música no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Canciones que hablaban de pecados, corazones enfermos y cosas malas.

Estaba acaloradísimo y si no fuera por todo lo que lo cubría habría estado claramente sonrojado al ver la cara de sorpresa de Bella al sentir contra la cadera la evidencia de excitación que portaba.

Edward sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar sus pensamientos de lo que había pasado luego. Había sido un gran estúpido. Había tenido la oportunidad en sus manos y la había dejado ir.

Él la había acompañado a casa luego de esa escena vergonzosa. Ella insistió en que subiera a tomar al menos un café. Vio como Bella quitaba de sus delicados pies aquellas botas. La falda le llegaba un poco más por debajo de la rodilla. Colgó su campera de cuero en el perchero y lo guio hasta la sala.

Era la primera vez que pisaba aquel lugar, _y con suerte no la única_ pensó en ese entonces. Le agradaba lo que veía. No había mucho que decorara el lugar, pero los pocos detalles eran simples y femeninos. Como el departamento de dos bellas mujeres. Holland se había quedado con Rose y Emmett, porque Bella no quería tener que dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

Sirvió las dos tazas. Edward la esperaba en el sillón, mirando por el ventanal las luces de Manhattan. El olor salado de río Hudson se colaba por entre las cortinas. Bella se sentó a su lado y cuando volteó a verla, ella estiró su mano acariciando su mejilla en un gesto tan tierno que sus ojos casi se llenaron de lágrimas. Inclinó su cabeza apoyándose en aquel contacto, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar. Entonces sintió los labios femeninos sobre su boca.

El beso cambio de tierno a apasionado en cuestión de segundos, debido a los rezagos de la excitación anterior. Bella acariciaba su cabeza rapada y clavaba sus uñas en su cuello haciéndolo gemir, mientras que él la tomaba por las caderas y la acercaba más todavía si es que era posible.

Olvidando el café, Bella había logrado tender a Edward sobre el sillón, manteniendo una pierna flexionada sobre la superficie y la otra apoyando en el suelo. Ella trepo por su cuerpo para quedar apretada contra él. Deslizo las piernas sentándose a horcajadas sobre su masculinidad.

Edward creía ver estrellas en ese mismo momento. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la musculosa femenina, sin siquiera saber que diablos estaba haciendo, y se detuvieron justo debajo de sus senos en el borde del sujetador. El sonido que salió de sus labios, una mezcla sensual entre un jadeo y un gemido, le hicieron poner los pies en la tierra.

- Bella detente – dijo tratando de alejarla de su cuello.

- No, no pares…

- Bella por favor. Tu no estas lista para esto… hay cosas que todavía no sabes, cosas importantes. No estas lista aún - desmintiendo esa declaración, ella balanceo sus caderas frotándose sobre su pene, haciéndolo gritar. – yo… yo… yo no lo estoy. Por favor… por favor, detente. – suplico al borde un ataque de pánico. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas recordando cosas que no debería recordar.

Entre toda la mezcla de lujuria Isabella al fin fue capaz de ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Los ojos verdes de Edward que antes se habían oscurecido por la lujuria, ahora brillaban presos del pánico más visceral que ella hubiera visto en su vida.

Se levantó con un pequeño grito, liberando lo de la prisión de sus piernas, y casi tan rápido como ella, él salió corriendo para encerrarse en el baño.

Sus viejos fantasmas salían a la superficie. Irina, su madrastra, haciendo lo mismo que estaba haciendo Bella. Recordaba con terrorífica claridad sus manos mancillando su inocente cuerpo. Sus labios robando su primer beso a los 10 años.

Edward, sentado en el frío piso con la espalda apoyada en contra la puerta, respiró hondo en un inútil intento de calmarse. Sus emociones a flor de piel. Sintió como se le llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas, _que estúpido había sido_, pensó con coraje así mismo. Metió su puño tatuado en su boca para acallar el grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Tardó lo que parecieron horas en serenarse.

Limpió las lágrimas suavemente con papel, para no estropear el maquillaje, por más de que se moría por echarse una buena cantidad de agua helada. Pero así como no estaba lista para oír su historia, no estaba lista para verlo como realmente era. Una bestia.

Con una respiración profunda salió del cuarto de baño. Bella se había quedado dormida en el sillón. _Parece que tardé más de lo que creía, _pensó con ironía al verla acomodada en aquella postura incomoda. La levantó del sofá, cuidando de no despertarla y se encaminó a lo que supuso era su habitación.

La observó, tendida en aquella cama, tan indefensa con restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, que no deberían haber estado allí, su nariz sonrojada por el llanto. La tapo con el grueso edredón dorado. Beso su frente y la dejo descansar.

Antes de irse le había dejado una nota en el frigorífico. Pidiéndole perdón, que hablarían luego. Le dijo que sus fantasmas todavía eran muchos, y que por ella intentaría cambiar. Intentaría mantenerlos dominados.

Ahora sentado en aquella habitación, esperando ansioso por otra pelea que solo seguiría llenado de ceros sus cuentas bancarias, Edward pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido. En cómo había dejado, de la forma más espantosa, que sus recuerdos lo atormentaran estropeando aquel momento con esa mujer que se había vuelto para él, tan vital como el aire que respiraba.

- Es hora. – dijo Jasper metiendo la cabeza tras la cortina.

- Vale, hagamos esto.

Su primera semana de trabajo había finalizado al fin. Había conocido a Esme, la esposa de Carlisle el primer día que arrancó. Ella le llevo galletas recién horneadas, mientras Isabella se encargaba del papeleo acumulado de meses atrás.

Tras intercambiar un par de palabras, Esme la dejo para irse a su curso de decoración de jardines. Ella ciertamente era la mujer más dulce que Bella había conocido, y encontró por fin a la madre que le hubiera gustado tener. Desde aquella primera vez, la mujer se pasaba al menos una hora a saludarla y a hablar con ella.

Los hombres del gimnasio la habían acogido con cariño también. Resultó que tras toda su testosterona aquellos hombres eran tan rudos como un gatito bebe. La saludaban con un sudoroso abrazo de oso ni bien entraba, le dejaban chocolates o café en el escritorio, y la acompañaban en el almuerzo.

Mike, Jacob y Ben, la habían invitado a salir varias veces en esa semana pero todavía tenía en su boca el sabor amargo de lo que había sucedido con Edward.

Edward… todavía no podía creer lo rápido que se había colado aquel hombre bajo su piel. Él era magnifico, y ella realmente corría riesgo de enamorarse de él si no se andaba con pies de plomo. Aquel ser se estaba volviendo muy importante para ella. Casi tanto como el latir de su corazón.

Todavía no entendía del todo lo que había sucedido. Sí, ella se había dejado llevar. Demasiado lejos quizás. Había presionado demasiado. Pero era humana, había sentido claramente el calor de su sexo, su deseo por ella. _Pero hay fantasmas que no se curan tan fácilmente, Isabella._ Se reprochó luego de leer la nota que él había dejado colgada en su refrigerador. Todavía temblaba al recordarlo.

- Oye, Bella! – la cabeza de James apareció por la puerta sacándola de su ensimismamiento. – estamos llamándote hace rato, estas bien pequeña?

Él se acercó hasta sentarse despatarrado en la silla frente a su escritorio. Cabello rubio, una cabeza más alto que ella, ojos imposiblemente celestes, era sencillamente hermoso. _Pero no son los ojos verdes que te gustan. Él no es Edward._ Se recordó sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Sí, lo siento. Supongo que estoy un poco distraída.

- Si necesitas hablar sabes que puedo escucharte, cielo. – dijo con una sonrisa. James era sin duda el hermano mayor que siempre deseo y no tuvo. Aquel que había buscado por años hasta encontrar a su primo.

- Gracias. – contestó con sinceridad.

- Oye, venía a decirte… con los chicos recibimos una invitación a la Arena, quieres unírtenos?

Su entusiasmo creció a proporciones inimaginables. Miro la hora, cuarto para las siete. _Que rápido pasa el tiempo,_ se sorprendió. Desde que había salvado la vida de su peleador favorito no había vuelto a pisar la Arena, así que contestó con entusiasmo.

- Vale! Me encantaría!

- Genial, nos iremos en mi Jeep en veinte cuando Alec y Dimitri salgan de la ducha.

- Oye que esos dos tardan como nenas! – se quejó mientras tomaba su bolso.

- Es lo que hay encanto, o nos aceptas como somos o te buscas otros.

- Lo estoy considerando seriamente. Creo que empezaré con las entrevistas.

Ambos rieron, y luego James se fue a recoger las colchonetas y mancuernas.

Tal como prometieron, a los veinte minutos iban de camino al nuevo sitio clandestino. Los chicos también eran fanáticos del Arcangel. Siempre veían sus peleas y siempre apostaban por él. Aquel misterioso ser nunca había perdido una pelea, hasta aquella donde fue injustamente atacado y ella tuvo que salvarle la vida de las garras de Felix, más bien conocido como la montaña.

El ambiente en aquella fábrica abandonada era más denso de lo que había sido hasta ahora en las pocas oportunidades que Isabella había ido a la Arena.

- No te separes de nosotros, linda – susurró Dimitri. El moreno italiano era casi de su estatura, pero igual de letal que los otros – la noche está cargada.

Los hombres la flaquearon, y el grupo entero avanzo hasta unas escaleras que conducían a los balcones internos de la fábrica, que pendían justo sobre el circulo de la Arena. Había varios autos apostados a los alrededores del lugar, tanto dentro como fuera. La gente bailaba al son de pegadizos ritmos de electrónica.

- Amo esta canción! – grito Alec moviéndose al ritmo de la música – Martin Garrix, se puso de moda ahora.

Bella miraba asombrada como bailaba su nuevo amigo. Nunca lo había visto moverse con tanta gracia, así como tampoco pensó que algo como la electrónica pudiera sonar tan bien. Sin darse cuenta estaba bailando rodeada de sus chicos del gimnasio.

Las manos en el aire, y los tragos empezaron a circular, salidos de no sabía dónde. Isabella nunca en la vida había salido a una discoteca, esto era lo más parecido, y nunca pensó que pudiera ser tan divertido. Los chicos iban susurrándole el nombre de los temas o los cantantes cuando ella, inexperta en esa musica, les consultaba. Krewella, DVBBS, Elie Goulding, Toulouse, Avicii, ella no creía que fuera capaz de acordárselos todos. Lo más probable era que los olvidara para cuando acabara la noche, pero así y todo disfruto a lo grande.

Cuando el último tema _Pompeii_ de un grupo llamado_ Bastille_ termino, Seth apareció en el improvisado escenario.

- Están disfrutando la noche? – grito por el micrófono.

La multitud coreo un fuerte "SIII" que hizo reír a Isabella como si fuera una niña pequeña. Quizás porque era su primera salida a bailar, quizás eso la hacía sentir la adolescente que nunca pudo ser, y eso sumado al alcohol que había tomado la llenaba de una emoción nueva. Algo desconocido. Se sentía… libre. Descontracturada.

- Entonces vamos a seguir disfrutando! Pero de la forma en que solo nosotros sabemos! – las luces empezaron a girar en círculo y la gente se fue abriendo paso para dejar espacio a la Arena. – En esta esquina… El nuevo retador de esta noche, llegado desde Minneapolis… Broooooooody Maddog!

La gente empezó a abuchear al nuevo peleador. El Arcangel era claramente el favorito del lugar.

- Y en la otra esquina… nuestro propio hombre de acero! – grito alentando a la gente – Algunos dicen que es tan inmortal como su nombre, y tan peligroso como una pantera, pero nosotros que lo hemos visto pelear SABEMOS QUE ES CIERTO! – todos respondieron a las palabras de Seth con lo que podía clasificarse como un llamado de guerra – Lo hemos visto sangrar! Y lo hemos visto ganar una y otra vez! Damas y caballeros… el legendario, el único e inigualable… EL ARCANGEL!

Cuando aquella figura de metro noventa apareció en la Arena, la gente se volvió loca. Isabella incluida. Su garganta estaba al rojo vivo de tanto gritar. El otro contrincante se veía como todo un boxeador profesional, y a ella le temblaron las piernas cuando se dio cuenta de que su favorito no parecía hallarse del todo bien.

Donde el Arcangel siempre caminaba con el porte de un felino, con su mirada arrogante, hoy se lo veía más bien abatido. Sus hombros caídos y sus ojos verdes – que a Bella le resultaron vagamente familiares – estaban tan tristes como si hubieran matado a su cachorro. Algo en su corazón estuvo a punto de romperse.

Tras la campana el Arcangel recibió el primer puñetazo que conecto directo con su mandíbula, haciéndolo casi perder el equilibrio. El corazón de Isabella palpitaba a mil millas por segundo. _Él no puede perder_ pensó con fervor.

Con el tercer golpe, justo en su estómago, Bella estaba al punto de la histeria. Soltándose del agarre protector de James en sus hombros, ignoró los gritos de sus amigos y bajo a las carreras por las escaleras. Casi la hacen caer en dos ocasiones pero logro llegar al suelo sin romperse una pierna.

El Arcangel solo había podido conectar en dos oportunidades, pero en uno de los golpes recibidos había caído sobre un brazo lanzando un grito tan fuerte que resonó por encima del pegajoso tema de Muse. Sus ojos denotaban furia. Una furia natural, y tan indómita, que hacía que la gente se echara hacía atrás de miedo. Por el contrario ella, pese a los empujones y al claro riesgo que corría se abrió camino hasta el frente de la gente sobre el borde de la Arena.

Bella se tiró de rodillas en el piso en el mismo instante en que él volvía a caer, bocabajo, sobre el pavimento. Brody estaba teniendo la gentileza de darle una pelea digna y esperar a que su oponente estuviera de pie para volver a golpearlo, o era simplemente la satisfacción que sentía al verse derrotar al favorito invicto. Realmente estaba barriendo el suelo con él.

- Que rayos estás haciendo?! – grito furiosa, tan alto como para él la oyera. – Mueve tu maldito y patético trasero de una vez o te juro que la siguiente en pateártelo seré yo!

Estaba claro que solamente bajo el influjo del exceso de alcohol era capaz de enfrentarse a aquel sujeto, que poblaba sus más tórridas fantasías pero que más bien parecía salido de una pesadilla. Él levantó su rostro sorprendido y entonces ella se perdió en sus ojos. Esos ojos indescriptiblemente verdes, increíblemente familiares, tan igual a… _No._

Palideció. Un fuerte jadeo se escapó de sus labios. El aire no le llegaba sus pulmones, pero tampoco era capaz de cerrar la boca de asombro que sentía. No podía dejar de verlo. Aquellas hermosas gemas esmeraldas pasaron del asombro al dolor al ver su reacción.

Intentó pararse en el mismo momento en que las fuertes manos de James la tomaban por la cintura y la alzaban para ponerla al resguardo.

El Arcangel se puso de pie, y con más violencia de la que ella había visto nunca golpeo a su contrincante una y otra vez, hasta dejarlo hecho un despojo de ser humano irreconocible. Un chico rubio alto, _Jasper_ recordó ella, era su nombre, se metió en la Arena a detener al peleador antes que siguiera golpeando al chico que yacía ensangrentado en el suelo.

Isabella pataleó, grito y empujo a todo el mundo, al sentir nuevamente los brazos de James, pero no pudo soltarse de su agarre, siendo arrastrada hasta el fondo. Él y los demás la sacaron de aquel lugar antes de que aquello se convirtiera en una masacre.

Dimitri la dejo en su apartamento. Holland ya estaba dormida cuando Isabella fue a verla. No había querido ir a dormir de Rosalie, así que su vecina, la adorable Mary Rouge, se había ofrecido a echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando.

Con piernas temblorosas, Bella se arrimó hasta su cama para besar suavemente su frente. Luego se encamino hasta el baño. Se lavó la cara y se tendió en la cama. Acurrucada en posición fetal no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas se derramaran pensando en lo sucedido. Estuvo alrededor de dos horas mirando la pared cuando enojada consigo misma decidió agarrar el toro por las astas.

Se puso sus botas texanas, tomo las llaves, la cartera y salió rumbo al auto. Recordaba vagamente como llegar, así que luego de una vuelta equivocada, encontró aquel bloque de edificios en los suburbios. Estaciono en la parte de atrás, para dirigirse hasta la puerta.

Pasando cuidadosamente por encima del vagabundo dormido en la entrada, cruzo el pasillo. El olor a moho y basura fue como una bofetada a sus sentidos. Utilizando el cuello de su musculosa para taparse la nariz y respirar al menos un poco de su perfume, Isabella subió uno a uno los escalones, luego de ver el letrero que aclaraba que el ascensor estaba descompuesto.

Cuando llego al tercer piso casi no tenía aliento. Había subido a la carrera y por primera vez lamentaba su falta de estado físico. Definitivamente tendría que hacerles caso a los chicos en sus intentos por ponerla en condiciones.

Se arrimó hasta la última puerta del lúgubre pasillo, y golpeo fuertemente. Silencio. Desesperada golpeo nuevamente. No iba a ceder ahora. Sabía que el orgullo de él era más grande que el suyo, y si ella no daba el primer paso, él no lo haría.

Edward se quedó conmocionado al verla en el umbral de su puerta. Le dolía tanto la cabeza, y el cuerpo luego de la paliza que había recibido que no sabía si podría reponerse en algún momento. Aunque aquella visita le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

- No… nonono…- susurró presa del pánico.

Isabella notó como la respiración de Edward se hacía superficial y rápida. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, brillaban con dolor, miedo… terror. Ella se acercó un paso, y como si él hubiera estado en trance, salió corriendo.

- Edward…

Ella cerró la puerta, para correr detrás de él, pero no llego a tiempo antes de que se encerrara en su habitación.

- Edward, por favor! – grito a través de la madera – déjame entrar!

- Vete, Isabella! – su voz sonaba tan rota que sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos.

- No voy a irme me escuchas? No lo hare! No voy a dejarte!

- Todos lo hacen, vete de una vez. Que no vez que soy una bestia! Un monstruo!

El estrepito de cosas volando por la habitación la hizo retroceder un paso. Pero luego se hizo el silencio. Bella apoyo su oído en la puerta. Sollozos. Edward estaba llorando, un llanto impregnado de dolor. Con una nueva determinación, tomo aire. Se pasó una mano por el rostro eliminando los restos de sus propias lágrimas que no había sentido hasta el momento, y giró la manija.

La imagen le caló hasta los huesos.

Edward estaba sentado en la esquina más alejada de la pequeña habitación. Sus piernas contra su pecho, sus manos tatuadas con huesos se aferraban con fuerza su cabeza rapada, igualmente tatuada. Todo el cuerpo del hombre frente a ella estaba tatuado. Eso era lo que siempre le había gustado del Arcangel. Lo que lo hacía tan inhumano. Y ahora que lo conocía no podía parecerle más humano que si fuera bebe.

Se arrimó hasta él, muy lentamente, como si fuera un animal herido. Observando como sus manos se apretaban aún más sobre su cabeza. _Insectos_, notó.

Toda su cabeza, su rostro, su trozo. Todo donde llegaba a ver estaba tatuado con la forma de los huesos de un esqueleto. Círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos verde jade, simulando las cuencas vacías de una calavera. Una mandíbula que se extendía de oreja a oreja, con sus dientes bien delineados; y entre los huesos del cuerpo donde deberían haber estado los órganos había telarañas, arañas, mariposas, aguaciles, gusanos.

En su brazo izquierdo se distinguía la frase _"One of these days your heart will stop and play it's final beat, the pain will desappear",_ en su otro brazo, sobre el mismo hueso estaba la frase _"Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide"._ Además de varias palabras desperdigadas sobre varios otros huesos. Palabras como "Scars, pain, regrets, demos, desires, reléase me, fix it".

Aquel hombre ante ella era una gran obra de arte. Una obra de arte que no se había percatado de su presencia, y seguía llorando desconsoladamente. Con una necesidad apremiante ella se arrodillo ante él y quitó sus manos.

Edward contuvo el aliento, mientras ella apoyaba su frente contra la de él.

- Sigues siendo hermoso – susurró mirando directo a sus ojos, a través de aquellos círculos que pretendían imitar las cuentas vacías de una calavera. – sigues siendo tú.

- Bella… soy un monstruo.

- No, no lo eres, y no vuelvas a repetirlo. Sino… significaría que yo también soy un monstruo por estar enamorada de uno.

Aquellas apalabras sonaban tan correctas, tan acertadas, que salieron naturalmente de sus labios sin que pudiera impedirlo. Él jadeo en respuesta.

- No…

- Sí. – respondió ella tomando su rostro con sus delicadas manos para acercase más a él todavía.

Incrédulo de lo que estaba sucediendo, Edward estiró las piernas, en un gesto cansado, y le permitió sentarse entre ellas. Bella acarició sus mejillas limpiando gentilmente el camino que habían hecho sus lágrimas a lo largo de su rostro inhumano. Luego lo beso. Un beso tan suave y tierno que casi lo hace llorar otra vez. No pasó de eso, de un casto beso, pero que significaba más que eso. Era un beso de aceptación. Ella le estaba gritando _"Te quiero como eres, no voy a juzgarte"_, Edward sintió como su pecho se hinchaba por aquella mujer, y apretó una de sus pequeñas manos femeninas entre las suyas.

Ante todo, Bella, noto la presencia de su cálida mano sobre la de ella, sus dedos tatuados firmemente entrelazados con los suyos. Sentía la tensión interna del hombre que se encontraba junto a ella. Ninguno hablaba, solo se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos; sin embargo, nunca había estado tan pendiente de la presencia de otra persona en su vida.

Él irradiaba energía, una energía controlada, como si su cuerpo pudiera explotar en cualquier momento. Ella se preguntaba que pensamientos pasaban por su mente, se preguntaba si sentía arrepentimiento, expectativa, deseo?

Le dolía el cuerpo por la necesidad que tenía de él. Se sentía como si se hubiera liberado de una coraza innecesaria, otro cuerpo, otra alma que había gobernado su conciencia y su corazón por tanto tiempo. Se liberó de todas aquellas cosas como si de la piel de una serpiente se tratara. Ahora al verlo así, tan vulnerable y expuesto a ella se sentía fresca, libre, y lo amaba por eso. Sí, lo amaba. Ya no tenía forma de ocultarlo.

Durante sus años de vida nunca había conocido esa sensación de haber hecho lo correcto. Pero ahora sentía, esa natural certeza de que seguir con ese hombre, aprender de él y enseñarle, era su destino.

Por otro lado, él se sentía sucio, no solo físicamente, sino de una forma más primaria, más elemental. Edward se estremeció mientras sentía los brazos de Isabella rodearlo fuertemente para apresarlo contra su cuerpo.

Cambiando de lugar, ella se acomodó contra la fría pared, y él se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Rodeó aquella cintura femenina, recostando su cabeza en su pecho, mientras sentía como le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza rapada.

- Di algo. – susurró en su oído.

Con un estremecimiento, la abrazó más fuerte todavía – No quería que lo supieras así.

- Sigo sin ser capaz de saber cómo lograste ocultarlo tanto tiempo. Es decir… tu… nosotros…

- Alice. – contestó mientras elevaba su cabeza solo unos centímetros para besar su cuello de cisne, al sentir su tensión.

- Alice? Quien rayos es Alice. – gruño sin darse cuenta.

Él rio ante lo estúpido que era el hecho de que Isabella pudiera sentirse celosa y posesiva con él. Con una bestia como él. Ella lo golpeo en el brazo.

- Sabes, eso puede ser considerado violencia de género. – la pico con el dedo bromeando en un intento de aligerar aquel momento cargado de emociones.

Bella tomo su rostro quitando las lágrimas derramadas. – Tienes un corte en la ceja que está sangrando, Edward. – y entonces ella recordó la paliza que había sufrido. – OH POR DIOS! – grito poniéndose de pie, haciéndolo caer en la alfombra.

- Que sucede? – preguntó alarmado. – Bella! – grito llamándola mientras ella desaparecía por la puerta del baño.

Sus músculos protestaron cuando se puso de pie. – Bella? – llamo al escuchar el ruido del agua caer.

- Dios casi me matas del susto. – ella se agarró el corazón con fuerza, al tropezar con él en las prisas por salir del cuarto de baño.

- Lo siento, es el maquillaje. – su voz destilando sarcasmo.

- No seas idiota.

- Lo siento – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, agachando la mirada.

Ella tomo su barbilla para hacer que la mirara a los ojos. – Quiero que te relajes, Edward. Estas golpeado, te dieron una paliza enorme hoy.

- Casi no lo había notado.

Y era verdad. Cuando llegó a su casa estaba tan dolido, tan molesto, que lo único que había podido hacer fue prender un cigarrillo tras otro, mientras se dedicaba a romper en la cocina los pocos platos que poseía.

- No me importa.

Isabella tomo su mano y lo condujo dentro. Con las mejillas sonrojadas se paró de puntillas, tomando su rostro para ponerlo a su altura, luego lo beso con una ternura impresionante. Sus piernas fallaron y Edward tuvo que apoyase en la encimera del baño para no caer derretido como gelatina.

- Déjame cuidarte. – susurró apresando su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

- Es la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me dice eso.

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas la beso sorprendiéndola. Hasta ahora ella siempre había iniciado el contacto. Edward tomo sus manos las llevo a su pecho mientras la jalaba por la cintura. El beso subió de intensidad, sus lenguas peleando una dura batalla. Bella se presionó contra su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso. _Perfecto _pensó.

Edward la tomo fuerte por la cintura arrugando su remera entre los puños. Deslizó las manos por toda su espalda, para detenerse sobre las costillas, justo debajo de sus pechos rellenos. Ella gimió directo en su boca, mandando una serie de escalofríos que resonaron en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en su masculinidad que vibraba por la necesidad que tenía de aquella mujer.

En un movimiento rápido la tomo por las caderas y la sentó en la encimera. Acarició sus torneadas piernas, primero por la pantorrilla quitando sus botas texanas, para luego ir subiendo lentamente su pollera hasta por encima de sus muslos.

Se separó de sus labios para bajar besando su cuello. Mordió en aquel lugar donde su sangre palpitaba con más velocidad, y luego succiono dejando una pequeña marca.

- No se vale. – gimió ella mientras deslizaba sus manos a lo largo y ancho de aquella fabulosa espalda masculina.

Con maldad Isabella lo rodeó con sus piernas, y frotó ferozmente su centro contra la potente erección entre las piernas de Edward. Un gruñido animal, mezcla de placer y dolor, escapo de sus labios.

- Malvada.

- Provocador. – esta vez fue su turno de morderlo. Justo en el pecho sobre su corazón.

Ambos buscaron los labios del otro. Sus respiraciones agitadas. El levantó su musculosa para arrastrarla fuera de su bello cuerpo, y haciendo que rodeara su cintura con las piernas, la levantó lo suficiente para deslizar la pollera hasta sus muslos. Una vez que la falda ya no molestaba le acarició la espalda casi con pereza.

- Se suponía que debías relajarte. – se quejó colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Estoy relajado. – dijo repartiendo pequeños mordisquitos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

- Se enfriará el agua.

- Metete conmigo. – suplico mirándola a los ojos, sus frentes apoyadas en una conexión intima. Dorado contra verde.

- Yo…

- Sé que no estas lista, Bella. Tampoco lo estoy, pero no quiero separarme de ti hoy, por favor. Quédate conmigo.

Isabella observó al hermoso hombre entre sus piernas. Tatuado hasta donde podía ver, con dibujos que deberían haberle parecido espantosos, pero que en su lugar, eran como una obra de arte para su vista.

Él tenía razón, sus ojos verdes esmeralda rodeados de aquellos círculos negros que aparentaban las cuencas vacías en los ojos de una calavera, se mostraban con sinceridad absoluta.

Ella no estaba lista para hacer el amor con él, por más que la pasión los consumiera en ese mismo momento, y Edward no estaba mejor. Podía sentirlo a través de sus pantalones, duro, fuerte e increíblemente grande, presionando contra su entrada todavía cubierta por ropa interior.

Los dos tenían cosas que aclarar, que hablar antes de dar ese paso; y así y todo, lejos de sentirse insultada o indeseable, su corazón latió el doble de rápido por aquel hombre. Porque él estaba dejando de lado sus deseos, visibles, para esperar a que ambos estuvieran listos. Para que no hubiera arrepentimientos luego. Y ella lo amo más por eso.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, él termino de deslizar las manos por su espalda para quitar su sujetador. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente al sentir como Edward presionaba sus caderas inconscientemente entre su centro, con un sonoro jadeo.

- Eres hermosa. – susurró bajando su cabeza para besar sus pechos, ella acarició su rapada cabeza para apretarlo aún más contra su cuerpo mientras él tomaba uno de sus pezones en sus labios y el otro entre sus dedos.

- Creí que dijiste que esperarías. – gimió con dificultad.

- Y lo haré. Pero necesitaba probarte. – explico luego de haber cambiado su boca de pecho para darle la misma atención al otro.

Sintiéndose osada, Bella tomo el cinto de sus pantalones jalandolo. Deslizo la cremallera y lo miro a los ojos pidiendo permiso. En lugar de hablar él tomo sus manos y las guio hasta la cinturilla. Bella los bajo lentamente, llevándose consigo su ropa interior.

Edward quedo desnudo ante ella, completamente erecto y expuesto. Era la primera vez que estaba en aquellas condiciones por voluntad propia y se sentía como un maldito colegial.

La bajo de la encimera con cuidado, bajando sus pequeñas braguitas negras en el mismo movimiento, y luego la abrazo. Su pene quedo fuertemente apretado entre sus estómagos, haciéndolos jadear a ambos, mientras las manos de ella le rodeaban la cintura, pero no se preocupó. Los sentimientos que lo dominaban en ese momento, por otro lado, lo tenían cagado de miedo. Se dio cuenta con fervor de que amaba con una locura irremediable a la mujer entre sus brazos.

Cuando se separaron, Edward se metió en la bañera llena hasta el tope de agua.

- Hazte para adelante.

- No, ven tú adelante. – se quejó apoyándose en el reborde de la tina.

- Que te muevas, Cullen.

Con una carcajada, Edward se inclinó para dejarle lugar detrás de él, y se relajó contra ella mientras se deleitaba con aquellas suaves manos que masajeaban sus hombros.

- Ahora me dirás quién rayos es Alice?

* * *

**Y? que les pareció? NO ME ODIEN, NI ME MATEN!**

**QUIERO SABER QUE PIENSAN!**

**Ahora que ya saben toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad detras de nuestro Edward y nuestro Arcangel les comento que el luce como el de las fotos delos Banners.**

**Ese chico es completamente real y estoy enamorada de él jajaja se llama Zombie Boy, para la que no lo sabe.**

**las invito a que vean el siguiente video para que sepan como es que ella lo ve cuando lo conoce y cuando se entera de la verdad.**

**(QUITEN LOS ESPACIOS!)**

www. youtube watch?v= CukxjO0l67w


	8. Chapter 8

Hola Guapaaas! Buenas noches a todas! Estoy masoquizandome con el tema "Enjoy the Silence" la version de Anberlin. Estan todas invitadas a escucharla. Amo ese tema y esa version es... uff... en fin.

Para las que lo pidieron, el video del capitulo pasado esta en mi perfil!

**Quiero agradecer a mi hermano por los Banners que me hizo... esos banners que tanto les gustan a ustedes los hizo un chico de 15 años!** jajajaja increible, no?

mmm... creo que me estoy decidiendo por el **FINAL FELIZ, **pero era solo para que lo sepan... sigue la votación. Me alegro que les este gustando la historia... todavía va a haber un poco más de drama... quiero que se queden tranquilas que no va a ser drama de celos por 3ros, al menos no creo. No se que piensan ustedes pero a mi como que me molestan un poco esas cosas.

**Quiero recomendarles que lean la saga "Obsidian" a la que no leyo! de Jennifer Armentrout. **Son 5 libros que la verdad... te atrapan desde que empiezan hasta que terminan... me los lei en 2 semanas. jeje soy lectora compulsiva chicas. Ahora arranque con **La Saga Medianoche de Lara Adrian**. En realidad ayer ya arranque el 2do, pero son como 13 creo... Muy entretenidos.

_**En fin... les esta gustando el ff? **_Estamos llenos de nuevas lectoras! **GRACIAS A TODAS! **El único favor... **RECOMIENDENLO!** jajajajaja como que una a veces necesita leer esos comentarios agradables para saber que les está gustando!

Creo que no tenia ninguna duda que contestar...

AHHHH! Se dieron cuenta ahora de a que se referia con lo del "Maquillaje"? No se preocupen que ya se van a enterar más cosas... Nuestro Eddie es BIEN MACHO, tranquilas niñas...

**ESTE CAPITULO ES PURO DRAMA! LES AVISO PARA QUE PREPAREN LOS MARTILLOS Y LAS HACHAS, HAY QUE SALIR A MATAR GENTE DESPUÉS** JAJAJAJAJAJ

Las dejo leer no mas! **FELIZ FERIADO MAÑANA A TODAS LAS ARGENTINAS! (ME REFIERO A DESCANSAR, PORQUE REALMENTE NO ES QUE SE CONMEMORE ALGO POR LO QUE SENTIRSE FELIZ, NO? CLARO ESTA.)**

Como siempre _La historia es ORIGINAL mia y no se permite la copia PARCIAL O TOTAL de ella. _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephene Meyer.

**Enjoy the ride!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

Hacía calor, mucho calor. Intentó girarse en la cama pero un fuerte peso en su estómago se lo impidió. Empezó a desesperarse y falló en el intento de apartarse, cuando sintió que era apretada todavía más contra el cuerpo en su espalda. Entonces recordó.

Edward. Su descubrimiento. Las declaraciones. Los besos. El baño compartido.

Finalmente después de haber estado cerca de una hora en la tina, apretados el uno contra el otro, hablando, queriéndose, acariciándose, besándose, provocándose pero sin llegar hasta el final, Edward la había envuelto en una toalla afelpada, y habían terminado por quedarse dormidos en brazos del otro. Ahora lo recordaba tan claro como el agua.

Él se había sentido tan inseguro de sí mismo, de que lo que sentía por ella fuera correspondido, que le había suplicado que se quedara con él. Que por esa noche no lo dejara. Y entonces ella lo besó, enterró la cabeza en su pecho, y con aquellos musculosos brazos a su alrededor se había quedado completamente dormida.

Con un poco de dificultad se giró para quedar de frente a él. Se tomó su tiempo para mirarlo; para admirarlo. Él era magnifico, y no se cansaría de repetirlo, de pensarlo, y era todo suyo. Aquellos tatuajes, se dio cuenta al verlo tan cerca, ocultaban un montón de pequeñas marcas.

Al tener la luz del sol, que entraba por la ventana, justo de frente Bella pudo distinguir la serie de intrincadas cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo. Allá hasta donde alcanzaba su vista. Los brazos, el torso, el cuello… el rostro.

_Cortes de cuchillos _pensó con autentico horror. Sus ojos se abrieron de espanto al ver tanta cantidad de lastimaduras. Más gruesas, más finas, más cortas, menos cortas, millares de marcas decoraban su piel y habían sido cubiertas por tinta en un enorme intento de hacerlas menos visibles.

Soltó un jadeo involuntario que hizo que aquellos hermosos ojos verdes se abrieran rápidamente. Sus propios ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Edward saltó para agazaparse junto a la cama en una postura defensiva – Ya despertaste y te diste cuenta del monstruo que soy? – el dolor tiñendo su voz.

- Quien rayos te hizo eso? – gruño ignorando su pregunta. Él la miro con el más absoluto de los asombros.

- Que?

- Todas esas cicatrices, quien rayos te lastimó así? y no me digas que fue una pelea porque no me la creo, Cullen! – gritó. Las lágrimas corriendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Edward se rascó la cabeza, frustrado, asustado de perderla si ella descubría aquella parte de su vida. Tomando una rápida decisión dijo mirándola a los ojos – te lo contaré, lo juro. Pero no ahora, por favor. No estoy listo para ello, Bella entiéndeme. Yo…

- No confías en mí?

- No es cuestión de confianza, es solo… todo esto es nuevo para mi Bella. – camino despacio hasta tomar asiento a su lado en la cama. El cuerpo solo cubierto por unos bóxer negros. – Fue todo tan rápido, dame un poco de tiempo.

Al ver su postura cabizbaja, Bella apoyo su mentón en aquel ancho hombro. – Vale, pero me lo contaras todo algún día?

- No es como si pudiera negarte muchas cosas, Bella. Es solo que todo es muy nuevo para mí, nunca pase por todas estas cosas – aclaró para el asombro de ella – estar con alguien, no ser solo yo. Tener a alguien que cuide de ti, cuidar de ese alguien. Siempre tuve miedo al rechazo, incluso al contacto, eres la primera mujer a la que toco… y quiero tocar, en años.

Aquellos intensos ojos verde primavera brillaban con amor cuando se clavaron en los dorados de Isabella. Le dolía en el alma escuchar todas aquellas palabras salir de sus labios. Saber que alguien lo había lastimado de forma tal elemental le causaba una rabia, un odio que hasta se volvía dolor físico.

- Nunca voy a dejarte, no mientras tú me quieras contigo. – susurró.

Tomando su rostro entre sus delicadas manos apoyo frente con frente. Los labios a escasos centímetros del otro cuando hablo nuevamente. – no se quien fue capaz de lastimarte de esa forma, Edward. Pero te lo juro, acá y ahora, eso va a cambiar. Nunca más estarás solo, entiendes? Nunca mientras tú lo permitas.

En lugar de contestarle a eso con palabras, la beso. Un beso tan profundo cargado de sentimientos, de inseguridades, de miedos, de deseos. Tan intenso que la hizo gemir contra sus labios.

- Mírame, realmente mírame. Esto te excita? Este rostro? me podrás mirar, verme en la manera en que soy cuando me meta en tu cuerpo? aún me desearas cuando esté atado a ti? Mis caderas presionando contra las tuyas, mi pene atrapado en tu interior. Que sentirás al verme, pequeña? Al ver este cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices y tinta. – gruño enojado consigo mismo por ser tan inseguro.

- Lo mismo que siento ahora, que… que te amo. – más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, y ante aquella declaración él también las dejo caer.

- No… tú no puedes amarme. Nadie puede… tú… te cansaras, te aburrirás de mí, me dejaras como hicieron todos…. Me dejaras cuando todos empiecen a hablar de nosotros, cuando te conviertas en el objeto sus burlas porque estés con una bestia, un monstruo. – molesta ella lo tomo por los hombros y lo sacudió.

- Te amo lo entiendes? Eso para mí es importante, tú eres importante – enfatizó apretando su dedo índice contra su pecho. – y no me interesa lo que otros digan o piensen, mi vida es solo mía. Nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hara. Y si tú estás a mi lado yo soy feliz! Y si me preguntaran como me siento de al estar contigo diría que orgullosa de tener semejante hombre en mi vida.

Escuchó atentamente sus palabras, todavía incrédulo ante lo que ella le estaba diciendo, pero ahí estaba otra vez, ese brillo testarudo que significaba que ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Hablando desde lo más profundo de su corazón. El suyo propio de un vuelco al caer en la cuenta de lo que ella le estaba diciendo. _Me ama _pensó.

Todavía era temprano en la mañana así que Bella aprovecho para irse a su casa pese a las protestas de Edward. Ella tenía que llevar a Holland al colegio y luego al trabajo.

Estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- Que rayos…

Ella realmente no esperaba a nadie. Acababa de dejar a Edward en su casa, y Emmett y Rose estaban de campamento con el pequeño Brady. Se apretó fuertemente el albornos y se encamino para abrir.

- Que mierda haces aquí?! – grito sin importar quien pudiera oírla. Sus ojos desorbitados ante la silueta que se encontraba en la puerta.

- No me grites así, niñata. Todavía soy tu madre.

Con un empujón la mujer aparto el cuerpo de Isabella, para entrar en la el departamento.

- Que sucede, Bells? – preguntó Holland con la mirada asustada ante la intrusa.

- Nada, - Isabella se acercó hasta su hermana, poniéndose a su altura tomo el pequeño rostro entre sus manos y susurró – no importa lo que escuches, Holly, quédate en tu habitación y cierra con llaves.

- Vale… ten cuidado – murmuró tras unos segundos de duda.

La preocupación de su hermana por su bienestar lleno el corazón de Bella con una calidez que había sentido muy pocas veces.

Tomando un profundo respiro se encamino a la sala. Rene, su madre, aquella impresentable mujer que se hallaba despatarrada en su sofá como si fuera su propiedad. Con el maquillaje corrido, las medias rotas, el vestido sucio e imposiblemente corto, ella ciertamente parecía una prostituta barata de las que uno espera encontrar en una calle poco alumbrada a la salida de un túnel desierto.

- Porque me mieras así? Recuerdo cuando eras pequeña y yo era "la mami más linda" – enfatizó la última frase haciendo comillas en el aire, imitando una voz infantil que le provoco nauseas.

- No voy a repetirlo, que haces en mi casa?

- Necesito dinero. – contestó con desinterés, mirándose sus uñas rotas.

- No sé qué es lo que te crees viniendo aquí a exigir cosas, pero tienes diez segundos para irte. – Dijo señalando la puerta en un intento de que su madre entendiera el punto – No tengo ni un centavo, y si tuviera no te lo daría.

- Vamos, Isabellita… nunca fuiste de esas que se gastaban todo… debes tener tus ahorros en alguna parte.

Bella noto el fuerte temblor en sus manos, recorrió con la mirada el brazo para notar los moratones de agujas mal clavadas en la parte interna del codo.

- Estas drogada? Que te has estado inyectando?! – grito, enojada de que encima tuviera que pagarle sus vicios, pero acercase a ella fue el peor error que cometió.

Su madre la tomo fuertemente por el cabello y con un grito furioso la empujo contra el suelo. La cabeza de Isabella choco primero contra la punta de la pequeña mesa de café frente al sillón, abriendo su frente. La corriente de sangre que salió de su cabeza le impidió la vista parcialmente.

- DONDE LO TIENES?!

Con una violencia que ella nunca había visto, Rene empezó a tirar todo lo que tenía delante. Tomo los pocos libros que Isabella tenía, que había logrado conseguir con esfuerzo, y rompió sus hojas. Una por una fueron volando por los aires para caer, tan lentamente como sus lágrimas.

- Detente – susurró ahogada por la sangre que entraba en su boca.

- No hasta que me des lo que quiero.

Rene desapareció por la cocina. A los pocos segundos se escucharon los golpes de cubiertos contra el suelo, platos y vasos estrellándose contra las paredes. Estaba destrozando todo. Su casa, su pobre casa que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado mantener para crear su propio refugio.

Poniéndose de pie con dificultad debido al mareo, Bella entro en la cocina en el momento en que una silla volaba contra una pared. Logró agacharse de milagro cayendo sobre sus manos que quedaron incrustadas con fragmentos de vidrio.

- No voy a repetirlo! – grito nuevamente.

Vagamente Isabella se preguntaba si algunos de los vecinos, habría escuchado todo el estropicio llamando a la policía. Cada vez se sentía más mareada, la mancha de sangre había empapado todo el frente de su albornoz celeste.

- Por favor… - suplico desde el suelo, al ver el estado del lugar.

- No me detendré hasta que me des el dinero!

Tomándola por los cabellos, con una increíble fuerza, Rene empujo a Isabella hasta el baño. Tambaleándose en aquellos enormes tacones con plataforma empezó a tirar cosas por todos lados. Las cremas, los cepillos, las toallas. Molesta al no encontrar nada abrió el grifo de la ducha.

Los ojos de Isabella se desorbitaron del pánico que atenazaba su cuerpo. Recordaba aquello, lo recordaba muy bien. Con un gemido agonizante intentó salir gateando de allí, arrastrándose, pero le fue imposible. Su madre la tomo por los cabellos demasiado fuerte y tironeó en su dirección.

- Suéltala, le haces daño! – grito una pequeña voz.

Su rostro se alzó bruscamente para ver a su hermana, su rostro bañado en lágrimas, parada en el marco de la puerta.

- Sal de aquí mocosa! – grito en respuesta su madre.

- Vete, Holly! Mi teléfono… - fue lo último que logro decir antes de que su madre la jalara una vez más, para sumergir su cabeza directo en la tina llena de agua.

Las manos de Isabella resbalaron por el borde de la tina, en un intento desesperado de escapar. Sus pies patinaron por el suelo mojado, por el agua salpicada, en el momento en que su madre le saco la cabeza de la bañera. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire en cuando Rene se acercó a ella.

- Donde mierda tienes el dinero, maldita perra. – susurró directo en su oído.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, volvió a sumergirle la cabeza en la bañera. Con los pulmones llenos de agua cada vez le era más difícil respirar. Le dolía el cuerpo, tenía arañazos por los brazos, varios moretones y la sangre que salía del corte en su frente estaba tiñendo el agua, mezclada con sus lágrimas, de color rojo.

No era la primera vez que su madre la golpeaba, o utilizaba aquel castigo para obtener algo de ella. Pero usualmente Rene se cansaba rápido, o ella terminaba haciendo su voluntad. En aquel entonces era pequeña, carecía de la resistencia que había ido forjando su personalidad a lo largo de los años, pero ya estaba cansada de luchar.

Había pasado su vida luchando y sabía que tendría que hacerlo durante un tiempo más, por su hermana, por su recién descubierto amor en Edward, pero sentía como poco a poco su vida se iba escapando de sus manos para irse por aquel desagüe. No entraba, en sus pulmones, el aire suficiente para mantenerla viva.

Finalmente, con las fuerzas agotadas, y una trabajosa respiración susurró – En la habitación de Holly… al final del pasillo. Bajo el colchón.

La cabeza de Isabella impactó con fuerza contra el borde de la bañera, en el momento que Rene la soltó con brusquedad para correr en pos de su tan ansiada búsqueda.

Edward estaba terminando de analizar un proyecto junto con otros ejecutivos que trabajan con él cuando su teléfono sonó. Al principio decidió ignorarlo, pero el sonido era cada vez más estridente.

- Lo siento, debo tomar esta llamada. – se excusó para salir de la sala ante la atenta mirada de los otros siete practicantes del proyecto.

Una sensación horrible se instaló en su pecho al ver la pantalla. Una foto de Bella salía en ella. Solo que Bella sabía que durante las horas de trabajo él no podía atender el teléfono. Con el estómago en la garganta se escabulló por los pasillos hasta el baño para contestar la llamada.

- Be… - no terminó de hablar cuando una pequeña voz sollozante lo hizo entrar en pánico.

- Está aquí… ayuda… la está golpeando mucho...

Los gritos que se escuchaban de fondo hicieron que el corazón de Edward latiera a toda velocidad. _Que rayos está sucediendo!_

- Holland! – grito, su mente iluminándose ante el reconocimiento de la hermana de Bella. – Donde esta Bella?

- La va a matar, ella la va a matar… - lloró la pequeña niña de 11 años.

Los gritos al otro lado del teléfono se fueron haciendo más y más fuerte, casi hasta mezclarse con los suyos propios en un desesperado intento de ayudar a la hermana de Bella. Todavía estaba inmóvil en el baño, bajo la escrutadora mirada de varias personas que se habían acercado al escuchar el bullicio provocado, cuando sintió que su alma dejaba su cuerpo.

Con un último grito de Holland, la línea quedo muerta.

- Holland! Hollaaaaand! – grito al aparato en su mano en un intento inútil de que ella contestara.

Aparatando a empujones a la gente que obstruía la salida del baño, Edward entro a trompiscones en la sala en la que había estado anteriormente. Sus compañeros miraron con asombro el estado desesperado en que se encontraba el hombre frente a ellos.

- Lo siento, pero es una urgencia.

Nadie se atrevió a decir lo contrario, mientras veían como Edward corría desesperado hasta su chaqueta para sacar las llaves del auto, al tanto que marcaba a la policía y pedía una ambulancia urgente.

Le tomo lo que parecieron horas manejar las pocas cuadras que lo separaban de la casa de Isabella, pero bien pudieron haber sido segundos. Sin detenerse a buscar donde estacionar, y a pesar de las quejas del conserje, Edward subió el auto en la vereda y corrió por las escaleras.

Con la camisa pegada al cuerpo, y el maquillaje que cubría su millar de tatuajes corrido, por la transpiración, Edward llego al piso de Bella. El primer indicio de que algo estaba realmente muy mal era la puerta abierta de par en par.

Todo estaba hecho un desastre. Cosas rotas y tiradas por todos lados. Vidrio esparcido, sillas rotas, ropa hecha girones. Edward corrió hasta la cocina, pasando por la sala para asegurarse que no estuviera allí. La sangre en el piso le hizo temblar las rodillas. A lo lejos empezaban a escucharse las sirenas de la policía.

Secándose el sudor con la manga, Edward corrió pasillo abajo. La puerta del cuarto abierta, también, en su totalidad. Ropa tirada, la mesita de luz volcada, el colchón había sido removido y caía de la cama. Parecía que un tornado hubiera paso por allí.

Estaba a punto de salir a revisar el siguiente cuarto cuando un sollozo llamo su atención. Sintiendo sus latidos agolpados en su cabeza Edward se arrimó hasta el otro lado de la cama. Entre la pared y el placard, había una pequeña niña rubia. Sus piernas aferradas con fuerza contra el pecho, rodeadas por sus bracitos.

- Holland. – susurró. Ella alzo sus ojitos celestes con pánico reflejados en ellos, pero algo debía de haber visto en el rostro de Edward porque sin dudarlo se puso de pie y corrió hasta él. Sus brazos envolvieron su cuello, cuando él se puso a su altura.

- Que paso, pequeña donde esta Bella? – preguntó tragando sus propias lágrimas. Deseó se un niño y poder llorar libremente.

- En el baño. – murmuró desde el hueco de su cuello.

- Necesito que te quedes aquí. Vendré a recogerte luego.

Edward la miró a los ojos. Celeste cielo contra verde esmeralda. Limpio sus lágrimas con manos firmes y suaves. Besando su frente para infundirle valor se puso de pie y se encaminó hasta la única puerta que se había mantenido cerrada.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Edward hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para no gritar de dolor al ver el espanto ante sus ojos.

Isabella estaba desvanecida, casi desnuda, cubierta de sangre y colgando de la bañadera. Completamente pálida, con sus hermosos labios, objetos de su adoración, de color azulino. Las paredes salpicadas, el agua teñida de un espeluznante color rojo, el piso mojado… toda ella entera estaba mojada. Edward cayó de rodillas al piso, en un silencioso grito agónico. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, las lágrimas bajando su rostro se acercó gateando hasta ella, sin importarle empaparse también.

- Amor… - susurró tomándola en sus brazos, sobre su regazo. Estaba helada. – no… no me hagas esto.

Con manos temblorosas busco su pulso, pero le era imposible. Luego vio los pedazos de vidrios esparcidos en el suelo y tomó uno juntándolo a sus labios. La pequeña nube de vapor que se formó en él casi lo hace saltar de felicidad.

- Aguarda, cariño. La ayuda viene en camino. – dijo cuando escucho las sirenas de las ambulancias en la planta baja.

Con un gesto brusco se arrancó la camisa y acunó el cuerpo de su amada entre sus brazos para poder darle algo de calor corporal. – Aguarda… no me dejes, cielo, por favor… - apartando el cabello mojado de su frente, la beso con todo el miedo que impregnaba su corazón, helándolo hasta los huesos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guaaaapas! buenas noches! PERDON PERDON PERDON PERDON! **

Se que no lo merezco pero la verdad estuve con mi hermano que vive en Chile y vino a visitarnos el fin de semana y encima con millar de cosas del trabajo. Se va uno de mis compañeros que hace 7 años trabaja en DirecTV, y por lastima es un hueco muy grande a llenar ya que hacia mil tareas... así que anduve estresadisima...

Les traigo un pequeño, pequeño capitulo... pero la verdad super tierno...

Queria contarles algo...**TENGO AUTO NUEVO! **estoy taaaan feliz... y en honor le puse "Charlie Tango" es color rojo... asi super sexy jajajaja

En fin... las dejo leer y yo _paso a mejor sueño, porque la verdad... __**ME DICEN ABAJO QUE LES PARECE?!**_

**Apuesto a que tuvieron todas las ganas de matar a Renne, cierto? no se preocupen yo la odiaba mientras lo escribia... jajajajaj**

**_Como siempre la historia es MIA y no se permite su copia total o parcial._**_ Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer!_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Escenas del capitulo anterior.**_

_- Vamos, Isabellita… nunca fuiste de esas que se gastaban todo… debes tener tus ahorros en alguna parte._

_Bella noto el fuerte temblor en sus manos, recorrió con la mirada el brazo para notar los moratones de agujas mal clavadas en la parte interna del codo._

_- Estas drogada? Que te has estado inyectando?! – grito, enojada de que encima tuviera que pagarle sus vicios, pero acercase a ella fue el peor error que cometió._

_**...**_

_- Holland. – susurró. Ella alzo sus ojitos celestes con pánico reflejados en ellos, pero algo debía de haber visto en el rostro de Edward porque sin dudarlo se puso de pie y corrió hasta él. Sus brazos envolvieron su cuello, cuando él se puso a su altura._

_- Que paso, pequeña donde esta Bella? – preguntó tragando sus propias lágrimas. Deseó se un niño y poder llorar libremente._

_- En el baño. – murmuró desde el hueco de su cuello._

_- Necesito que te quedes aquí. Vendré a recogerte luego._

_Edward la miró a los ojos. Celeste cielo contra verde esmeralda. Limpio sus lágrimas con manos firmes y suaves. Besando su frente para infundirle valor se puso de pie y se encaminó hasta la única puerta que se había mantenido cerrada._

_Con el corazón en la garganta, Edward hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para no gritar de dolor al ver el espanto ante sus ojos._

_Isabella estaba desmayada, casi desnuda, cubierta de sangre y colgando de la bañadera. Completamente pálida, con sus hermosos labios, objetos de su adoración, de color azulino. Las paredes salpicadas, el agua teñida de un espeluznante color rojo, el piso mojado… toda ella entera estaba mojada. Edward cayó de rodillas al piso, en un silencioso grito agónico. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, las lágrimas mojando su rostro se acercó gateando hasta ella, sin importarle empaparse también._

_- Amor… - susurró tomándola en sus brazos, sobre su regazo. Estaba helada. – no… no me hagas esto._

_Con manos temblorosas busco su pulso, pero le era imposible. Luego vio los pedazos de vidrios esparcidos en el suelo y tomó uno juntándolo a sus labios. La pequeña nube de vapor que se formó en él casi lo hace saltar de felicidad._

_- Aguarda, cariño. La ayuda viene en camino. – dijo cuando escucho las sirenas de las ambulancias en la planta baja._

_Con un gesto brusco se arrancó la camisa y acunó el cuerpo de su amada entre sus brazos para poder darle algo de calor corporal. – Aguarda… no me dejes, cielo, por favor… - apartando el cabello mojado de su frente, la beso con todo el miedo que impregnaba su corazón, helándolo hasta los huesos._

_ ..._

**CAPITULO 9**

Los siguientes minutos fueron un borron en su mente. Sintió como el cuerpo inerte de Bella era arrancado de sus brazos y reaccionando por instinto lanzó un puñetazo contra uno de los médicos. Así que, por su idiotez, habían terminado por sostenerlo entre cuatro policías mientras los enfermeros trabajaban rápido para salvarle la vida a Isabella.

Lo único que él era capaz de repetir una y otra vez como una cruel letanía, mientras más lágrimas de las que había llorado en toda su vida caían por su rostro, era _"No me dejes", _un evidente estado de shock que conmociono y conmovió a más de uno de los allí presentes.

Cuando al final tuvieron el cuerpo de la chica entubado, conectado a un respirador y en una camilla desaparecieron rápidamente. Edward hizo el intento de seguirlos, pero entre toda la neblina de cosas que habían sucedido recordó a la pequeña que aguardaba en la habitación.

- Holly.

La niña corrió a refugiarse nuevamente en sus brazos. Sin pensarlo, Edward la tomo en volantas y salió disparado tras la marcha de ambulancias y patrulleros que se encargaba de Bella.

Subió a Holland en el asiento del copiloto, arrancando el auto antes de ponerle el cinturón de seguridad.

Hacía ya tres que Bella no despertaba. Cada segundo que pasaba era una agonía extrema para Edward. Le dolía el alma, no tenerla, no poder verla sonreír, tener que decirle a Holly, como pidió ser llamada, que todavía no se sabía cuándo su hermana iba a despertar.

Entre Edward y Holland se había desarrollado un vínculo único. Él tenía, por primera vez, a la hermana que nunca tuvo de niño. Durante interminables horas ella había llorado hasta quedarse dormida en sus brazos, y él había velado de sus sueños. De los sueños de esas dos mujeres que se habían metido bajo su piel de forma irrefrenable.

Para Holly, Edward era calor, cariño, y un bonito decorado de dibujos. Él era la figura masculina que había faltado desde siempre en su vida, y con toda su inocencia infantil, se había escudado en su pecho para ver como la vida de su hermana pendía de un hilo. Isabella era para Holland su heroína, una princesa de cuentos como los que leía antes de ir a dormir. Era su ejemplo a seguir, su meta en el futuro era ser tan linda y fuerte como ella.

La admiraba y estaba aterrorizada de perderla. – Me dejarás sola? – murmuró mientras arrimaba una silla.

Para su edad Holland no solo era demasiado inocente, sino que además era bajita. Por lo que se paró en la silla para llegar hasta la camilla donde descansaba su hermana. – No me dejes, Belli. Te juro que me levantaré temprano. Lavaré los platos, y ordenaré la habitación. – las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras ella se limpiaba la nariz en la manga de la chaqueta. – Por favor… Edward dijo que despertarías. Porque no lo has hecho?

A Edward se le partió un poco más el corazón al escuchar sus palabras desesperadas. Holland no paraba de temblar, ni de llorar. No había querido comer más que unos bocados y cuando lograba dormir un rato se levantaba con pesadillas atormentando sus sueños.

Él había tenido que tomarse días de las vacaciones, que hacía cuatro años que acumulaba, para no dejar sola a la pequeña que ahora estaba bajo su cuidado. Habían intentado localizar a Rosalie y Emmett, pero según le contó Holly, estaban de acampadas en una zona donde no había cobertura móvil, así que en su lugar, se había dedicado a dejarles notas donde pudieran verlas. En la casa, con los vecinos, en el móvil, en el fijo, en sus trabajos, en el bar, en todos lados.

- Vamos, Holly, tienes que comer. – tomando a la niña en brazos permitió que se acurrucara contra su cuello.

- Que voy a hacer si me deja, Ed? No quiero quedarme sola. – sollozó apretando sus brazos contra él.

- No va a dejarte. – le susurró en el oído – ella no va a dejarnos, escuchaste? No lo permitiré. Y… y… - se obligó a sí mismo a tragar el nudo en su garganta para continuar. – y si así fuera, que no va a suceder, yo cuidaría de ti, cariño.

- Gracias, Ed. – ella lo besó en la mejilla, con sus labios húmedos por las lágrimas, en el beso más inocente que él había recibido en su vida.

Conmovido por tanta ternura recibida de aquella pequeña niña que no le importaba su aspecto, sus cicatrices o la cantidad de tinta que decoraba su cuerpo, dejo escapar una lágrima silenciosa.

Tomándola en brazos la llevo hasta la cafetería frente al hospital. Ellos habían estado pasando las noches allí, pero por las mañanas Edward obligaba a la niña a tomar un baño e ir al colegio. Mientras que él volvía a hacerle compañía a su bella durmiente.

- Quieres una ensalada con la hamburguesa, Holly?

- Vale.

Habían terminado de comer cuando el celular de Edward empezó a sonar.

- Aló.

- Edward, carajos que sucedió! Me estoy volviendo loco! Recién veo tus mensajes, no puedo creer que esa malnacida apareciera otra vez! – gritó la voz de Emmett por el auricular.

- Tranquilo Emmett, ya levanté la denuncia. – contestó con pesar.

- Y Holland? Estamos de camino Edward, pero llegaremos con suerte mañana en la noche.

- Está conmigo – observó a la niña que salía del baño y tomaba asiento frente a él. – aguarda. Lavaste tus manos, cierto? – preguntó alejando el teléfono de su oreja.

- Sí, es el tío Emmett? – con un asentimiento, Edward volvió prestar atención a su interlocutor.

- Cuídala, por favor. Ellas son las únicas familias que tengo. No puedo creer que no estuviera para ellas cuando fue necesario. – para su asombro, Emmett se puso a llorar.

- Cálmate. Solo… asegúrate de llegar de una vez. – dijo inseguro sobre cómo reaccionar ante eso.

Esa noche volvieron a dormir abrazados en el sillón. Él sosteniendo su pequeño cuerpo, acurrucándolo para alejar las pesadillas.

- Ed…

- mmm?

- Me cantas? – susurró tan suavecito que creyó haberlo imaginado.

Pero ella se lo repitió mirándolo con ojitos tristes. Y entonces él empezó a cantarle suavecito hasta que se quedó dormida. - _Every rose has its thorn. __Just like every night has its dawn…Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song. Every rose has its thorn. Though it's been a while now, I can still feel so much pain. Like the knife that cuts you, the wound heals, but the scar, that scar remains…_

Cuando despertó por la mañana se asustó al no sentir el cuerpo pequeño de Holland entre sus brazos, pero luego la vio salir del baño y caminar hasta él.

- El tío Emm, llamo. Dijo que estarían llegando temprano.

- Holly, tengo que irme a casa a bañar y buscar unas cosas. – Por primera vez agradeció que los tatuajes cubrieran su rostro, porque ciertamente se vería demacrado – necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que guardes un secreto por mí – susurró mirando sus profundos ojos celestes.

Ante su asentimiento continuó. – No puedes contarle a nadie acerca de mis dibujos, los tatuajes. – dijo señalando su cara.

- Porque? – preguntó con su inocente voz.

- Porque no a todos les gustan, así que es un secreto.

- Pero son bonitos.- contestó estirando su pequeña mano para acariciar su mejilla.

- Por favor?

- Vale.

Como era sábado, Holland se quedó en el hospital a esperar a Emmett y su familia. Edward sabía que no le pasaría nada, porque varias de las enfermeras, que todavía corrían por los pasillos cuando lo veían sin maquillaje, se habían encariñado con ella.

Una vez en su casa se tomó su tiempo para bañarse, tomarse un buen café, y poner el maquillaje en el lugar correcto. Estaba por tomar las llaves cuando el teléfono sonó.

- Despertó.


	10. Chapter 10

**BUENAS BUENAS! **Como la semana pasada estuve taaaaann complicada con mil cosas decidí ser buena y traerles el capitulo el día que corresponde.

_Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre..._ y eso me hizo pensar en algunas cosas, y algunas ideas para ir desarrollando más la historia. Quiero aclararles: Que todavía no se cuantos capitulos va a tener, pero no creo que sean más de 25 o 30 caps. LES AVISO POR LAS DUDAS!

_Saben una cosa? __**TENGO ENTRADAS PARA EL LOLLAPALOOZAA! JAJAJAJAJ**_Ya es el segundo año que se hace en Argentina... el año pasado IMAGINE DRAGONS ME VOLO COMPLETAMENTE LA CABEZA! Lorde una idola y los Red Hot fabulosos tambien... este año parece que viene Kings of Leon... UNA BANDA QUE ME ENCAAANTA mal... así que nada... 2015, llega rapido jajajajaja

...

**Quiero agradecerles a todas las nuevas lectoras! Y LAS CHICAS DE SIEMPRE! NO SE ME PONGAN CELOSAS! **

_**Me encantaría que cada una me dejara un mensajito aunque sea con un ME GUSTA como en el**_** face...**

Es como que me encanta leer su aceptación, es muy importante para un escritor eso, y más que nada saber que les esta pareciendo la historia.

A que la odian a Renne, cierto?... bueno... quieren ver como sigue la cosa? Las dejo leer tranquilas! **Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**_Como siempre la historia es mia y no se permite su copia TOTAL O PARCIAL! _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephene Meyer._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Escenas del capitulo anterior:**_

_– No puedes contarle a nadie acerca de mis dibujos, los tatuajes. – dijo señalando su cara._

_- Porque? – preguntó con su inocente voz._

_- Porque no a todos les gustan, así que es un secreto._

_- Pero son bonitos.- contestó estirando su pequeña mano para acariciar su mejilla._

_- Por favor?_

_- Vale._

_Como era sábado, Holland se quedó en el hospital a esperar a Emmett y su familia. Edward sabía que no le pasaría nada, porque varias de las enfermeras, que todavía corrían por los pasillos cuando lo veían sin maquillaje, se habían encariñado con ella._

_Una vez en su casa se tomó su tiempo para bañarse, tomarse un buen café, y poner el maquillaje en el lugar correcto. Estaba por tomar las llaves cuando el teléfono sonó._

_- Despertó._

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

- Me cantas? – oyó a lo lejos, pero bien podían haberlo dicho al lado de su oído.

Entonces él empezó a cantarle suavecito, su voz tierna le llego al corazón. - _Every rose has its thorn. __Just like every night has its dawn…Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song. Every rose has its thorn. Though it's been a while now, I can still feel so much pain. Like the knife that cuts you, the wound heals, but the scar, that scar remains…_

Otra vez esos ruidos a su alrededor, los pitidos de una máquina. Podía sentir que algo la tocaba… no algo, alguien. Había escuchado la voz de su ángel en algún momento. Aquel ángel que le murmuraba cosas bonitas en el oído, él le pedía que no lo dejara. Que la quería a su lado. Pero este no era él.

Había intentado abrir los ojos en varias oportunidades, pero nunca lo lograba del todo. Siempre había algo que tiraba para abajo, otra vez al mundo de los sueños. Pero siempre lo había escuchado a él, lo había oído cantar! Eso era! Cada vez que él cantaba ella se deslizaba más cerca de la conciencia, pero entonces, porque no estaba cantando ahora? Le habría pasado algo?

Estiró la mano izquierda lentamente, uno a uno probó sus dedos. Los estiró y los flexiono un par de veces. Luego lo intentó con la derecha. Movimientos suaves, metódicos. Al ver que eso funcionaba movió los dedos de sus pies, por debajo de las suaves sabanas que la cubrían.

Intentó abrir sus parpados, pero las luces fluorescentes daban directo sobre ella, sus pestañas le hicieron cosquillas cuando se cerraron bruscamente. Lo intentó una vez más, logrando mantenerlos abiertos unos instantes para escanear la habitación. Nada le resultaba familiar.

Holland estaba durmiendo en el sillón al lado de su cama. Al otro lado de la habitación, junto a la puerta Emmett abrazaba a una llorosa Rosalie.

- Agua. – susurró. Su garganta le ardía, tan seca como el desierto.

Rosalie lanzó un grito sorprendido para salir corriendo de la habitación, _llamará a las enfermeras_ supuso, al darse cuenta que estaba en un hospital.

- Bells… - Emmett corrió hasta su lado, y prácticamente se tiro sobre ella en la cama para abrazarla.

Pasadas gotas impactaron directo en su cuello. Asombrada, lo único que pudo hacer fue estirar su mano libre para acariciar los cabellos negros y rizados de su primo.

- Ya, Emmy… Emmy-Pooh estoy bien. No vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente.

- Creí… cuando… dios… - él volvió a sollozar abrazándola más fuerte.

Entendía lo que el grandote intentaba decirle. Ellos eran familia, quizás la única familia que tenían y por eso cuidaban unos de los otros.

- Tranquilo, cariño… tendrás que aguatarme por un tiempo más.

- Cuando Edward me llamo….

- Edward? – preguntó asombrada, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Él te encontró, Bells. – ella se trago el grito que amenazaba con salir de su boca. – Holly lo llamo antes de que tu madre le pegara. Edward las encontró a ambas y ha estado cuidado de ustedes desde entonces…

- Desde entonces? – cada vez estaba más confundida. Recordaba solo fracciones de lo sucedido hacia solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

- Hace cuatro días que estas en coma, Bella.

- Oh por Dios.

- Bellis? – preguntó una voz adormilada. – BELLA!

Holland alejó a Emmett de la camilla con un empujón y se subió para abrazar a su hermana. La maquina conectada a sus latidos empezó a sonar enloquecida cuando Isabella vio las grandes ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos de la pequeña.

- Holly. – le acarició el cabello con ternura mirando sus infinitos ojos celestes.

- Pensé que nunca despertarías. – susurró bajito para que solo ella la oyera.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Emmett se ocultaba discretamente en una esquina con el teléfono en la oreja. – Nunca te dejaría.

- Eso mismo dijo Ed. Dijo que no nos dejarías. – Holland hizo un puchero que le estrujo el corazón.

- Él es un buen chico, ha cuidado bien de ti? – preguntó enredando un mechón rubio entre sus dedos.

- Sí, él te quiere Bells. Y dijo que me quería y que me cuidaría si algo pasaba.

Su hermana se acomodó contra su cuerpo en la gran camilla de hospital. Demasiado cómoda, _cuanto saldrá todo esto_ pensó con espanto, al ver el lujo de la habitación que la rodeaba. El brazo de Holland se apretó en su cintura y poco a poco Bella noto como la pequeña se quedaba dormida.

- Emmett… - susurró luego de un rato de hacerle mimos a su hermana. Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos. – Como haré para pagar todo esto?

- Por eso no…

Emmett no pudo terminar porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió casi violentamente, haciendo que el holter volviera a sonar del susto.

- Bella.

Edward cruzó la habitación a la carrera para caer de rodillas al lado de su cama. Sendas lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de ambos. La imagen de él de esa forma rompió su alma en pedazos. Sin despegar los sus ojos dorados de aquellos verdes a los que quería con locura, estiró la mano para acariciar su rostro. Vagamente fue consciente de que el cuerpo dormido de su hermana era retirado de su lado.

Teniendo cuidado con la intravenosa en su brazo, Isabella giró su cuerpo para quedar frente él. Edward tocó su frente con la de la mujer que amaba y suavemente acercó sus labios en un casto beso cargado de sentimientos.

- Creí que te perdería. – susurró con la voz ahogada.

- No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. No todavía al menos. – ella volvió a acariciar su rostros. - te prometí que me quedaría contigo mientras que tu quisieras.

- No me dejes, nunca. Por favor. No lo soportaría. No podría volver a pasar por esto otra vez.

- No lo haré. – murmuró ella extendiéndose para besarlo una vez más.

- Estos ciertamente fueron los peores días de mi vida, amor.

Más tarde Rosalie entró en la habitación con el pequeño Brady dormido en brazos. Pasaron toda la tarde en aquella habitación conversando entre todos. Edward apoyado en el respaldar de la cama, abrazándola contra su musculoso pecho, que lejos de incomodarla por su dureza le resultaba reconfortante, protector. Emmett había tenido que buscar sillas para él y su mujer, ya que los niños dormidos ocupaban el sillón.

- Entonces, nos dirás que pasó? – preguntó Emmett soplando su taza de café. Ella se moría por uno.

- Rene. Mi madre – explico ante la mirada interrogante de su hombre.

- Que quería esta vez esa perra? – gruño Rosalie.

- Lo mismo que siempre, Rose. Dinero. Ella realmente estaba drogada. – dijo recordando las marcas de moretones mal pinchados en el lado interno de sus codos. – y borracha.

- Parece que la prostitución no le alcanza.

- Emmett, hay niños. – regaño Rosalie.

- Déjalo, Rose. Él tiene razón, su cuerpo ya no es el de antes. Le están pesando los años. Su rostro está avejentado por las drogas y el alcohol… sus uñas y dientes amarillos de tabaco – lanzó un fuerte suspiro al recordar las condiciones de su progenitora.

- Tal mala es la cosa?

- Ella nos tuvo de muy pequeña. Tenía apenas 16 años cuando quedó embarazada de mí. – le explicó a Edward que permanecía tenso y callado a sus espaldas. – siempre fue una alcohólica, pero cuando Holly nació… ella empezó a llegar tarde a casa. Luego podía pasar semanas fuera sin dar señales de vida.

- Lo siento.

- No lo sientas. Gracias a ello soy quien soy. Quizás de otra forma no te hubiera conocido – le sonrió con dulzura apretando sus manos unidas en su vientre. Él besó sus cabellos con una ternura ajena a la violencia que sentía en su interior.

- Aun así no es justo.

- Nadie dijo que lo fuera. – respirando hondo continuó. – ella necesitaba dinero, yo no tenía muchos ahorros. No quise dárselos, trabaje muy duro por ellos. Empezó a destrozar la casa, cuando… cuando… - Edward apretó aún más sus manos para infundirle valor – me golpeó. Caí contra la mesa y… mi cabeza – estiró su mano tocando el vendaje.

- Eso explica la sangre en la sala.

- Lamento que hallas presenciado eso. – dijo encontrando aquellos ojos verdes que se habían convertido en acero.

- Continua.

- Me arrastró de los pelos hasta el baño… de pequeña ella me metía la cabeza bajo el agua para que yo le hiciera caso, para que yo le diera el dinero que por ahí había ahorrado en las pocas veces que ella nos daba algo. Usualmente se gastaba la paga en pequeños vestidos para sus citas.

- Te torturó? De pequeña? – la voz de Edward siendo un susurró ahogado. Él se levantó con furia y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, con la elegancia de un tigre enjaulado. Rosalie lloraba silenciosamente contra el pecho de Emmett.

- Sí, le encantaba hacer eso, y parece que el gusto no se le fue. Al final tuve que decirle donde estaba la plata. Dios mis ahorros… mi casa… - lloró.

Hablaron un rato más, y luego Rosalie se ofreció, pese a las protestas, a llevarse a Holland a su casa. Mientras que Edward le hacía compañía. Cuando apareció la enfermera, Bella logró convencerlo que fuera a buscarse algo para comer.

- Que lindos chicos que tienes – dijo la mujer con algo de envidia tiñendo su voz.

- Lo sé.

- El aterrador, el de los tatuajes, no sé a despegado de ti en todos estos días, y se hizo cargo de los gastos.

- Que él, que? – preguntó con espanto. Tenía que haber un error.

- Él pago todo, e incluso te cambiamos a esta habitación a pedido especial, para que pudiera pasar la noche aquí junto a tu cama, con tu hermana. Aunque no sé cómo no te espantas, es bastante aterrador.

A Bella le estaba costando respirar, pero aquel comentario cínico la hizo enojar. – Oye! Estas hablando de mí novio! Nadie te mando a verlo, si no te gusta es tú problema, no el mío.

- Tranquila, solo digo que este está mucho más bonito. Peor si no lo quieres puedo quedármelo.

Anonadada por el descaro de la enfermera, vio como esta se retiraba con un sinuoso movimiento de caderas en el momento en que Edward entraba por la puerta.

- Estas bien? – preguntó él acomodándole un mechón de cabello. Su voz sonó tan afilada como una cuchilla y entonces ella reparó en su mandíbula apretada.

- La escuchaste – susurró, ante su asentimiento contestó – sabes que no me importa lo que piensen. Si escuchaste lo que dijo, escuchaste lo que conteste.

- Lo sé. – murmuró besando su frente con ternura. – pero eso no significa que no sea verdad, Bella.

- No me interesa.

Ella lo tomó por la nuca, y olvidándose del hecho de que debía verse espantosa y con mal aliento, luego de cuatro días de hospital, lo beso como si su vida se fuera en ello. Él gimió contra sus labios, acomodándose más cerca de ella en la camilla. El sonido del holter hizo que se separaran.

- Lo siento. – dijo mientras repartía pequeños besos en su mandíbula. – tengo que ser más cuidadoso contigo.

- No lo sientas. Solo… te quiero – susurró ella tan bajito que de no haber estado tan cerca él no lo habría escuchado. Él se detuvo, inmóvil por un momento.

Tras mirarla a sus ojos por interminables minutos, acercó su boca a su oído. Su suave aliento a menta haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello – yo también te quiero.

Bella despertó a la mañana siguiente con el bullicio proveniente del pasillo. Voces conocidas, retumbaban en las paredes. Se sentó en la cama, a su lado había una nota de Edward diciendo que había ido a por el desayuno. La dejo en la mesa cuando sonó un golpeteo en la puerta.

- Bella! – James entró en la habitación al primero, seguido por algunos de los chicos del gimnasio.

- Mia cara! – gritó Dimitri en un perfecto italiano, sentándose en una de las sillas al lado de su cama.

- Queríamos saber cómo estabas. – dijo el primero acariciando sus brazos magullados. – Carlisle nos dijo que habías tenido un accidente y estabas en el hospital. No nos dejaron entrar hasta hoy, porque no somos familia… y tú no despertabas. – él hizo un tierno puchero que emociono a Bella.

- Pero hablamos con varias enfermeras que nos mantenían al tanto de tu estado. – Aclaró Alec mirándola con cariño desde los pies de su cama.

Estuvieron hablando bastante rato antes de que Isabella se percatara de la figura que se apoyaba indolentemente contra el marco de la puerta. Con los chicos ajenos a su presencia, ella admiró con descaro lo hermoso que era todo él, incluso con sus tatuajes marcando su piel.

Sabiendo que ese día ni Emmett, ni Rose podían venir a verla, la noche anterior le había pedido que se quitara el maquillaje, y él con su voluntad doblegada ante esa asombrosa mujer, como un adicto a su propia marca de heroína, había ido la baño a lavarse sin protestar. Edward todavía guardaba las apariencias con su familia.

Cuando James y los otros notaron que ella miraba la puerta, y ya no les prestaba ninguna atención, voltearon a ver que sucedía. Dimitri casi se cae de culo al ver a al Arcangel parado ahí. Si bien lo había visto varias veces en el gimnasio, aquel reservado hombre, no dejaba de asustarlo como un ratón ante un gran gato. Él ciertamente era el gato, y uno bien, bien grande.

Alec habló primero. Su voz temblorosa, tartamudeante. – Que… que haces aquí?

- Podría preguntarles lo mismo – contestó con sus ojos entornados y la voz afilada.

- Edward. – reclamo Bella, contiendo la risa ante el despliegue de testosterona. – Cálmate.

- Lo siento, cielo. – Edward se alejó de la pared arrimándose a ella para besar su frente.

- No sabía que se conocían. – murmuró James con asombró.

En los años que llevaba conociendo a Edward, solo lo había visto hacer eso con otra persona. Con Esme, y ella era como una madre para los tres. Si bien era cierto que hace mucho no hablaban, en su momento tanto James, como Jasper y Edward, habían sido como hermanos. Los tres mosqueteros. Los hombres, en ese entonces niños, carecían de familia, y ella les había brindado todo el amor de su corazón. Con el pasar del tiempo se habían convertido en una suerte de familia, pero luego Edward se había enfocado en sus estudios y las peleas callejeras alejándose de James.

- Lo cierto es que estas sujetando la mano de mi novia. – Bella soltó un jadeo, y James alejó su mano de la de ella como si el contacto le quemara.

- Lo siento, yo…

- Edward! – reclamó ella una vez más. Enfurecida por su comportamiento – no hay necesidad de trataros así! Por el amor de dios.

Él trago en seco al ver la furia de sus ojos dorados, pero se limitó a asentir y tomar asiento en la cama junto a ella.

- Vaya hermano, te felicito – dijo James tomándolo por sorpresa. Su sonrisa sincera mientras palmeaba su hombro – ella es una gran mujer, sabes?

- Es como si te hubieras ganado la lotería. – agregó Dimitri rompiendo el silencio por primera vez.

Luego de eso el ambiente se aligero bastante. Los cuatro hombres y ella conversaron animadamente hasta que se hizo la hora de finalizadas las visitas.

- Bueno, esperamos que estés fuera pronto, pequeña – dijo Alec despidiéndose con un beso en la frente. Ella le sonrió.

- Lo que tú quieres es volver a comer tortillas de manzana. – riendo él apretó su mano, y salió de la habitación.

- Ahora sí aceptaras nuestras lecciones de defensa personal? – gruño Dimitri, mientras se ponía su cazadora de cuero.

- Ya lo creo que sí – James entornó sus ojos mirándola con molestia. – Cuando te dan de alta?

- En dos días – contestó Edward por ella.

- Genial… si necesitan ayuda para reparar lo que se pueda del daño, solo… avisen.

- No creo que sea necesario reparar nada, pero quizás sí necesitemos ayuda con la mudanza.

- Mudanza? – preguntó Isabella mirando a Edward con confusión.

Al día siguiente recibieron una corta visita de Esme y Carlisle. El matrimonio se había preocupado por su salud, y le habían pedido a Bella que se tomaran las cosas con calma, que librara unos días hasta mejorar del todo. Edward aprovecho cuando se fueron para contarle como seguían las cosas a partir de ahí.

- El tema es – se tomó un momento para organizar sus ideas respirando hondo – se puso al tanto a la policía sobre tu madre, pero está desaparecida. Tampoco hay muchas fotos actuales que la identifiquen. Así que hasta nuevo aviso no puedes volver al departamento.

- No… mi casa… donde… - sus ojos se llenaron en lágrimas – donde viviremos, no tengo… no tenemos donde ir. Ya no tengo dinero tampoco…

- Pueden quedarse en mi apartamento. – contestó mirándola a los ojos.

- Edward… te lo agradezco pero somos dos, somos un paquete completo… no puedo dejar a Holland al cuidado de nadie. – dijo recordando el pequeño y destartalado lugar donde él vivía.

- Cariño, ahora tengo habitaciones de sobra.

- Que quieres decir con "habitaciones de sobra"? – preguntó con confusión.

- Ehmm… digamos que aproveche los días que no estuviste consciente para ehmm… buscar otro departamento.

- Que hiciste qué?

- Mira… hace rato necesitaba salir de ese agujero – aclaró sentándose en la cama junto a ella para tomarle las manos. – El hecho de conocerte solamente acelero el proceso… digamos que me sentía bastante avergonzado de aquel antro, pero hasta ahora nunca tuve la motivación para irme.

- Edward…

- No lo digas, por favor. – suplicó mirándola a los ojos. – quería hacerlo, vale? Siempre he estado yo solo, ahora las tengo a ustedes conmigo. Moriría si les pasara algo por estar en los suburbios. Y realmente estaba cansado de aquel lugar, siempre creí que estaba al nivel pero…

- No eres una basura – murmuró tomando su masculino rostro entre las manos.

- Es lo que tú te vas a encargar de enseñarme. – dijo sonriéndole de aquella forma arrebatadora y nueva para ella.

- Siempre. Te quiero – susurró acercando sus labios, los alientos mezclándose, pero sin llegar a tocarse.

- También yo te quiero… - la besó lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para saborearla – eso significa que aceptaras y me harán compañía por un tiempo? – preguntó cuándo se separaron.

- Vale – contestó todavía aturdida por aquel beso.

- Esperemos que sea bastante largo.

- Solo hay algo con lo que no me siento cómoda – dijo alejándose para respirar – dividiremos los gastos a la mitad.

- No, eso nunca. – protestó enfurecido.

- Edw…

- No, Isabella. Y es mi última palabra. – Cruzándose de brazos la miro con ojos entornados – tengo mucho más dinero del que te imaginas, hice buenas inversiones durante años con la plata ganada en las peleas, y el trabajo. Si vivía en aquella pocilga era porque no me interesaba. Ahora si lo hace.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros… ni siquiera tuve que pagar el nuevo departamento. Siempre lo tuve, solo que no me sentía cómodo allí. – Ante su mirada interrogante continuó – era de mi madre, lo heredé al nacer. Ella murió al darme a luz, sabía que el embarazo era sumamente complicado llegado el último tiempo, así que ya tenía escrito en su testamento que sería para mí.

- Yo… lo siento por eso.

- No, no lo hagas. Lo único que lamento de ello fue el no haberla conocido. – Él apartó su mirada para que no viera en sus ojos la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Ella colocó una mano en su hombro.

- Vale. Nos iremos contigo, cielo.

- Gracias – la sonrisa en su rostro era brillante, cuando se acercó para besarla una vez más.


	11. Chapter 11

**LO SIEEEENTOOOOOOOOO! **LAMENTO LA DEMORA GUAPAS REALMENTE LO SIENTO! Se que han sido 15 días ya y realmente lo lamento. No deje de escribir es solo que estuve con muchos lios.

Durante estas últimas dos semanas estuve quedandome en el trabajo hasta muy entradas las 21hs, más la facultad lo días que no... realmente estoy agotada.

No tengo perdón, lo sé... pero espero que puedan entender que yo **las quiero mucho y las aprecio a todas! **Todos sus mensajes me dan mucha fuerza siempre y aliento para seguir adelante día a día e intentar seguir con esta historia. _Está todo planeado y anotado no se preocupen, _solo falta el tiempo que escasea para pasarlo a un capitulo nuevo.

**Quizás tarde en actualizar hasta que me acomode un poco con todos mis lios,pero no voy a dejar colgada la historia. **Prefiero tardar en actualizar que subirles un capitulo rápido así no más.. NO SE QUE OPINAN USTEDES?

Paso a comentarles:para la que no la vio...vean la pelicula "Si decido quedarme o If I Stay" llore la mitad de la pelicula... AJAJAJAJA

EN FIN... Ya que tarde tanto en traerles este nuevo capitulo no las voy a entretener más... **QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECE! **

**Enjoy.**

_Como siempre la historia es ORIGINAL MIA Y NO SE PERMITE SU COPIA PARCIAL O TOTAL. _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**CAPITULO 11**

El departamento era hermoso.

Completamente distinto al anterior antro en el que vivía Edward, este pequeño edificio de solo 2 plantas, con seis apartamentos estaba justo frente al central park, el corazón de Manhattan.

Sus techos altos y los ventanales que cubrían toda la pared frontal, tanto del living, como del dormitorio principal tenían a Bella en las nubes. Aquello era lo que siempre había soñado de chica.

- Dios, esto es hermoso, Edward. – dijo saliendo asombrada al balcón.

- Lo sé. – ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

- Que es lo que sucede, amor?

- Nada… es solo… nunca había venido, hasta… bueno…

- Oh Edward… - tomando su rostro lo besó lentamente.

- Te quiero sabes? – dijo apoyando la frente contra la de ella.

- Y yo a ti.

De golpe el rostro de Edward tomo un sutil color rosado bajo toda aquella tinta. – Tú eh…

- Que?

- Tú… dormirás conmigo? – fue tan rápido que tuvo que esforzase por entenderlo, cuando lo hizo rompió en risas. – Que? – preguntó molesto ante su reacción.

- Creíste que te dejaría durmiendo solo después de que proclamaste cual Tarzan, frente a los chicos que yo era tu novia?

- Yo ehmm… con respecto a eso…

- Si, tú con respecto a eso, que? Sabes, la cosa va en ambos sentidos. – dijo alejándose para apoyase en la balaustrada de mármol del balcón.

- A que te refieres?

Edward se apoyó a su lado y la miro interrogante – A que la primera zorra que ose mirarte va a perder sus ojos. – contentó muy seria, apuntándolo con su dedo indice.

- En primera odiaría que te pelearas por mí. – él entornó los ojos en su dirección – y en segunda, dudo que alguna mujer me mire.

- Yo lo hago. Acéptalo, Edward, eres hermoso.

- Solo tú piensas eso.

- Porque te conozco – ella lo beso fuertemente, con deseo y amor impregnados en aquel gesto. Luego entro en la sala para admirar el resto del lugar.

La habitación de Holland quedaba en el pasillo contrario al de la que compartiría con Edward. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color azul celeste. Había una cama demasiado grande para un chico pero sin llegar a ser matrimonial. Las paredes adornadas con retratos que nunca habían llegado a ser ocupados.

Excepto por el que contenía una foto de una mujer muy embarazada. Isabella se tomó unos minutos para admirar la foto donde la figura posaba a contraluz en un ventanal, las sombras cubriendo su rostro, su cuerpo desnudo visiblemente abultado y sus manos descansando con ternura en la base de su vientre. Debía ser la madre de Edward.

Con un suspiro dejo la foto donde estaba y se alejó lentamente para contemplar el resto.

Una gran ventana en la pared frente a la cama, daba a un patio interno compartido, coronada por un hermoso escritorio de madera oscura y patas talladas. A su lado había una repisa y pudo ver varios libros para chicos que nunca se habían leído. Un estante más abajo, estaban los libros de su hermana.

Por ese mismo pasillo había un baño grande, con una hermosa tina y un lavamanos. Todo a juego con madera oscura y cerámicas blancas.

La cocinase separada del living por una barra tipo desayunador. Era espaciosa, con una isla que tenía un sofisticado sistema para deshacerse de los desechos luego de cocinar y una bacha. Sobre la encimera con las hornallas, detrás de la isla, había otra bacha, y un gran horno.

Bastante impresionada con el surtido de implementos que había, Bella recorrió el último pasillo con un nudo en el estómago por la anticipación. Paso la puerta del closet del pasillo, el estudio, y la habitación de invitados, sin prestarles atención.

Con un suspiro abrió la última puerta. La habitación tenía el tamaño de todo su pequeño apartamento anterior. La cama más grande que había visto en su vida, le daba la bienvenida. En una esquina había una puerta de persiana americana que supuso era el vestidor. Sobre la misma pared había un finísimo tocador con un espejo oval. Todo parecía sacado de una película.

La pared del lado de la cama era enteramente de vidrio, del suelo al alto techo, cubierta por un blackout color crema, que combinaba con el color de las paredes, que pasaban desde un bello crema con arabescos dorado a un rojo sangre casi llegando al suelo. Exquisitamente elegante.

Había un gran espejo de cuerpo entero al otro lado.

Maravillada se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto, casi como un sueño. Lo primero que vio fueran los dos hermosos lavamanos. Uno para cada uno, como si fuera una película. Luego había una elegante bañera con mampara de vidrio apenas esmerilado. La bañera tenía una infinidad de chorros de agua diferentes y en lugar de una regadera normal, había en el techo un gran rectángulo con mil agujeros que, Isabella supuso, imitarían la lluvia si estuvieran encendidos.

- Por tu mirada debo creer que te gusto? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas haciéndola gritar del susto.

- Santa mierda, Edward! Vas a matarme un día si sigues haciéndome eso! – protestó pegándole en el brazo. No lo había escuchado acercarse.

- Lo siento – él le regaló una sonrisa dulce carente de arrepentimiento. – Entonces?

- Es hermoso, Edward. Nunca me hubiera imaginado una cosa así.

- Y eso que no vistes el resto del edificio. Es pequeño pero la gente que vivió aquí por años lo ha puesto en excelentes condiciones. La mayoría son personas con mucho dinero.

- No lo habría notado – comentó con sarcasmo. – no entiendo porque nunca viniste a vivir aquí.

- Ya te lo dije… nunca tuve la necesidad.

Por como él evitó su mirada, ella supuso que había cosas que no estaba contándole, pero prefirió esperar que estuviera listo para hablar de ello. En su lugar lo beso deleitándose con el sabor de aquellos asombrosos labios que tanto quería.

El resto de aquel día se lo habían pasado entre comida China y películas de terror, lo que hizo a Isabella tener que dormir abrazada a Edward. No es como si se quejara tampoco.

Para la semana siguiente, completamente recuperada, Isabella fue recibida en el trabajo por todos, como si hiciera años sin verla.

- Bellis como te extrañamos – dijo James, levantándola por los aires.

- Ya, bájenla – gruño Edward entrando en el gimnasio detrás de ella, con su bolso deportivo en mano.

- Lo siento. – el rubio se retiró prudentemente, ante la mirada amenazadora de Edward.

- Hijo! – grito Esme apareciendo por la puerta al escuchar el bullicio en el gimnasio.

La mujer corrió hasta donde se encontraban todos, y salto directo a los brazos de Edward, tomando su rostro entre las manos para plantar sendos besos en sus mejillas.

- Ma – susurró en su oído soltando un gran suspiro.

- No sabes cuánto te extraño todos los días, niño mal aprendido.

- Lo siento.

Isabella observó fascinada aquel intercambio. Su hombre siempre reacio al contacto con la mayoría de las personas, estaba frente a aquella mujer, abrazándola como si su vida se le fuera en ello.

- Ella nos crio, sabes? – dijo James a sus espaldas contestando preguntas no formuladas en su cabeza. – a los tres, a Ed, a Jasper y a mí.

- Que? – lo miro por sobre su hombro, con los ojos abiertos de curiosidad.

- Éramos un grupo rebeldes sin remedio, Bells. Crecimos sin familia. – James la tomo sutilmente del brazo y la insto a sentarse en un banco apartado, observando de lejos el grupo al que se le había unido Carlisle. – Jasper… lo conoces cierto? – ante el asentimiento continuó. - él y yo somos primos – ella lo miro con asombro.

- Nunca lo hubiera sabido.

- Ambos vivimos juntos mucho tiempo. Los padres de Jazz se fueron al exterior y simplemente lo dejaron tirado, no había lugar para él en su familia, así que vino a vivir con nosotros, pero luego… Las cosas se fueron desbarrancando.

- No lo entiendo.

- Los padres de Jazz, literalmente se lo vendieron a mis padres. Jefferson Whitlock le pago a su propio hermano por quedarse con él. Luego… simplemente desaparecieron. Con el dinero mi padre empezó a beber, llegaba ebrio cada noche, Bells. – un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo hasta la punta de los pies al percatarse de lo parecida que había sido la infancia de aquellos chicos con la suya propia.

- Puedo entender eso. – murmuró mirando como su hombre, todo tatuado, abrazaba con confianza aquella menuda mujer.

- Tuvimos que escaparnos – continuó – apenas alcanzamos a tomar un par dólares y un abrigo extra. Mi padre había empezado a ponerse violento. Golpeaba a mi madre, me golpeaba a mí… y una noche golpeo tan fuerte a Jasper que terminamos escapándonos.

- Lo siento… realmente lo siento, James. – ella acarició sus manos fuertemente apretadas.

- No lo hagas. Gracias a eso estoy en esto del boxeo, sabes? Quise aprender a defenderme… el punto es, terminamos debajo de un puente, muertos de hambre, mal heridos. Nos asaltaron dejándonos en ropa interior en pleno invierno.

- Oh por dios… - ella cubrió su boca ahogando los sollozos que amenazaban con escapar.

- Pensé que se me caerían las pelotas – gruño con una mueca. – Nevaba tanto que pensé que enserio perdería mis pelotas esa noche.

- No es chistoso! – Bella golpe su musculoso brazo en un pequeño correctivo.

El grito atrajo la mirada de Edward que le guiño un ojo mientras seguía hablando con Carlisle quien había aparecido en ese momento.

- No, no lo es. – James sacudió la cabeza para despejarla y continuó hablando – terminamos haciendo cosas malas, Bells. Al principio le robamos a un par de personas, luego fueron más. Con el dinero empezamos a consumir… cosas. No me mires con esa cara – protestó ante la mirada de horror de su acompañante.

- Es solo…

- Son cosas que pasan, Bells. Cuando tienes mucho dolor, mucha mierda encima, uno busca una forma de escapar. Fumábamos con dos escuerzos, estábamos colados la mayor parte del tiempo. Una noche estábamos caminando por… por ahí, en los suburbios y bajo un puente encontramos a un chico. Más o menos de nuestra edad – él la miro con seriedad – debíamos tener al menos unos 13 o 14 años.

- Oh… tan pequeños. – dijo pensando en su hermana.

- Lo éramos. El chico… estaba mal herido, le habían dado una paliza. Escasamente respiraba, toda su ropa estaba manchada de sangre. Dentro de toda la nube de droga que nos envolvía tuvimos la suficiente conciencia para intentar ayudarlo, pero el invierno se nos venía encima otra vez. Fue demasiado crudo ese año… nevó más que nunca. Realmente tuvimos miedo de morir, sabes?

- Puedo entenderlo.

- En fin… - él se sacudió una vez más y la miro profundamente. Los hombres en el gimnasio ya se habían puesto a entrenar – acabamos por algún milagro refugiándonos en unas cajas tras unos contenedores… Esme nos encontró, al principio se asustó pero luego… ella cuido de nosotros. Edward casi muere de la fiebre, pero cuando nos levantamos una mañana… él ya no estaba. Se había ido.

- Ido?

- Si, Bella. Él se había acostumbrado a estar solo. Jasper y yo nos quedamos con Carlisle y Esme, ellos se apiadaron de nosotros y en lugar de llevarnos a un reformatorio nos dieron un techo, comida, educación. Nada nos faltó desde entonces. Nos obligaron a dejar la droga y el alcohol, dejamos de robar… Con el tiempo empezamos a entrenar acá – explicó extendiendo sus brazos para señalar el lugar.

- Wow… ellos realmente son especiales.

- Si lo son – Isabella sonrió ante la mirada soñadora de aquel hombre que admiraba a Esme como a una madre. – Edward volvió a aparecer mucho tiempo después. Ya no era el mismo, nop… su cuerpo empezaba a ocultar las cicatrices con tinta.

- Ya veo.

Ambos se quedaron perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Isabella se sentía dolida de que ellos hubieran tenido que pasar por tantas cosas, todos incluida ella misma. Era injusto que hubieran tenido que madurar tan rápido, que en lugar de ir a bailes de instituto o de shopping con amigos, hubieran terminado robando o drogándose porque la necesidad era demasiado fuerte para llevar el dolor día a día.

Pensamientos lúgubres se colaban en su mente cuando decidió que era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Tras despedirse de James entro en la oficina. Tenía varios papeles atrasados que ordenar así que preparó un café para ponerse a la tarea.

Llevaba tres horas apilando cuando por fin apartó la vista. Se perdió en la figura de aquel hombre al que amaba, se encontraba muy concentrado peleando contra un saco. Sus músculos firmes tensionados por el esfuerzo, el abdomen marcado, sudor corriendo por el cuerpo. Él freno súbitamente el movimiento como si la hubiera sentido y su cabeza giro velozmente en dirección a ella a través de la ventana que los separaba.

Ambas miradas quedaron clavadas una en la otra. Dorado contra verde. La tensión saltaba entre ambos. Edward tomo una toalla, y secó su rostro mientras caminaba en dirección a la oficina. Isabella tragó en seco al ver aquella figura, con su caminar felino acercándose hasta donde se encontraba. Acechándola. En ningún momento dejo de mirarla a los ojos; ojos repentinamente oscurecidos de deseo.

Edward entro en la sala, que de repente parecía encogerse al tamaño de una caja de zapatos ante su presencia. Sin dejar de mirarla cerró la persiana americana de la ventana que daba al gimnasio. Arrojando la toalla en una esquina se acercó hasta ella, apoyándose en los reposabrazos de la silla donde se sentaba. Un destello de algo paso a través de su mente haciéndola temblar ante la sensación de _deja vu._

_- Eres una niña muy mala, Isabella – Tyler apoyado en los brazos de la silla, acorralándola para que no escapara, mientras ella permanecía inmóvil como un cervatillo recién nacido. De la misma forma que ahora – Pagaras por eso._

_Ella no dejaba de temblar de miedo. – Te crees que porque eres hermosa puedes venir y calentarme todos los días? – le susurraba al odio mientras era arrastrada contra el escritorio. _

_El aire escapando de sus pulmones, su estómago y su cabeza dolían. – aprenderás que conmigo no se juega, pequeña._

Su respiración se aceleró. Edward fue dolorosamente consciente de cuando el deseo en los ojos de su mujer se esfumo dejando paso al miedo. Un terror tan visceral que le helo al sangre en las venas. Se golpeó mentalmente por ser un bruto, e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para distraerla de su ataque de pánico.

La tomo rápidamente por la cintura, sentándola sobre el escritorio, y colocándose entre sus piernas la beso. Un beso cargado de desesperación, desolación, miedo y preocupación. Mientras sus manos acunaban su rostro, las pequeñas manos de ella se aferraron con fuerza a las muñecas de él. En un principio luchando por liberarse hasta que al fin se relajó entre sus brazos. El beso se intensifico, sus lenguas batallando por el control. Edward se obligó a terminarlo cuando sintió que el aire les faltaba a ambos.

- Respira – susurró en su oído, acariciando con su nariz aquel cuello de cisne que lo atraía como una fruta prohibida.

- Lo siento. – murmuró atontada por el beso.

- No lo hagas. Tienes derecho a reaccionar así. – le dolía verla en ese estado.

Ella tomo su rostro y volvió a besarlo esta vez con furia y deseo. Soltando un gemido directo en su boca, Edward la tomo por las caderas acomodándola en el borde del escritorio, haciendo que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. La recorrió en una lenta caricia, desde los finos tobillos, las pantorrillas, pasando por sus muslos, haciéndola temblar.

Con un gemido Bella clavó las uñas en la espalda de Edward haciendo que inconscientemente envistiera sus caderas contra ella. Cuando Isabella se arqueo contra su cuerpo buscando más contacto, él se vio obligado a sostener su cintura y detenerse. Fue dejando pequeños besos por su mandíbula y su cuello, aspirando en el camino su embriagador aroma.

- Tenemos que frenar, pequeña, hay gente afuera – agregó ante su protesta.

- Lo sé. – suspiró apoyando la frente contra la de él.

- Te quiero. – murmuró sobre sus labios.

Bella se quedó mirando sus profundos ojos verdes. Acarició sus mejillas, los dientes tatuados alrededor de su boca, el cerebro dibujado con intrincados trazos en la piel de su cabeza rapada, los bordes de sus ojos, negros como cuencas vacías.

- Te amo – contestó ella sin dejar de mirar sus orbes esmeralda. Las piernas de Edward fallaron haciéndolo tambalearse; si no fuera porque Bella todavía tenía las suyas alrededor de su cintura se había caído al suelo ante eso.

Y? ya no me odian tanto? Es cruda la historia de los chicos, les aviso!


	12. Chapter 12

BUENAS BUENAS! Ya que les venía fallando esta vez antes de ponerme con los estudios decidí actualizarles la historia.

**Hoy noche me voy a ver Maze Runner**, no pude leer el libro antes pero esta en la pila de lectura. Voy a empezar a hacer como muchas y poner todos los títulos en un frasquito para sacar por sorteo.

**FELIZ DIA DE LA PRIMAVERA A TODAS/OS!** El día está re lindo acá en Argentina...

**Quiero agradecer a mi hermano como siempre por los Banners**... están todos subidos en una pag cuyo link está en mi perfil!

mmm... algo más quería decirles pero no me acuerdo que...

**QUE TAL SI CALENTAMOS LA COSA LA HISTORIA? LES GUSTA LA IDEA? JEJE... **

**DESPUES QUIERO LEER QUE LES PARECE, Y QUE ESPERAN DE LA HISTORIA! **

**ahora que ya las deje con intriga les dejo leer!**

_Como siempre: la historia es ORIGINAL MIA y no se permite su copia total o parcial sin consentimiento. _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Enjoy!**

**CAPITULO 12**

Los nervios de Bella hervían mientras veía como Edward calentaba para la pelea. Un golpe al aire, dos, tres, patada, patada, la rodilla. Con cada movimiento ella se removía en la silla como si estuviera hecha de hormigas.

- Relájate, Bella. – dijo colocando sus grandes manos en los hombros de la chica.

- Que me relaje? Como me pides que me relaje cuando la vez anterior acabaste mordiendo el polvo! – grito gesticulando con los brazos, mientras se ponía de pie molesta.

- Sí, y debo recordarte que fue a causa de la pelea que habíamos tenido? Como que no estaba al cien por ciento de mis habilidades – pregunto con una carcajada, aprovechando para acorralarla contra la pared.

Isabella fue duramente consciente de como los músculos de Edward se flexionaban bajo la piel tatuada, mientras él la apresaba entre sus brazos. Respiró su fuerte olor a sol, hombre y sudor. Era como si de golpe su persona abarcara el completo de la habitación asfixiándola. – Respira – murmuró con voz repentinamente ronca sobre sus labios.

- Me encandilas. – sus manos se aferraron instintivamente a sus hombros.

- Eso es porque tú no te das cuenta lo que me provocas a mí. – beso suavemente su cuello arrancándole un gemido vergonzosamente alto.

- Edward…

- Que pasa Isabella? Que quieres?

- A ti.

- Dilo. – gruño mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Él nunca había sido de ese tipo de hombres que seducía y tentaba a las mujeres, totalmente lo contrario, pero había encontrado que con ella le gustaba jugar ese papel. Le gustaba ser dominante y exigente. Ella se había metido totalmente bajo su piel, casi tanto, como la tinta que lo adornaba. – A ti, te quiero a ti. Bésame.

Sin dejarlo reaccionar movió rápidamente su mano derecha desde el hombro hasta su nuca, y aplasto su boca contra la de él. El beso se volvió demencial y apasionado en cuestión de segundos. Una guerra entre sus lenguas por el control. Las manos de Edward estaban por todos lados, en su cintura, sus caderas, apretando su cabello en un puño. Completamente desenfrenado.

Isabella se deleitó acariciando su espalda desnuda, sus músculos tensionados, aquel pecho bien formado con unos abdominales de muerte que la volvía loca. Las uñas se clavaron en sus estrechas caderas arrancándole un gruñido que resonó por todo su cuerpo clavándose en los lugares más placenteros. Sintiéndose osada apretó sus manos contra su duro trasero haciendo que las caderas de ambos se chocaran. Edward gimió audiblemente envistiendo contra ella de forma inconsciente, sus manos subieron acariciando sus pechos por encima de la tela del vestido azul que llevaba, y ella utilizó las propias para hacer presión sobre las de él demostrándole como lo quería.

La pierna de Isabella se elevó lentamente, en una sutil caricia a lo largo del cuerpo de Edward haciéndolo temblar, para terminar apresando su cadera en busca de más contacto. Él dejo de prestarle atención a uno de sus pechos, y mientras que su boca marcaba aquel cuello de cisne, apretó fuertemente su muslo y su nalga por debajo de la tela. Ella gemía cada vez más fuerte mientras acariciaba su cabeza rapada y clavaba las uñas en su espalda.

- Edward ya es… CARAJO! Lo siento.

El grito de Jasper los hizo separarse como si el contacto con el otro repentinamente les quemara. El rubio se dio la vuelta para darles algo más de privacidad en el reducido espacio.

Edward respiraba trabajosamente. Mantuvo la frente pegada al cuello de Bella tratando de calmarse lo suficiente para susurrarle al odio – Ves lo que provocas? – disimuladamente tomo una de las delicadas manos femeninas y la apretó fuerte contra su erección, moviéndola para frotarse descaradamente contra ella.

- Edward. – gimió. Bella no se encontraba en mejor estado que él. Ardía por la necesidad de tenerlo con ella, piel contra piel, desnudos los dos. La tensión era insoportable.

Un nuevo carraspeo los hizo separase – Ya es hora Ed.

- Lo sé. – con un suspiro se separaron. – lo siento por esto, amigo.

Jasper les dio una sonrisa incomoda y se retiró dejándolos a solas. Edward tomo la mano de Bella, le beso la palma para luego jalarla en un apretado abrazo.

- Todo saldrá bien. – susurró contra su cabello.

- No puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa.

- Lo sé. No te preocupes, está vez no dejaré que me pegue. Puedes apostar a ello.

Y no lo había dejado.

- Gracias, Emmett.

Isabella cortó el teléfono. La ducha todavía se escuchaba de fondo así que decidió tirarse en el sofá. Había hablado con su primo para saber cómo estaba Holland. Debido a que la madre de las chicas todavía no aparecía a todos les pareció prudente que ambas se mantuvieran alejadas entre sí para evitar riesgos innecesarios. Tenían el presentimiento de que la madre de Bella todavía no había mostrado todas sus cartas.

- Que sucede? – preguntó Edward en su espalda, haciéndola saltar sobre sus pies, mientras ella miraba distraídamente por el ventanal.

- Rayos, Edward. Tienes que dejar de hacer eso! – grito tratando de calmar su corazón. No lo había oído acercase.

- Lo siento.

Él al menos había tenido la decencia de parecer realmente arrepentido mientras se acercaba para abrazarla por la cintura. Isabella se recargo contra su pecho notando que él no llevaba más que unos pantalones cortos deportivos.

- Fue una buena pelea. – murmuró estirando su mano hacia atrás para apoyarla en su nuca acariciando los pequeños vellos de la zona, haciéndolo ronronear como un gran gato.

Todavía mirando por sobre su hombro al exterior, al Central Park, Edward se acomodó para abrazarla fuertemente. – Te dije que no dejaría que me golpeara.

- No puedo evitar preocuparme… Si antes de saber que eras tú yo sufría con cada golpe, ahora que se la verdad me duele todavía más.

- Puedo dejarlo si eso te hace feliz, cielo. – un suspiro resignado se escapó de sus labios. Había estado considerando esa posibilidad desde que ella se enteró de la verdad, pero era la primera vez que lo exteriorizaba.

Isabella se quedó completamente inmóvil entre sus brazos, conteniendo el aire, ante la seguridad de sus palabras. Él realmente haría eso por ella y aquella revelación le llego profundo al corazón haciéndola temblar de los pies a la cabeza.

- Nooo! – grito volteando para verlo de frente. – No. Nunca podría pedirte algo así, Edward. – dijo tomando su rostro entre las manos para acercarlo más a ella. – Es quien eres, es quien me hizo enamorarme de ti; de tus dos facetas. Nunca podría pedirte que cambias eso por mí.

Edward sintió como su corazón se hinchaba de un amor tan profundo y tan elemental que se desbordó de su cuerpo en forma de una solitaria lágrima que cayó por su mejilla para ser atrapada por los delicados labios de Bella.

- No te das una idea cuanto eso significa para mí. Nunca hasta ahora había siquiera soñado con encontrar a alguien con quien quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida, y de repente estas tú Bella, de pie delante de mí diciéndome esas cosas que…

Se miraron a los ojos por minutos interminables, transmitiéndose cosas que solo ellos entendían. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando. Frente con frente. Isabella soltó un profundo suspiro antes de cerrar el espacio entre sus labios. Con un suave gemido Edward la tomo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, profundizando el beso.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Isabella, tan fuerte y rápido como una latigazo. Con las manos en el pecho del hombre junto a ella, lo fue moviendo poco lentamente hasta que estuvo sentado en el sillón con ella a horcajadas.

- Te necesito tanto. – susurró con la voz ahogada, directo en su oído.

Por un momento fue el turno de él de quedarse inmóvil, está vez la intimidad entre los dos era demasiado real. Habiendo desnudado su alma ante aquella fabulosa mujer ya poco quedaba por decir.

Edward decidió dejarse llevar.

Las manos en sus caderas se apretaron más todavía mientras se fundían en otro profundo beso. Sus lenguas peleando por el control, sus uñas clavándose en la piel de sus hombros, haciéndolo gemir otra vez.

- Si no te detienes ahora, esta vez no sé si podré hacerlo. – gruño contra su cuello, dolorosamente consiente de eso, dejando húmedos besos por toda la zona hasta el inicio de sus rellenos pechos. Ella tiro la cabeza atrás dándole más acceso.

- No te detengas – respondió con fiereza, volviendo a atacar sus labios.

Con un gruñido y a una fuerza sobrehumana, Edward la recostó en el sillón colocándose entre sus piernas. Su mano acarició aquel perfecto cuerpo femenino desde la punta de los pies – quitando sus tacones – dejando una suave caricia en el pliegue de la rodilla, y acabó apretando su muslo con fuerza para colocarlo sobre su cadera.

Isabella se deleitó acariciando aquellos firmes músculos que la enloquecían. Acarició sus omoplatos, bajando por su espalda y presiono su trasero creando una fricción entre sus sexos que los hizo gritar a ambos de necesidad.

Dejándolo llevar el control, para evitar que sus fantasmas volvieran a atacarlos, levantó sus brazos mientras Edward quitaba su vestido y lo arrojaba a un lado. Por un momento notó la indecisión en su rostro, pero evitando que se detuviera lo beso con toda la pasión acumulada.

Cuando las pocas prendas que los cubrían estuvieron fuera, Edward se levantó admirando a la mujer bajo su cuerpo. Ella era ciertamente la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Sus curvas perfectas se amoldaban a su cuerpo, aquellos pechos rellenos eran su perdición.

- Eres hermosa. – susurró acariciando su costado a través de las costillas, hasta cubrir con su mano el pecho izquierdo. Ella gimió mientras él desde su altura tomaba su pequeño pezón entre los dedos apretándolo casi con demasiada fuerza. Lejos de quejarse ella se arqueó buscando su contacto.

- Te necesito… por dios, Edward, podemos hacerlo suave y tierno luego. – rogó. Tomándolo desprevenido lo jalo por la nuca con tal fuerza que cayó sobre su cuerpo casi aplastándola con su peso.

Las piernas femeninas se cerraron sobre sus caderas dejando su miembro, dolorosamente erecto, atrapado entre el estómago de ambos. Edward gimió frotándose contra ella. – Estas segura?

- Por favor. Solo hazlo, no aguanto más Edward.

En el gestó más sexy que ella hubiera visto en su vida, Edward mojo dos de sus dedos con la lengua y los introdujo directo en su interior haciéndola gritar. Con movimientos rápidos y certeros la hizo llegar a la cima antes de que siquiera lo hubiera advertido. Luego tomo su miembro y jugueteó con la punta por su entrada, tentándola.

Con un rápido giro de caderas ella logró hacer que entrara casi al completo en su interior. Edward se quedó sorprendido e inmóvil. – Estoy bien. Estoy bien… - susurró en su oído, luego de unos segundos, dándole ánimos para continuar.

El interior de Bella lo acogía como un guante de seda. Ella era puro calor y fuego en ese momento, y él se maravilló con el espectáculo que ofrecía. Con una mano en la cadera la sostuvo mientras salía lentamente, casi por completo, y envestía con fuerza haciéndola gritar.

El baile entre ambos se volvió frenético. Sus respiraciones agitadas, los cuerpos bañados en sudor. Isabella hizo fuerza girándolos para alzarse por encima de él, quien aprovecho para dedicarles a sus hermosos pechos toda su adoración, mientras ella se balanceaba dándoles placer a los dos.

Cuando él se reunió junto a ella, ambos sentados, con sus frentes juntas, sintió como las paredes de su interior lo apretaban y ambos llegaron al clímax gritando el nombre del otro.

Extasiados cayeron hacía atrás. Él todavía en su interior se estiro buscando la manta sobre el respaldo del sofá cubriéndolos a ambos. Bella beso su pecho, justo sobre el corazón que latía desbocado.

- Te amo.

Así los agarró el amanecer. Justo como habían quedado, en los brazos del otro. Isabella se removió lentamente apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre debajo de ella. Admirando sus rasgos acentuados por la tinta que cubría desde su rapada cabeza hasta la marcada V de su cintura.

Con la luz del sol de la mañana dando de frente contra su cuerpo ella pudo distinguir mejor cada una de las miles de cicatrices que adornaban su figura, y su corazón se apretó por ello. Alguien como Edward no debería haber pasado por esas cosas, sea lo que sea que hubiera sucedido.

- Vez algo que te guste? – murmuró con voz ronca, sonando directo en su oído.

- A ti. – respondió sin inhibiciones recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y su promesa de hacerlo lento nuevamente.

Después de que ambos volvieron a hacer el amor otra vez, terminaron tomando una tranquila ducha juntos, exhaustos, para luego caer rendidos en la cama en los brazos del otros.

**Suficiente caliente? hay más ;)**

**me dejan saber que les pareció?**

**buena semana a todas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas Noches! **Como dicen que les va? espero que bien, yo he estado BASTANTE atareada con el trabajo, la universidad, la escritura y el NUEVO grupo para el que estoy trabajando... Las invito a pasarse por el facebook **"Metáforas para la fantasía"** estan más que invitadas...

Niñas... quiero saber que les está pareciendo la historia? porque como no supe de ninguna de ustedes en el capitulo pasado me preocupa... si no les gusta quiero saber por que así puedo MEJORAR!

Por cierto **LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 RR! Estoy MUY feliz por eso... más de 100 seguidoras tambien... MUCHAS GRACIAS, Enserio! **

Así que nada... ojala tuviera un RR de cada una de ustedes por cada capitulo, pero algo es mejor que nada JAJAJA

En fin... las dejo leer tranquilas...

_Como siempre la historia es mia y esta PROHIBIDA SU COPIA PARCIAL O TOTAL. _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Enjoy!**

**CAPITULO 13**

_* Papa? – preguntó mientras se adentraba en la cocina. Su instinto le decía que no lo hiciera, que corriera hacía el otro lado. Afuera. A cualquier lado menos a ese. Pero su cuerpo reacciono antes de que pudiera impedirlo. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre pasaba igual por más que intentara cambiarlo. – papa? _

_El silencio en la casa helo la sangre en sus venas, era electrizante y desconcertante a la vez. Ella sabía que algo estaba mal, muy mal pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Su cuerpo seguí avanzando irrefrenablemente hasta su destino; solo que esta vez se dio cuenta del detalle de que no era la pequeña niña que poblaba aquellos sueños normalmente, sino que era su yo actual._

_Sus pies se arrastraron sobre las baldosas de la sala como si flotara en lugar de caminar. Su nariz se llenó con el olor de óxido y sal. Se dijo así misma que las manchas en la pared eran manchas de hierro, y entonces sintió como resbalaba sobre algo frio y viscoso, algo similar a…*_

Los gritos desesperados de la hermosa mujer que calentaba su cama en ese momento, hicieron que Edward arrojara la sartén con el desayuno por todo el suelo en sus prisas por llegar a ella.

Sus pies resbalaron con la mezcla de los huevos y el tocino cuando alcanzo el pasillo de su habitación, pero con un empujón contra la pared logro ponerse de pie antes de caer, y seguir corriendo.

Isabella se revolvía en la cama de forma tan violenta, con las sabanas enroscadas alrededor de sus piernas, que Edward tuvo que saltar encima de ella para evitar que cayera.

- Bella! – grito, para hacerse oír por sobre la voz de su compañera.

- Nooo! – ella volvió a sacudirse, casi mandándolo sobre su trasero al suelo. Sus ojos abiertos, pero sin ver. Enfocados en la nada.

Edward la sostuvo por las muñecas y con la mano libre le dio un ligero cachetazo volteando su rostro a un lado. La idea de pegarle a una mujer, aún peor a aquella a la que tanto amaba, revolvía su estómago hasta límites insospechados, pero se había visto forzado a eso para hacerla reaccionar. Funciono.

Bella dejo de moverse y poco a poco sus ojos fueron enfocándose en él con una pizca de reconocimiento.

- Fue un sueño, amor. – susurró apoyando su frente contra la de ella, bañada en sudor.

- Edward… - sollozo al ver las lágrimas de frustración que bañaban el rostro masculino.

- Tranquila, fue… fue solo un sueño.

Isabella se impulsó abrazándose a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello. El llanto volvió más fuerte todavía agitando su pequeño pero voluptuoso cuerpo debajo del de Edward. Él se limitó a sostenerla y brindarle apoyo, mientras limpiaba sus propias lágrimas.

- Que sucedió? – susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba su cabello con una ternura infinita.

- Nada…

- Vamos, Bella. Uno no grita así por nada. Con que soñabas?

- No fue un sueño – murmuró de forma ausente. – Ojalá hubiera sido un sueño.

Edward se acomodó en la cama sosteniendo su cuerpo todavía entre sus brazos. La espalda de Isabella apoyando contra su pecho, mientras que sus pequeñas manos descansaban en aquellos perfectos muslos masculinos.

- Si no quieres contármelo…

- No es que no quiera contártelo, no estoy lista para hablar de eso que es diferente, Edward.

- Cuando tú quieras. Sabes que siempre te escuchare. – el depositó un ligero beso en el tope de su cabeza, y ella sonrió con melancolía.

Aquella pesadilla… aquel recuerdo la perseguía desde su infancia, y apostaba a que lo haría por el resto de su vida. Una parte de ella, una muy grande, había muerto aquel día en su pequeña casa amarilla en las afueras de Boston. Lo único que agradecía desde el alma era que su hermana no hubiera tenido por que pasar por ello.

- Sabes, creo que ya me siento mejor. Empezaré a trabajar otra vez mañana.

- Cielo, ya has estado trabajando el otro día.

- Sí, pero me refería a tiempo completo… no a solo un par de horas, un día a la semana – contestó revoleando sus ojos al cielo.

- Bella, nadie te corre. No tienes necesidad de tener que trabajar siquiera. – protestó él, abrazándola más fuerte.

Él podría mantenerla toda la vida si ella quisiera. Si fuera por Edward, le compraría hasta la luna con tal de verla feliz.

- Edward, no puedo vivir de prestada toda la vida. Siempre he trabajado, y no voy a dejar de hacerlo.

- Lo sé. – gruño.

- Me sentiría inútil.

- No eres inútil, Bella. – protestó mientras le levantaba la barbilla forzándola a encontrar sus ojos.

- Quieres ir a dar un paseo? – preguntó con una sonrisa tentativa.

- Tus formas para cambiar de tema me asombran. – murmuró pero ya estaba sobre sus pies otra vez.

Bella se deleitó mirando la forma en que su cuerpo se estiraba, tensando los músculos abdominales mientras Edward se desperezaba.

- Si sigues mirándome así no saldrás de esta habitación. – sus verde jade se entornaron con malicia mientras una sonrisa un tanto arrogante se extendía lentamente por sus labios.

Isabella se sentó en el borde de la cama, justo frente a él y colando sus pequeñas manos en aquellas caderas que podían llevarla a la locura, depositó un sexy beso en la línea de bellos que se perdían bajo la cinturilla de su pantalón. Edward dejo de respirar mientras aquella mujer lo atormentaba con suaves besos mariposa a lo largo de su estómago.

Consciente de lo que le provocaba, ella lo miro por debajo de sus infinitas pestañas, mientras poco a poco se ponía de pie, dirigiendo sus labios de su esternón a su cuello, y finalmente a su boca.

- Te amo – susurró sobre sus labios mientras lo besaba.

Luego de haber hecho el amor – una vez en la habitación, y una en la ducha – Bella decidió hablar con Carlisle. Le aseguró que ya se encontraba en condiciones de empezar a trabajar nuevamente a tiempo completo y que estaba ansiosa de ello, ya que solo había ido al gimnasio unas pocas horas a organizar algunas pendientes.

Habían llegado a un arreglo gracias a la insistencia de aquel hombre que estaba llegando a ocupar un lugar importante en su vida. Carlisle le había propuesto, principalmente a pedido discreto de Edward, que trabajara solo hasta el medo día, y luego de una corta discusión el acuerdo estuvo cerrado.

- Lista? – pregunto Edward apareciendo por el pasillo de su habitación.

Por un momento se quedó absorta mirándolo. No podía dejar de maravillarse de lo hermoso que era y lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo concebir su vida sin él. Daba las gracias todos los días mientras lo veía dormir o sonreír el que se halla cruzado en su camino. Ella asintió, en respuesta, y tomo su mano extendida.

Fue una noche agradable, recorrieron las calles de la ciudad hasta un pequeño centro histórico. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Bella había estado por ese lado de la ciudad. Las boutiques, tiendas familiares y pequeños restaurants habían sido reemplazados por cadenas de comidas rápidas y grandes edificios con departamentos y oficinas.

Ahí fuera, entre esta humanidad inmensa, tan anónima, lejos del trauma y la violencia que la había aquejado toda su vida, era donde Bella casi podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarse un futuro en paz. Con su mano apretada por el firme control de Edward. Con él a su lado casi podía fingir que sus problemas no eran problemas, y que las cosas que sabía todavía estaban por venir no sucederían. Y deseó, no por primera vez, que ese sueño fuera real. Nunca se había sentido tan amada como cuando estaba con él a su lado.

Bella lo miro, el reflejo de las farolas en la noche haciendo más oscuro y siniestro su rostro tatuado, e incluso así le pareció la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

- Sí sigues mirándome así, vas a hacerme sonrojar. – murmuró Edward con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

- Entonces es un milagro que no puedas leer mi mente en este momento porque eso realmente te haría sonrojar.

Ella tiro de su mano con fuerza para acortar el espacio entre los dos y lo beso profundamente. Con un fuerte gemido Edward la empujo a las sombras de un edificio e intensifico el beso más todavía. Sus lenguas batallando por el control. Él se encontraba completamente despierto y listo para la acción de su cintura para abajo, pero se contuvo por ella. No era el momento ni el lugar para ello.

- Deberíamos parar – gruño en su oído mientras sentía como ella arrastraba su pierna a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta engancharla en su cadera, creando fricción con pequeños y sensuales movimientos. Una jugada que lo volvía completamente loco, y lo excitaba hasta limites insospechados.

- No seas aguafiestas.

Isabella lo tomo de la nuca con fuerza estrellando sus labios para acallar sus quejas. Edward se estaba perdiendo a él mismo. Esa mujer era puro fuego, y estaba más que dispuesto a quemarse en el infierno si eso significaba seguir con ella.

La tomo con rudeza de sus caderas aplastándola contra su dureza, y jadeo audiblemente cuando sus uñas se clavaron, por sobre su camisa, en la espalda. Acarició con manos avariciosas por debajo de la tela de la falda hasta su trasero y la levantó en vuelo haciendo que sus piernas se enrollaran a su alrededor.

- Te necesito… - susurró en sus labios.

- Vayamos a casa.

- No, no puedo llegar a casa. No aguanto más, Edward. – gimió en su oído, mientras continuaba balanceando sus caderas contra él.

Edward estaba a punto de correrse ahí mismo en sus pantalones cual colegial precoz. Ella deslizo sus manos por su abdomen y aflojo su cinto. Tragó en seco mientras sentía como Bella bajaba con torturosa lentitud el cierre de sus pantalones.

- No traes ropa interior. – jadeo mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos dándole un suave apretón en sus testículos.

- Sorpresa. – gruño mordiendo con fuerza su cuello, haciéndola gemir.

Con un grito de protesta de su mujer, Edward la puso sobre sus pies. Sabía que si se metía en su cálida cavidad en ese momento se correría inevitablemente, y ella había dicho que lo necesitaba, así que se dejó caer de rodillas, sin importarle la suciedad del suelo.

- Que estas…. Oh…

Bella empezó a murmurar incoherencias mientras veía como Edward levantaba su falda, y su cabeza desaparecía entre sus muslos. Se aferró con una mano fuertemente a sus hombros y con la otra a la pared, balanceado sus caderas, incapaz de mantenerse quieta.

Él se quedó estático por un segundo dándose cuenta que ella tampoco llevaba ropa interior. Si él lo hubiera sabido, jamás la hubiera dejado salir de la casa en primer lugar. Famélico por el sabor de ella, hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas otra vez y saqueo su dulzura. Ella se aferraba con tanta fuerza a él, retorciendo sus dedos en cabeza rapada y en sus músculos volviéndolo completamente loco.

Él la beso sin piedad, necesitando sentirla deshaciéndose contra su boca. Cuando ella se retorcía, gimiendo y suspirando con la acometida feroz de su orgasmo, él se puso de pie para bajar sus pantalones hasta el trasero liberando su furiosa erección.

La volteó contra la pared quedando de espaldas a él. Eso hizo que Isabella se mojara nuevamente por lo repentino y agresivo del acto. Él separó un poco más sus hermosas piernas con su rodilla y se encajó así mismo entre su magnífico trasero.

- Oh dios… - gimió Bella al borde de la locura, metiendo su mano en la boca para evitar gritar. Por un segundo olvidando el escenario que los rodeaba.

Ella se encontraba excitada más allá de lo imaginable, y todo lo que él quería era conducir su pene a casa, pero así como estaba ella lucía demasiado atractiva para precipitarse. A pesar de las protestas, salió de su cuerpo por completo. Tomándose así mismo con su mano movió la cabeza de pene a lo largo de la hendidura, deleitándose con su llorisqueo jadeante de placer, y casi se corre allí mismo cuando en un movimiento de caderas ella se empujó así misma sobre su erección metiéndola profundamente dentro de su trasero.

- Carajos, Bella. Vas a matarme. – gruño empezando a bombear. Mordió fuerte su hombro para no gritar de placer. Nunca había sentido las cosas que ella le hacía sentir. Ponía su cabeza en la luna de cero a cien en tres segundos.

- No si tú acabas matándome primero.

Ambos se movieron en perfecta sincronía, el uno contra el otro. Y el climax les llego a la vez. Edward tuvo que apoyarse en la pared encima de ella para evitar caer de rodillas al suelo.

- Estas bien? – preguntó ella, estirando una mano por sobre su cabeza para acariciar su nuca.

- Excelente, aunque debería ser yo quien lo preguntara. – respondió apoyando su frente en su espalda. Su piel ligeramente cubierta por una capa de sudor.

- Te amo, Edward.

- Nunca me voy a cansar de oírlo. – Él beso su espalda, y con un suave movimiento salió de entre sus piernas. Ella jadeo en respuesta.

- Es… dios en la primera vez…. Mierda… es la primera vez que lo hago de esa forma. – explico con dificultad, debido a su falta de aire.

Edward se acomodó su pantalón, y luego le bajo la falda, mientras ella se daba vuelta, sonrojada, para encararlo.

- Ah sido perfecto… tú eres perfecta.


End file.
